Godzilla: Ragnarok
by scifidude
Summary: The Twilight of the gods is quickly approaching. All of Godzilla's foes unite, King Ghidora unleashes his final vengence, and all of Godzilla's allies may not be enough to stop it. I intend to include every monster that has ever been in a Godzilla movie.
1. Twilight of the Gods and Monsters

Hello everyone! This is my second story here, and this one is going to be much longer. Before we start, there are a few things that I would like to note.

This story is a combination of the Showa, Heisei, and Millennium series and, thus, includes monsters and characters from all three.

Like the movie, Godzilla: Final Wars, this story is another end-of-the-world-with-a-bunch-of-monsters story. But in this one, I am doing something that (as far as I know) has never been done, and that is including every monster that has ever been in a Godzilla movie, and then some! I will only include alternate versions of monsters if I fill there is good enough reason to. For instance, all three different versions of Mecha-Godzilla will be here.

The Godzilla featured in this story is the grown up Godzilla Jr., and his look is based on Godzilla 2000. Since I'm including every monster, it will feature Minilla, who is Junior's brother. I know it doesn't make much since compared to the other movies, but go with it. It will work.

In all of my stories, Godzilla is 100m/328ft. tall. If any monsters come from a movie where he was smaller, they will be scaled up accordingly

It has been way to long since I've seen some of the Godzilla movies, so don't blame me if I get a few minor details wrong. For instance, I can't remember if it was Miki or a different woman who was there when Junior was born, thus causing Junior to bond with her. I'm going to go with Miki since I've actually heard of her. If I'm wrong, well, you just have to deal with it.

If I create any new monsters for this or any other future story, than feel free to use the monster as long as you credit me for its creation. Don't forget it!

And finally, Godzilla is owned by Toho, but if you didn't know that already, you probably wouldn't be reading this story.

Now, on with the show!

—

**Godzilla: Ragnarok**

**Chapter 1: Twilight of the Gods (and Monsters)**

Monster Island

The facilities on Monster Island had been completely abandoned after the Kilaak invasion of 1999. Several times, G-Force, the JSDF, and various other anti-monster organizations had attempted to recapture the various monsters and keep them on the island, to no avail. Finally, they gave up trying to hold the monsters, and thus felt that they had no more use for the island.

What they never considered was that some of the monsters would come back on their own. While many of the monsters that were kept on Monster Island would ally themselves with each other, only a few of them would consider each other 'friends'. If the monsters that did not get along met anywhere else, they would probably fight, which would be very bad if they fought in a large city. The monsters, however, seemed to consider the island as 'neutral territory'. It was as if there was an unwritten law on the island. First, there would be no territory disputes. Fighting would only be done for a sort of 'sparing' or 'practice' to keep in top fighting condition. Second, if they did fight, one could only cause massive bleeding or remove limbs if the opponent could regenerate from that. Third, they would accept any monster that came to the island as long as they obeyed the other laws. And finally, Godzilla was king. It didn't matter that he was the son of the previous Godzilla who defeated most of the other monsters, he had proven that he was worthy of that title. He had been there during the 

Kilaak invasion, he had defeated Orga and Megaguirus, and he had fought one of the most powerful versions of Mecha-Godzilla yet, which was made from the original Godzilla's very bones.

What was most surprising about the situation on the island, however, was that many more monsters than the ones originally kept on the island had taken up residence there, some not nearly as big as the others. One of the first new inhabitants was the large reptilian known as a Rhedosaurus, though most simply called it the Beast. There was the giant mantis that attacked a small American town several years back. It tended to hang out with the much larger Kamacuras. Several different giant octopuses (or octopi, either will work) lived in the shallows near the island. There was the last living creature from the planet Venus, Ymir. Most scientists theorize that it must have been in a state of suspended animation when King Ghidora was destroying all life on the planet millions of years ago. One would think letting the giant ants that had been running around in Nevada in 1954 nest on an island where no one could stop their breeding would be a bad idea. But when one considers that there are 300 foot creatures running around, these giant ants basically become regular ants. In addition to all of this, Monster Island had one of the largest living dinosaur populations in the world. Nearly 99 of all living dinosaurs lived either on Monster Island or King Kong's home of Skull Island (which most people still could not find).

What was even more surprising was that many of the new creatures, such as Crustaceous Rex and El Gusano Gigante, were not brought here by G-Force, but a small non-profit organization named H.E.A.T. with the help of a giant lizard named Zilla. He was the son of the original Zilla, which was mistaken for Godzilla. For awhile, his adoptive father, Nick Tatapolous, and the rest of the H.E.A.T team called him Godzilla as well. After it became clear what the real Godzilla was like (there was a nasty skirmish between the two awhile back ago), they all decided to start calling him Zilla. He seemed to actually like that name better. He could almost pronounce it. Of course, it came out more of a 'Zeeya', but that was okay considering his attempts to pronounce Godzilla, which sounded more like 'Gdgigi'.

It became a common sight to see their boat, the Heatseeker, around the island, like it was right now. There were no giant monster problems right now, so the team was taking time to relax. The Heatseeker was docked next to the shore, not far from where Anguirus was sleeping. The sight before them would have been amazing if it wasn't for the fact that they saw stuff like this every day. There, next to a huge pull of lava, was Godzilla, with Zilla next to him. This was the same place that his father used to train him and his brother, and now, he was doing the same with Zilla. While it was true that when Godzilla and Zilla fought, Godzilla had won rather easily, during the fight, he had seen a tenacity and strength of spirit that he saw in very few other monsters. Godzilla respected that. It was that same respect that led to his father and Anguirus becoming friends after they fought in 1955. Since Zilla's father was, after all, only human and could only teach a giant reptile so much. Godzilla had basically taken up the job of 'godfather' and started to train Zilla just as his father had trained him.

Today, he had something specific in mind. As they all knew, Godzilla and Zilla's atomic breaths were very different. Godzilla's orange-red blast was basically a cannon of plasma and nuclear energy, while Zilla's emerald green blast was basically just radioactive fire, which didn't have quite the same punch. Godzilla believed, however, that, with some practice, Zilla could focus his breath into something like a welding torch that could practically cut stone in half. So far, they have had little success, but Godzilla still had a little trick up his sleeve. It was something that his father had done when he was teaching him how to use his atomic breath. While Zilla wasn't looking, Godzilla raised his leg up high and slammed his foot down on his tail. Sure enough, a green, highly focused flame spewed from Zilla's mouth, cutting through a small portion of a nearby mountain. When it was all over, Zilla's face showed a mixture of pride for actually doing it, pain because of his tail, and anger at Godzilla for stepping on it.

Minilla, who had been watching the whole thing, started to do the monster equivalent of bursting out in laughter. Godzilla saw his brother and started to laugh as well. He had grown much in the past few years. He was now about half his brother's height and had finally started to look like their father. The irony of it all was that Minilla was in fact the older brother, since he was hatched first. When Junior's father had given all of his nuclear energy to revive him, it had also accelerated his growth, causing 

him to reach full adulthood. While Godzilla was thinking of such things, he noticed that Minilla wasn't the only one laughing. It was H.E.A.T.'s newest member.

Miki had several reasons for leaving G-Force and joining H.EA.T. For one thing, H.E.A.T. had no intention to kill, capture, or harm Godzilla in any way, shape, or fashion. She suddenly stopped laughing when she realized what Godzilla thinking about – his father. She took a deep sigh as she began to think of him to.

"You miss him, don't you," Nick said in surprisingly good Japanese. It was nice of him to do that considering that she had had trouble learning English.

"Yeah," Miki replied. "Tell me, do you think it's weird to be able to better relate to a mutant dinosaur than most people?"

"You're asking the guy with a giant lizard for a son?"

Miki started laughing again. It was at that moment that she heard a growling noise in her head that, to her, almost sounded like the word 'mom'. It was Junior. She had been there when he had hatched, thus he had bonded with her. He had long ago figured out that Miki wasn't his actual mother, but he still sometimes called her that. It comforted him when he was feeling sad. How could she deny him that after losing his father at such a young age?

He was still thinking of his father. He missed him so much. She started to show him images of him and his brother defeating King Ghidora once and for all. She knew that if his father had been here he would have been so proud of him. Godzilla knew that she was right, He would have been proud of them. King Ghidora was gone forever.

Wasn't he?

—

_Stupid, insignificant planet_, he thought. _How could one single, tiny world stop him time and time again when entire galaxies had fallen before his might_? King Ghidora knew the answer even before he had thought the question.

Godzilla

He could still remember the first time he had visited this solar system. He wiped out both Mars and Venus without breaking a sweat. But that stupid, blue speck with its many Mothras and Battras had fought him back. He would return. After all, when he had left, Mars and Venus were gone, and there was only one Mothra and Battra left. There was no way that they would be able to resist him this time.

He hated being wrong.

He was defeated by a stupid giant lizard, a freak of nature. For that he would pay. He knew, however, that he was only able to do it because he had help. Alone, not even the Freak would be able to stop him. So he sought his own to make it an even playing field. Many of them were alien races, but some were even great beasts like himself, such as Gigan. With their help, surely he would able to finish the job he started 65 million years ago.

Once again, he hated being wrong.

Gigan was a weakling and a coward, and the all of those races were as pathetic as the humans that they were trying to concur. His biggest mistake was trying to face ten different monsters by himself during the Kilaak invasion. Even though his greatest foe, Godzilla, was dead, his spawn had proven to be just as formidable. When it was all over, everyone thought he dead.

This time, they were wrong – dead wrong.

It had been nearly ten years, and now he was ready. This time, he had many more allies. Most of them would be here very soon, but two of them were already here, floating in space on either side of him. He turned two of his heads to stare at them while he kept his central one focused on that tiny, blue speck. On one side of him was Death Ghidora. He was an ancient demon who thought he was honoring the King of Terror by taking his name – idiot. On the other side was Monster X. He was a mixture of Xilien, human, and his own DNA – abomination. Despite his disgust for these two, he needed them for his plans. As he was thinking of this, he realized that his other allies had arrived. There they were, the four alien races that had previously tried to concur the Earth: the Xiliens, the Nebulans, The Sapiens, and the Kilaalks, as well as the many monsters that they had brought. In addition, there were the Futurians, who were going to take back control of his other weak doppelganger, Mecha-Ghidora. Finally, there was the tiny imp, Belvera. As puny as she was, she had already awoken Death Ghidora, and she promised many other mystical beasts.

He smiled wickedly at all of this. With all of them at his side, he would finally have all of Godzilla's allies out of the way. Then, when there no one else left, he would have Godzilla all to himself. He was going to enjoy ripping Godzilla's heart out of his chest.

No, he wasn't going to enjoy it; he was going to relish it.

**To be continued in chapter 2**

—

Well, has everyone enjoyed it so far? A quick note: I'm basing King Ghidora's appearance on Grand King Ghidora (He's my favorite version), and for anyone who doesn't know, Ragnarok is the end of the world in Norse mythology. I'll get the next chapter done as soon as I can. Please, no flames!


	2. Drawing the Battlelines

Well, I'm back with chapter 2. Thanks for the review, Elita1Angel. This, like the previous chapter, is basically an introductory chapter. But don't worry; this one will feature a fight scene, and the combatants probably aren't the ones you're thinking of.

Godzilla is, of course, owned by Toho.

Now, on with the show!

—

**Chapter 2: Drawing the Battle lines**

The Global Defense Force Headquarters

Katagiri couldn't help but smile at what he saw. There before him, inside this incredibly huge hanger, was the absolute best that Japan, and indeed the world, had to offer. Not to be used against some other hostile nation, but the worlds real greatest threat – Godzilla and the rest of his monstrous kin. Some of the most promising were the Super-X4, the latest in the Super-X series, as well as the Atrogon and the Gotengo. But even they paled in comparison to the machines that walk like men. There was M.O.G.U.E.R.A., a walking tank in every sense of the word. Next to it was Mecha-Ghidora, first created by the Futurians in the image of the King of Terror, and brought back by their technology when he was defeated by Godzilla. Now it was under their control. Next up was something far more effective. Mecha-Godzilla II was patterned after the first Mecha-Godzilla that was built by the Sapiens to destroy Godzilla. It came so close to destroying Godzilla. But not nearly as close as their greatest weapon of all – Mecha-Godzilla III, or Kiryu as its pilot, Akane Yashiro, had nicknamed it. The thing that made it the most successful, however, also doomed it to failure, and was now giving him all sorts of trouble.

At Kiryu's very center were the bones of the original Godzilla. Beyond that was artificially grown tissue, followed by its cybernetics and armor. To make its mechanical parts work with its biological parts, it used a special DNA computer with the original Godzilla's DNA as its base. Unfortunately for them, a DNA computer would only run a cyborg if the DNA matched the biological parts, so they couldn't use different DNA. That was where the problem lay. Under certain circumstances (such as Godzilla roaring) Kiryu would 'remember' his past life and do such things as destroy buildings and help Godzilla. Such an episode led Kiryu to the bottom of the sea. They had finally been able to fish it out and fix the 'problem'. Not even ten Godzillas roaring would be able to stop him from working properly.

The problem now, however, was that during the retrieval process, it was leaked out to the public that the original Godzilla's bones were at Kiryu's core. Let's just say that not a lot of people, including Godzilla haters, liked this. Some thought that this would disturb the original Godzilla's spirit (have you ever seen the movie Poltergeist?), but even the non-superstitious were afraid that this would only anger the current Godzilla. Needles to say, there were protests and even riots of people demanding that Godzilla's bones be returned to the sea. Honestly, he couldn't understand why so many Americans could believe that their government was hiding alien space ships in area 51. Big secrets got out rather easily. It was the mundane secrets that stayed secret.

"Seems like a little much for a giant lizard, don't you think?" a voice said from behind Katagiri.

Katagiri sighed in disgust before turning around and greeting the man behind him. "Well, if it isn't Colonel Douglas Gordon, captain of the Gotengo," he said sarcastically.

Gordon responded in kind. "Well, if it isn't General Katagiri, asshole"

Leave it Douglas Gordon to remind Katagiri why he hated him so much. Gordon seemed to be physically incapable of listening to authority, and he wasn't subtle about it either. Most people knew that Gordon was once sent to the brig for striking a superior officer, but few people knew that Katagiri was that officer. The only people that Gordon seemed to ever show respect to were civilians and officers underneath him. To make a long story short, Gordon and Katagiri were complete opposites of each other. What was perhaps even unusual about him was that, even though he was not Japanese, he carried around a samurai sword on his back. When anyone asked why he would always say, "Ask Godzilla, he Knows." No one had any idea what he meant by that. The only reason that Katagiri put up with him was that Gordon was, quite simply, the best so called monster hunter that they had. Nearly everyone wanted him: G-Force, the GDF, the JSDF, and the UNXCC. Nearly all of the monsters that had been kept at Monster Island had been captured by the Gotengo with Gordon at command, even Godzilla himself.

"You know very well how dangerous Godzilla is," Katagiri said in response to Gordon's first question. "You've seen the kind of destruction he has caused."

"No, I've seen what kind of destruction his father could cause. He was the one with a personal vendetta against mankind. All Junior wants is a nice bit of unstable uranium-238, which nuclear reactors seem to have in abundance."

"Are you suggesting that we just let him walk into our cities unopposed?" Katagiri asked in disbelief.

"Tell me, did you ever read how I was able to bring Godzilla to Monster Island?"

"No," he said not really seeing the point of this.

"Rather than trying to defeat him like I did for the other monsters, I had the Gotengo fight him for a little bit of time, then we retreated. Godzilla followed as fast as he could. Once we got to Monster Island, I had the Gotengo bury underground, and set up some charges behind it. They exploded, thus faking the destruction of the Gotengo."

"What is the point of your little story?"

"My point is that Godzilla may not hate humans like his father, but if you start a fight with him, he is going to finish it. He has way too much pride not to."

"You almost talk like its person; he is just a stupid animal."

Gordon looked at Katagiri for a moment. He almost looked sorry for him. "Let me tell you something. Over the course of my many years of service, I have learned one thing. There are two kinds of fear. The first is terror, the kind that most people think of, to truly be scared of something. The second is respect. As in when the Bible says, 'Thou shall fear the Lord.' That is what it means. I have found that whether you mean terror or respect, everyone fears Godzilla. For me, it is the latter kind of fear. Tell me Katagiri, which one are you."

"Neither, I do not fear him, nor do I respect him."

Gordon almost seemed to laugh at this. "People who say neither are usually actually the first. Trust me, everyone fears Godzilla, no exceptions. So long general." With that, he walked away without asking to be dismissed.

Not surprisingly, Katagiri was very upset at this. "I really hate that man."

—

Xilien base on the planet Mars (far from human eyes)

Spacegodzilla was board. How much longer was this going to take? He hated to have to listen to other people. Though he didn't know it, he was thinking similar thoughts to King Ghidora. He wanted Godzilla dead, and he had plenty of power to do it. His allies, however, would prove a problem. He did not have the power to destroy all of them. So, he joined this alliance. But before they planned to attack, they wanted as many monsters on their side as possible. That was why he was here right now. The Sapiens had found the remains of a very powerful creature that Godzilla had defeated. Luckily for them, some of the remains were still living. Enough of them, in fact, that the Xiliens were able to start accelerating its growth. But because the creature was, in fact, a collection of microscopic creature, controlling it would be difficult. The creature was immune to sedatives, and all their research said that the creature would awaken as soon as it was fully healed.

That was where Spacegodzilla came in. He would subdue the monster so that they could implant the Kilaak's latest mind control device. Sirens started blaring. That told him that it was time. Finally. Spacegodzilla readied himself as a huge tube of strange liquids with the beast in side rose up from the underground bunker it was being held in. The creature started writhing in the tube. Finally it struck the tube causing it to crack. It then burst open, releasing the beast. It stood up and roared.

Destoroyah had been reborn.

_This is going to be fun_, Spacegodzilla thought.

Destoroyah charged forward at full speed. Spacegodzilla saw this coming from a mile away. He used his gravity powers to rise up in the air, causing Destoroyah to run right underneath him. He then struck the giant crustacean in the back with his multicolored aurora beam. This was all too easy. Destoroyah then turned around and unleashed his micro-oxygen breath. Spacegodzilla threw up his crystal shield, but it was better designed to protect from energy attacks, not gasses. Although it protected him from the main blast, some of it seeped through, eating away at his skin. Luckily for him, its secondary effect of choking the victim didn't affect him. Destoroyah then flew up, despite his gargantuan size, and clawed at him. They both hit the ground hard, and it immediately unleashed its horn katana on him. Spacegodzilla tried to bring his crystal shield back up, but the energy sword just shattered it. He rose his arm up in defense. If his skeleton had been made of bone, the horn katana probably would have sliced right through it. But his bones were made of the same crystals that grew out of his back and on his shoulders, nigh unbreakable. He then telekinetically threw Destoroyah back, but it used its pincer tail to grab him and carry him with it. They both flew a good mile before landing.

It was tough, Spacegodzilla would give it that, but not tough enough. He flicked his tail, sending a crystal flying towards Destoroyah. The crystal embedded in its shoulder and started growing, ripping though its flesh. Destoroyah ripped the crystal out, nearly taking its arm off with it. It healed instantly though. While it was distracted, Spacegodzilla hit it with another aurora blast, knocking it down. He then started to crush the red and purple monster by magnifying the gravity around it. Destoroyah lifted his head enough to unleash another micro-oxygen blast. The alien dinosaur was caught off guard by this, and fell to the ground. Destoroyah then jumped on him and started clawing and biting. Spacegodzilla was tired of this. He unleashed an aurora pulse (similar to Godzilla's atomic pulse), sending Destoroyah flying. Spacegodzilla decided to call his backup so he could end this quickly.

Destoroyah got up with an angry roar. More crystals struck him, but they came from the opposite side than Spacegodzilla was on, and they were purple colored. When Spacegodzilla learned that people had started calling the son of Godzilla the King of the Monsters, he decided that he needed a 'son' of his own. With the help of his new allies, he created a being that contained his crystalline DNA, but had most of his Godzilla DNA replaced with other creatures. Krystalak jumped out from his hiding place. He landed on top of Destoroyah and started scratching and clawing. The giant crustacean threw him 

off only to be hit by another aurora beam. As it was getting back up again, both Spacegodzilla and Krystalak whipped their tails, causing crystals to fly at Destoroyah's feet. The crystals grew to great height, surrounding the beast. Some of them even pierced its skin. Most of them were so tight that Destoroyah suddenly found itself unable to move. With that, Spacegodzilla made a gesture that signaled that it was safe for the Xiliens to come out. The creature would not be breaking out of there.

Spacegodzilla and Krystalak walked away. They would let the Xilien scientists take care of the rest. He could already see them attaching the Kilaakian mind control devices to the writhing creature. Spacegodzilla looked up at the sky, which was now turning dark. He saw a tiny light that was, in fact, the planet Earth. He had inherited his hatred for humanity from Godzilla. Unlike Godzilla, however, he had no reason to. It was blind and meaningless. But his hatred for them paled in comparison to his hatred for his 'father'. But if there was anyone he hated more than Godzilla, it was his 'brother', Godzilla Jr. That weakling did not deserve the title of King. Soon, he would be part of this invasion. Then, he would prove that he was the one and only Godzilla, King of the Monsters.

—

Infant Island

Moll woke up in a cold sweat. She was breathing so heavily that it took her a second to realize that her sister, Lora, was in a similar condition. Some… thing, a cloud darkness had come to them while they were dreaming.

"What was that?" Lora asked.

"I have no idea. Did Mothra feel it to?" Moll responded.

Normally she would have, but both of the Cosmos knew that she was too happy to feel anything right now. She was too busy taking care of her son. Yes, her son. For millions of years, Mothras have been being born and, when it was time, laying eggs that would produce the next Mothra. Every once in a while something would happen differently. Every couple of centuries, twin Mothra would be born from a single egg. What was even rarer, however, almost unheard of actually, was the birth of a male Mothra. Such Mothra were given the name Mothra Leo. The name came from one such Mothra that lived during ancient Rome. He sacrificed himself to save the world. A human who had seen the event said that, "He fought with the bravery of a lion (the Latin word for loin is Leo)." After that, the name stuck. Now the current Mothra had given birth to one. It was considered a great honor to be given a son.

The Cosmos would have to tell her what had happened later. Right now, they had to find out what that darkness was and where it came from. They both gasped as they realized that the darkness, which was coming from space, was not one thing, but many evil things.

And King Ghidora was heading the charge.

**To be continued in chapter 3**

—

I told you that there would be monsters that did not appear in any Godzilla movie, such as Krystalak and Mothra Leo in this chapter. Did everyone like my portrayal of Douglas Gordon (He's one of my favorite human characters)? Next up, Godzilla in action (finally)!


	3. Attack

Well, I'm back! I'm sorry that I haven't posted anything for a while. I was away from my computer for about a weak. In this chapter, we finally see Godzilla in action. Yaah! And by the way, the version of Rodan featured here is technically Fire Rodan since he has an atomic breath attack, but I don't really see any reason to call him that every time.

Godzilla is owned by Toho.

Now, on with the show!

**Chapter 3: Attack**

Osaka

It happened without warning. Some sort of cloaking technology had kept them hidden until they were right on top of the city. It included the usual duo of Gigan and Megalon, but they were not alone. There were two others. First, there was the pollution monster, Hedora. The final monster seemed to be another Gigan, but it was different. It was black in color, instead of the original's green and gold. Its fins were as red as its one eye. Finally, it looked sleeker and more metallic looking. The four alien beasts, not surprisingly, started destroying everything in sight. The cloak that allowed them to approach, however, apparently did not fool Godzilla's sixth sense. Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, and Zilla came on shore, ready to defend the King's territory.

—

GDF Headquarters

Katagiri was looking over the schematics of the newly rebuilt Dimensional Tide Device. It was designed to be a last resort in case all other anti-Godzilla weapons failed, and he wanted to make sure that it worked perfectly. He was only half-way through when a junior officer rudely interrupted.

"General, we have two major problems!" the officer said.

"What is it, lieutenant," he said. His voice clearly showed that he was irritated and uninterested.

"Sir, we have four alien monsters attacking Osaka. They just appeared out of nowhere. We didn't see them until they were right on top of us. Godzilla has already arrived with some of the other monster island inhabitants."

"Those brutes will only make things worse. Send Mecha-Ghidora, he's more suited for large scale conflicts."

"That's the other problem, sir. Mecha-Ghidora is gone! He just vanished into thin air!"

"What?!"

—

Godzilla took on Hedorah. He remembered what his father had told him about the abomination. This walking pile of ooze was barely effected by his atomic breath and even less so by his physical attacks. His father had needed help from the humans to defeat it the first time. He did, however, later figured out another way; a way that he passed down to Junior. Junior's back spines glowed red as he unleashed his atomic breath. The red beam did not strike Hedorah, however; rather, it hit the ground below it. Hedorah took no notice at it and flung large amounts of acidic slime at its opponent. Some of it hit Godzilla, but he shook it off like it wasn't even there. He continued to strike the ground again and again with his atomic breath. It got so hot that the concrete and rocks below it started to melt into boiling magma. Hedorah tried to leave the molten area, but Godzilla just struck the smog monster with his tail, sending it back. The creature knocked Godzilla with its red eye beam. Godzilla got up immediately, once again using his atomic breath. Pretty soon, Hedorah was surrounded by a ring of lava. It was at that point that Hedorah realized that the constant heat from the molten rock was doing 

what brief atomic blasts could not; it was dehydrating it. Its ooze was already starting to dry and crack. But Hedorah was not beaten yet.

—

Somewhere in the Arctic Circle

Very little things live in the Arctic Circle. Yet, at the moment, there stood two people in the middle of the barren landscape. One was a seemingly normal looking Japanese man, but with a strange, cockroach-like shadow. The other was a woman, only six inches tall, was dressed in a black dress. The man put away some sort of communication device that he had been talking into.

"The Sapiens have successfully teleported Mecha-Ghidora out of GDF HQ, and the Futuriens are currently attempting to take back control of it. The Xilien Controller wants to know how much longer this is going to take, and so do I."

"Nebulans," Belvera grumbled. "Tell him that I am almost done with the spell."

"Correct me if I am wrong," The Nebulan said, "but wasn't Battra destroyed? If Battra was male, and therefore cannot reproduce, how can his egg be hidden here? You also told the Alliance that our mind control technology could control mystical beings such as Mothra or Battra."

Belvera was obviously getting annoyed at her 'partners' incompetence. "The earth's spirit has yin and a yang; a soft and forceful side. Therefore, so must the manifestations of the earth's spirit. As long as there is a Mothra there will also be a Battra. As for your second question, no, your technology can not control Battra, but it can influence him. Mothra and Battra have, to put it lightly, and extreme dislike for each other. Normally, if the entire earth is threatened, they would put aside those differences and work together. With your technology, however, we can't control him, but we can 'encourage' him to follow his feelings and destroy. There! The last stone is in place."

Belvera had been placing mystic stones around the glacier that hid Battra's giant egg. She then completed the spell by singing a quick chant (she hated that part). The effect was immediate. The glacier broke away, revealing Battra's egg which hatched to reveal the giant, black, armored caterpillar. The creature was dazed; he needed to get use to his new surroundings. The Nebulan took those precious few seconds to activate a remote drone to attach a Kilaakian mind control device to the black Mothra. Mere seconds after the device was attached, Battra started heading off, towards Infant Island.

"Impressive," the Nebulan said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Belvera opened up an ancient scroll. On the scroll was the image of a bipedal monsters, ever so slightly Godzilla-shaped. The creature was white and brown in color and had three horns on its head. One was at the front of the head, almost like a rhino horn. The other two were bull-like but pointed forward, toward the front of the face. "Not anything at all."

—

Osaka

Anguirus charged the old Gigan. When he gained enough speed he rolled up into a ball. Gigan shot his blood red eye beam, but it dispersed harmlessly off of Anguirus's thick hide. He slammed full force into Gigan, slamming the alien cyborg into the ground. He stopped rolling only to find Gigan already recovered and on top of him. Gigan swung his giant claw arm into Anguirus's soft underbelly, drawing blood. It did not penetrate far, so the mutant anklyosaur easily countered with a strike from his spiked tail. The hit sent Gigan to the ground hard. Anguirus jumped into the air and then, most amazingly, flipped in mid-air so that his belly faced the sky. He then landed on top of Gigan, nearly crushing the beast. Gigan tried to counter with his buzz saw, but Anguirus's shell once again protected him as he got off. Gigan tried to get up, only to be slammed again by Anguirus's tail. He did not try to get back up again.

—

Somewhere just outside the Arctic Circle

Many years ago, a young boy dreamt of being friends with Minilla, as well as a mean ogre-like monster called Gabara. Little did he know that Gabara did in fact exist. He, like Death Ghidora, was one of a few ancient monsters locked away many thousands of years ago. When it came to such monsters, Gabara was, however, the runt of the litter. He was not very powerful at all. He was so weak in fact, that Belvera had only released him by accident while looking for Battra. They didn't even try to take control of him and let him go on his way. He realized that the great evil that was amassing would not only refuse to let him enter, but would also just as likely try to destroy him as they would the good guys. Scared for his life, he started heading for the largest collection of forces for good he could sense.

He was heading towards Monster Island.

—

Osaka

Megalon would have laughed if was capable of doing so. The creature before him, Zilla, was significantly smaller than him, only 180 ft high and 270 ft long. Megalon decided to end this quickly. He shot a blast of electricity from his horn, which Zilla dodged without even trying hard. Megalon was so enraged by this that he charged forward as fast as he could, with his drill hands spinning rapidly. Zilla dodged that just as easily. He then started running around Megalon in circles, blasting him continually with atomic fire. After several blasts, Zilla jumped on top Megalon and started clawing at him. After flailing around for a bit, Megalon was finally able to hit the giant lizard, sending him flying. Megalon immediately turned around and used his napalm bomb. Zilla managed to avoid the bomb itself, but it exploded upon hitting the ground. The blast seriously burned Zilla, but it also gave him an idea. He ran full speed at Megalon just as he was preparing another napalm bomb. Zilla jumped over Megalon, who ended up shooting his bomb straight upwards, missing Zilla. Now, Megalon's napalm bomb cannot defy gravity, and they don't explode until they hit something, so the blast fell back down exploding on top of the cyborg beetle. Zilla followed it up by hitting Megalon with his tail, clawing at him, and blasting him in the face with his atomic breath. Megalon realized that he had suffered to much damage to continue fighting properly. He burrowed underground, retreating.

—

Hawaii

As much as he hated to admit it, Katagiri knew that the 'good' monsters were doing just fine in Osaka. So, when a monster was reported in Hawaii, he decided to send Mecha-Godzilla II that way. The mechanical titan was being piloted by Kazuma Aoki. Mecha-Godzilla was less than a mile inland when Kazuma spotted the beast. The monster, which had been named Obsidious, seemed to be made completely out of rocks and magma. It spotted Mecha-Godzilla almost immediately. It spewed hundreds of gallons of magma on the mechanical titans. The giant machine had been built to withstand even the extreme temperature of Godzilla's atomic breath; a little lava wasn't going to do anything. Kazuma was about to have Mecha-Godzilla counterattack when something that felt like a missile struck its back side.

"What was that?" Kazuma said. He had Mecha-Godzilla turn around only to see something that he never thought he would ever see in person. It was something that had not been seen since the 70's – the original Mecha-Godzilla. Kazuma suddenly had a very bad feeling.

—

Osaka

Rodan was ready to take on this new Gigan. He soared past the black cyborg at near the speed of sound while firing his atomic breath. Gigan only staggered slightly. He was already ready by the time 

Rodan had made a mid-air u-turn. A red beam came from his eye just as it would from his predecessor, but rather than going strait, it scattered into a dozen smaller blasts that exploded all around Rodan, Knocking him out of the sky. He landed right next to Gigan. Rodan swung his wing at Gigan, who blocked it with one of his claws and struck Rodan with the other one. Rodan than blasted Gigan away with another atomic blast, but he did not fly very far. It was becoming quite clear that this Gigan was more powerful than his predecessor. Rodan rose up into the air only to have Gigan rush up and meet him. Gigan tore through Rodan's wing with his buzz saw, causing the giant pterosaur to crash into the ground. Rodan realized that he was in serious trouble.

—

Siberia

Unlike Mothra, Battra was a formidable fighter even in larval form. He had thick armor, sharp spikes, a large horn, and a powerful prism beam. Despite all of this, this form was slow-moving and grounded. If he wanted to match Mothra, he needed to be able to soar in the air. By the time that he had come several miles inland, he was ready for his transformation. Luckily for him, he did not need a cocoon. Here as a flash of light that concealed the monster. When it faded, he was fully transformed into his adult form. He lifted up into the air and flew the rest of the way. He was ready for her now.

—

Osaka

Hedorah climbed on top of Godzilla in a last desperate attempt to kill Godzilla. His slime was still very acidic, but because it was so dry it did not stick to Godzilla very well. Thus, he was able to throw the smog monster off of him rather easily. The ooze had burned away good portion of his skin, but it was already starting to heal. Hedorah tried to stand up, but its dry, brittle mud began to break under its own weight. Godzilla's spines began to glow bright red right before he unleashed his atomic breath. It slammed into Hedorah, smashing him into a million pieces. With his foe defeated, Godzilla looked around to see how the rest of the battle was going. Gigan was unconscious, and Megalon had retreated, but Rodan was having trouble with this new Gigan. Godzilla rushed to help his ally.

Rodan couldn't fly with his wing so torn up, and if he couldn't fly, he was doomed. Gigan was about to finish him off when a crimson beam of atomic energy struck the black alien in the side. Godzilla roared angrily at Gigan. Gigan responded by shooting two razor sharp saw blades at Godzilla. They cut into him, but he barely even flinched at it. Seeing that this opponent would not go down easily, Gigan decided to activate the device inside of him that had allowed him to sneak up on the city – a cloaking device.

Godzilla was certainly surprised when his opponent just vanished. He then took several red blasts from behind. Gigan's buzz saw than cut into his shoulder, spewing blood and causing him to cry out in pain. Gigan struck him a couple more times before Godzilla managed to strike the cyborg with his tail. Before Gigan could recover, Godzilla's entire body began to glow as he built up energy. Finally it was all unleashed outward as an atomic pulse. Gigan was sent crashing into a building, causing the rubble to pile up on top of him. While Godzilla still could not see Gigan, but he could see the moving rubble as the cyborg tried to get out from under it. Godzilla walked up to him and grabbed him by what felt like his head and threw him as hard as he could. He then used his atomic breath on the area that was disturbed by Gigan's landing. The beast's cries of pain told the monster king that it was a direct hit.

Godzilla saw blood dripping from an invisible source. Gigan deactivated his cloak when he realized that the bleeding gave him away. Godzilla was about to finish him when the recovered, original Gigan flew in, cutting the monster king with his buzz saw. The two Gigans ran forward, planning on double teaming him. They were stopped, however, when Anguirus and Zilla ran forward, colliding with the black Gigan. That left the other Gigan alone with Godzilla. Gigan struck Godzilla several times with his clawed arms before Godzilla caught one of them in mid swing and twisted it until it broke. Gigan had been one of his father's most persistent foes, and he was tired of him. Godzilla grabbed him tight by the shoulders. He then shot Gigan in the head with his atomic breath at point blank range. The blast hit Gigan's mechanical eye, shattering it, and continued on into his computer brain, frying it. When Godzilla let go of Gigan, he fell over – dead. _About time_, Godzilla thought.

The black Gigan was in the middle of battling Anguirus and Zilla when he saw his counterpart fall. It became quite clear to him that he was outmatched, so he flew into space as fast as possible. His masters would not be happy.

Godzilla roared in victory. Rodan would need time to heal, but other than that there were no serious injuries. The damage to the city was actually minimal, and they had destroyed two of their foes. It had been a good battle. Yet, Godzilla could not shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

—

Secret Xilien Base

"The entire thing was a disaster!" the Nebulan leader exclaimed. He was in his true form of a giant cockroach. "Both Gigan and Hedorah were destroyed, but you probably don't care since the Gigan that you created made it out alive!" He was sitting at a large round table along with the Xilien, Kilaakian, Sapien, and Futurien leaders, as well as Belvera.

"Calm yourself," the Xilien Controller said mechanically. "It is true, sacrifices were made, but I assure you that they were necessary." The Nebulan leader was about to object when the Controller continued, "1: Obsidius and the Sapiens' Mecha-Godzilla is currently engaging the humans' Mecha-Godzilla. 2: Battra is on his way to fighting and destroying Mothra. 3: In helping the humans, Godzilla has given us a chance to strike his kind much more thoroughly."

"What do you mean by that?" The Nebulan said

"With Godzilla in Osaka, the earth monsters' 'home base' has been left completely defenseless."

—

Several miles above the Pacific Ocean

King Ghidora was hovering in mid-air. Next to him were his 'allies', Monster X, Death Ghidora, and his newest one, Mecha-Ghidora. He looked down below him and saw a tiny rock. It was Monster Island. It was so calm, and peaceful, and quiet. He was going to fix that.

**To be continued in Chapter 4**

Things are about to get a lot worse for our heroes. Mecha-Godzilla II vs. Mecha-Godzilla I and Obsidius, Mothra vs. Battra, and The Ghidoras invade Monster Island. Also, I know that Final Wars Gigan did not have a cloaking device, but I thought it would be cool. It kind of completes the whole giant alien/cyborg/ninja thing that he has going on. Finally, totally worthless points to anyone who can guess what monster Belvera is planning on raising next. Please review.


	4. Massacre

I think that the title of this chapter speaks for itself. Enjoy.

Godzilla is owned by Toho, but you probably new this by now.

—

**Chapter 4: Massacre**

Monster Island

_This is going to be fun_, King Ghidora thought. He did not even try to sneak up on the inhabitants of Monster Island. His bell-like roar could be heard throughout the island. He knew that if he announced his presence that he would not have to go searching for the puny monsters that lived here, they would come to him. He called to his fellow Ghidora. It would have been impossible for any human to understand exactly what he said, but what happened next would have given a pretty good idea.

"Kill all of them."

He and his allies – Mecha-Ghidora, Death Ghidora, and Monster X – were almost to the shore when It came from beneath the Sea. It was a writhing mass of tentacles, a giant octopus. It climbed all over the much larger King Ghidora. It was soon joined by the other giant cephalopods, Oodako and Gezora. The giant octopus and squid burst from the waters, trying to drag Mecha and Death Ghidora into the shallow water. King Ghidora didn't have time for this. His mouth began to glow a golden color just before his lightning-like gravity beams on the giant cephalopod, tearing it to shreds. His allies did the same.

He flew away from the shallow waters, stained with green blood, and landed on the shore. He saw all manner of creatures running out to face him. Now the games could begin. The first to come to him were the lobster, Ganimes, and the turtle, Kamoebas. The two creatures tried to rush him, but he slammed them away with his two spiked tail. He then stepped on the much smaller Kamoebas while he fried Ganimes with his gravity beams. When the lobster was dead, he pressed down on Kamoebas until he heard a loud crunch, telling him that the turtle's shell had collapsed. He was about to look for more victims when he saw a small creature standing below him and growling. It was the beast that the humans called Ymir, the last living creature from the planet Venus. He must have missed it when he decimated that planet all those millions of years ago. He fixed that mistake with a flash of his gravity beams.

He looked at his allies, and he liked what he saw. Death Ghidora had just ripped Crustaceous Rex in half and was about to fry a giant rat with his fire-like breath attack. Mecha-Ghidora was killing dinosaurs right and left with his energy attacks. Monster X had just finished off a giant King Cobra when he was knocked down by a strong kick to his back. He turned around to see the giant dinosaur – Gorosaurus. Monster X zapped him with his eye beams, causing him to cry out in agonizing pain. He may have been much more powerful than the monsters that had already tried to face the Ghidoras, but Godzilla he was not. Gorosaurus ran up and bit down on Monster X's shoulder. Monster X responded by grabbing the dinosaur's jaws, pulling him off of him. He continued to pull on the creatures jaws until there was a loud snap. Monster X let go of Gorosaurus's broken jaws, so that the dead beast could fall to the ground.

King Ghidora was very pleased about all of this. He was so distracted by this that he didn't even notice the Kamacurases and Kumonga behind him.

—

Hawaii

"Structural Integrity at 58 percent," yelled the computer voice over the explosions.

Mecha-Godzilla II was in trouble and his pilot, Kazuma, knew it. Every time he tried to focus on either Obsidius or Mecha-Godzilla I, the other would just attack him from behind. Mecha-G II was not 

designed for multiple opponents; he was barely even designed for anything other than Godzilla himself. Kazuma had to think of something fast.

Obsidius was trying to hold Mecha-G II while Mecha-Godzilla used his laser eye beams. The beams were very different from Godzilla's atomic breath. While Mecha-G II's coating of artificial diamonds did offer some protection, but very little, and he could not use it to power its plasma cannon. To make it even worse, Mecha-Godzilla's spinning force field protected it from almost everything Kazuma could throw at it. The only good thing about the entire situation was that the energy from Mecha-Godzilla's newest weapon, the ion cannon, was compatible with Mecha-G II's plasma cannon. Sapiens had obviously built it to replace the previous versions' flamethrower. Unfortunately, the alien machine had stopped using it when it noticed that it wasn't doing much damage to Mecha-G II, and the plasma cannon still did not have enough power to fire.

While the whole situation looked bleak, Kazuma and his impressive machine were not defeated yet. With its massive mechanical strength, Mecha-G II was able to turn around so that Obsidius now faced Mecha-Godzilla just as the second machine unleashed well over a dozen missiles. The missiles exploded on impact with the lava creature's back, causing it to let go of Mecha-G II. Kazuma tried to press the advantage by using his electrified wrist cables, but it soon became clear that Obsidius's stone body did not conduct electricity well. It pulled the cables out just as blasted Mecha-G II with its magma breath.

"Damn it! Nothing works on these things!" Kazuma said. He knew he had to destroy Obsidius in order to level the playing field. He was using his laser eye beams on Obsidius when an idea suddenly came upon him. The GDF had recently added a device to Mecha-G II's right arm that would spray a sticky sludge in order to temporarily blind most monsters. He used the device on Mecha-Godzilla. He knew that it wouldn't blind the mechanical foe, but that wasn't the point. With sludge over its yellow eyes, Mecha-Godzilla couldn't use its eye lasers, so it switched to its ion cannon instead.

"Yes!" Kazuma screamed. Mecha-G II's artificial diamonds absorbed the blast without a problem, finally giving it enough power to use its plasma cannon. Mecha-G II turned around and blasted Obsidius with its ultimate weapon, nearly tearing the lava creature in half. It only took a few more blasts from Mecha-G II's mega buster ray to finish off the creature for good.

"Finally," Kazuma said, "Now I have a chance." Those hopes were quickly dashed aside when the first Mecha-Godzilla used its abdomen's cutting beam on the arm of its human counterpart, slicing it clean off.

"Structural Integrity at 42 percent," the computer voice once again called out. The two mechanical titans continued to pelt each other with their various weapons, with the alien Mecha-Godzilla continually in the lead. It became quite clear to Kazuma that Mecha-Godzilla I just had superior firepower, and Mecha-Godzilla II had suffered too much damage. Finally, a laser blast sent Mecha-G II crashing to the ground.

"Structural Integrity at 26 percent. Mega buster ray offline. Eye lasers offline. Left leg not responding." Kazuma sighed; he was helpless now. At the moment, Mecha-Godzilla II was still at a point where it could be salvaged and repaired, but Kazuma had a feeling that the alien machine wasn't going to stop until it knew it was destroyed. He had one chance left. He turned off all of his machine's power; it was completely offline. Mecha-Godzilla I noticed the sudden lack of movement from its counterpart. It blasted Mecha-Godzilla II with two missiles to make sure. When nothing happened, it decided the giant machine was as good as dead and flew off to its master.

When he decided that it was safe, Kazuma turned the radio back on to contact the GDF. "Katagiri is not going to like this."

—

Monster Island

King Ghidora hadn't had this much fun in millennia. Cries of pain and agony could be heard everywhere. The casualties now included a giant sea snake, the giant walrus, maguma, the lizard-like 

creature, Redosaurus, a giant bat, and hundreds of dead dinosaurs. That last one brought back such sweat memories of global destruction for Ghidora.

His silent reminiscing was interrupted when he felt a small sting in his back. He turned one of his heads around and found two Kamacurases biting into his side. He saw another four of them heading towards the other Ghidoras. This was pathetic. Death Ghidora released his fire breath, burning two Kamacurases alive. Mecha-Ghidora caught one of them in his grappling device. Originally, it was only meant to be used to capture a monster, but the Sapiens had altered it so that it would crush its prey. Mecha-Ghidora decided to test it. Monster X grabbed a Kamacuras with his powerful arms and tore the giant insect in half. King Ghidora himself lashed out with one of his heads, so that the head of one of the Kamacurases was in between his jaws. He clamped down on the mantises head, killing it instantly. The final Kamacuras tried to flee, but King Ghidora killed it with his Gravity beams.

The Kamacuras was just a distraction however. Kumonga had used them to sneak up close to King Ghidora. He sprang from the giant jungle at lightning speed and latched onto Ghidora, injecting venom. King Ghidora did not cry out in pain; he simply smiled wickedly. Stupid spider, did it honestly think that the venom of an earth creature, no matter how potent, would be able to hurt him? Ghidora grabbed the giant spider with his three heads and threw the creature off of him. He then blasted it with his gravity beams, but not powerfully enough to kill the beast. No, too many of the beasts that he had killed to day had died quickly; they didn't have a chance to suffer. He pressed his foot down on Kumonga, not hard enough to crush the spider, just enough to hold him still. He then bent down and clamped his central mouth around one of the spider's legs. He then began to pull…

Mecha-Ghidora had just finished killing the beast known as Rhinosaurus when he noticed something that he knew King Ghidora would want to see. King Ghidora had just finished with the now dead spider when he heard his allies call. Then he saw it. Hiding in the jungle was the child – Minilla. When King Ghidora had faced the ten monsters during the Kilaak invasion, it had been the child that had struck the final blow. Now, he was going to kill the child, and he was going to enjoy every single second of it.

—

The Pacific Ocean

Mothra was rushing as fast as she could towards Monster Island. She could feel all of the pain and suffering and she had to stop it. Unfortunately, a red energy blast struck Mothra, sending her crashing down to a small island. She immediately knew exactly who attacked her.

Battra

She really didn't want to do this right now, but she knew that she had to. She rushed forward while using her blue eye beams. The beams hit Battra, but he countered with his equally powerful prism beams. The two giant moths circled around each other while Mothra unleashed lightning from her wings and Battra released his purple lightning from his own wings. Most of the electrical strikes struck each other, but a few hit home. It might have been beautiful if it wasn't for the fact that the two moths were bigger than most whales, and if any of the stray bolts hit you, you would be dead.

Battra flew towards Mothra at top speed, slamming into her. The two moths fell several hundreds of feet before they were able to stabilize themselves. Battra's horn began to glow red, showing that he was just about to use his horn beam. Mothra was able to release her reflective scales just in time to protect her from the blast. The red beam scattered in all directions as it reflected off the scales, some of the smaller blasts hitting Battra. The black Mothra cried out in pain as his own blasts hit him.

Mothra had to press the advantage. She blasted Battra with her blue eye beams again. She tried to blast him again only to have the blast collide with Battra's prism beam. Battra rushed towards his light counterpart. The two moths collided in mid air. Battra grabbed hold of Mothra as tight as he could and started to fly down ward. It became clear that Battra was trying to crash them both to the ground. She had to find a weak point to use her energy blasts fast. Then she saw it – a Kilaakian mind control device. It was a tiny machine, no bigger than her tiny priestesses, implanted on a soft spot on Battra's neck. With only seconds to spare, Mothra blasted the device off with her blue eye beams and tried to 

pull away from the ground while her dark counterpart was dazed. They still hit the ground, but not as hard as they were going to.

It was a couple of seconds before the dust cleared and both moths rose into the air. Battra's head was finally starting to clear as he slowly realized what was going on. For a second, Battra still looked mad at Mothra, but this quickly passed as he suddenly started to feel great pain and suffering. Mothra explained to him what was happening on Monster Island, and after a few seconds, Battra agreed to help.

They were not going to make it in time however. The Alien Alliance had been watching the entire battle, just as they had been for all of their other monster related activity. The Sapien Commander still looked pleased about how well Mecha-Godzilla did, but the Xilien Controller did not share that feeling. He was displeased that Mothra had freed Battra from their control. Luckily, he had a backup plan. He pressed a small button and the effect was immediate. The ground below Mothra and Battra began to shake. Several tentacles sprang from the ground all around the two moths. Mothra soon realized that they weren't tentacles, they were vines. A gigantic crocodilian head soon followed the vines. The entire mass was huge.

It was Biolante.

—

Monster Island

Minilla was too scared to even move. There he was, the terrible King Ghidora, seemingly back from the dead. All three heads had a different expression on, one was examining him closely, one was seething with hatred, and the other with a wicked grin on his face, but they were all looking at him. The giant space demon took a few steps forward, ready to tear the child limb from limb. Minilla used his neon blue atomic breath on Ghidora, but the young dinosaur had nowhere near the power of his father or brother. The blast just glanced off of Ghidora's golden hide. The terrible creature was almost on top of Minilla, when two lizard-like creatures landed on top of Ghidora, sending him to the ground.

Varan and Baragon were doing their best to keep King Ghidora pinned to the ground, but it wasn't going very well. Varan roared at Baragon, telling him to take Minilla and get the hell out of here. Baragon didn't want to leave Varan with the horrible space demon, but Varan insisted. Baragon got off of Ghidora and ran towards Minilla. He grabbed the young dinosaur and took him away from the battle. He began to dig a tunnel and instructed Minilla to follow. He hoped Varan would be okay.

Varan sent a clawed hand into King Ghidora's face, but it not even scratch the surface. Ghidora smacked Varan with his tail to get him off of him. When he landed, he immediately got back up, and used his amazing jumping abilities to get back on top of Ghidora. He bit down on one of the demon's necks while using every claw and spike he had to tear at Ghidora's flesh. It wasn't working. Ghidora grabbed hold of Varan with all three of his heads and flung him off of him. Varan was about to attack again when a black and white fist slammed into his face. King Ghidora had called in the cavalry.

Monster X punched Varan again, this time in the stomach. Varan responded by hitting him with his tail. While he was still recovering, metal pincers clamped around him and began to try to crush him. Varan didn't know that Mecha-Ghidora could do that. Varan used his powerful legs to jump as high as he could, taking Mecha-Ghidora with him. When they both landed, the pincers were just damaged enough for Varan to get loose. He had barely gotten up when Death Ghidora's fire breath struck him in the back. He was about to attack the dark demon when his golden counterpart also struck him in the back with his gravity beams, sending him to the ground.

This time he had trouble getting up, but he couldn't give up now. He had to make sure that Baragon and Minilla could get away safely. When he did get up, King Ghidora was already there, towering over Varan. Ghidora reared his right head up high and sent it down crashing onto Varan. Then the space demon struck him with his left head. Varan once again crumpled to the ground. Varan gathered all of his remaining strength to jump as far as he could. He landed on top of Death Ghidora and began to claw and bite at the three headed demon, but a strike from Monster X's tail sent him flying. When he landed, all four Ghidoras surrounded him. Then all of them unleashed their energy attacks on him at 

the same time. When the smoke cleared, one could see that Varan wasn't getting up any time soon. He was bleeding everywhere. He had several broken bones. He was breathing heavily. He could barely even move. King Ghidora walked up to the broken monster. He had one of his heads put its teeth around the poor creature's throat and lifted him off the ground. He then began to squeeze. The life began to fade from Varan's eyes. He just hoped that his sacrifice had not been in vain.

Ghidora released Varan, letting his dead body fall to the ground. He had really enjoyed that death. He looked around and saw the burning jungle and dead bodies, and he was satisfied. His only regret was that Minilla had gotten away. Still, it had been a good day. He called his fellow Ghidoras to him; it was time to leave. The terrible monsters flew away, leaving Monster Island to burn.

—

Godzilla and his allies were rushing towards Monster Island as fast as they could. He could sense that something was terribly wrong, and he hoped beyond hope that he wasn't too late.

**To be continued in chapter 5**

Yes, that was a violent chapter, but it shows exactly how evil King Ghidora is. Looks like no one has correctly guessed what monster Belvera is planning on releasing next. I'll give you a hint. The monster has never actually appeared in a movie with Godzilla. Next up, Godzilla is going to get very angry.

Please Review.


	5. Aftermath

Sorry that it's been a while since I last updated this story. I actually had my wisdom teeth removed, so I was groggy for a few days, but I'm back now.

Congratulations, someone correctly guessed the identity of the mysterious monster, but I'm not telling who. You'll just have to wait until it is released. It is interesting that one of you should mention Dagahra, because he will actually be appearing in this chapter.

I should also let you know that, unfortunately, Gamera and the rest of the Daiei monsters will not be appearing in this story. Sorry, but it's hard enough to keep track of all the monsters that I am including. Maybe I'll include them in a future story, but not this one.

But if it makes you feel any better, Kong will be making an appearance. Yeah! Just wait a little longer.

Godzilla is owned by Toho. Now, on with the show!

**Chapter 5: Aftermath**

Monster Island

Miki broke down and cried. It was all too horrible. The dead were everywhere. No one had been spared the wrath of whatever it was that attacked the island. Even the giant ants had had their anthill crushed as if an angry kid had stepped on it. She turned around to see Manda and Titanosaurus coming to the shore. She thanked God that those two had been off the island when the attack had happen. By the time that Godzilla, Zilla, Anguirus, Rodan, and the H.E.A.T. team had arrived, whatever it was was already gone.

Godzilla was equally shocked. Many of these creatures had been his friends. Some had even stood by him even before he had proven that he was worthy of his father's title. He was thinking the same thing that Miki was. _Who could have done this?_ Suddenly, they both felt a cold, evil feeling, and it became clear to both of them what the answer to that question was.

"King Ghidora," Miki whispered.

"But how could that be? Wasn't he killed during the Kilaak invasion of 99?" Monique Dupre asked.

"I thought so," Miki replied, "but I wouldn't be surprised if he survived. He has retreated from battle with heads missing, only to have them grown back by the time he reappears. Besides, I can tell that it is him. Ghidora's mind is so dark and so powerful that it leaves a psychic impression where ever he goes. It is very unique and very unpleasant. They don't call him the King of Terror for nothing."

"Where does Ghidora come from?" Randy Hernandez asked.

This time Nick answered. "No one knows for sure." He had been studying King Ghidora. "There many legends across millions of worlds, at least, that is what the Cosmos have said. Apparently, even the most ancient races in the universe have stories about him even from when their civilizations were young."

"But not even King Ghidora could do all of this by himself, at least, not in the time it took us to get back to the island," Mendel Craven said. He and N.I.G.E.L. were scanning the area for any clues that might be able to help them.

He was right, even King Ghidora would need help to cause so much destruction so quickly. "But who or what would work with him to do this," Miki said.

"Perhaps we could answer that," two tiny voices said from seemingly nowhere. The entire H.E.A.T. team looked up see Mothra's two priestesses, the Cosmos, on top of Mothra's tiny duplicate, Fairy. "We believe that three other monsters helped Ghidora, and we think we know the identity of at least one of them."

Before the Cosmos could continue, Miki had to ask one question. "Where's Mothra?"

"She is a little busy right now."

—

A small Island in the Pacific

A long time ago, a scientist lost his daughter and his sorrow over her drove him mad. He tried to bring her back with the science of cloning, but that science was still in its infancy. Test tube babies still belonged to the realm of science fiction. Then he had an idea. Godzilla had amazing healing abilities. Perhaps, if he spliced her DNA with Godzilla's DNA, she might be able to grow without any outside influence. He tried this, but the two strands would not fuse together. He almost gave up hope. After more research, however, he learned that if he 'diluted' Godzilla's DNA by adding a third DNA strand, it would work. He found that plant DNA would work. He decided to use his daughter's favorite plant – the rose. In one way, the experiment was a success. A being did grow from the DNA, and, somehow, it did have his daughter's spirit. But in another way, the experiment failed. The being was neither human, nor plant, nor giant dinosaur, but a horrible combination of the three. Her human soul clashed with Godzilla's instincts, causing her to go into terrible rampages. She and Godzilla finally fought. After a long and difficult battle, Godzilla finally overcame her. She turned into golden pollen that flew into space. She did not want her father to be sad, however. For in her destruction, her spirit finally found rest and peace. The pollen recollected in space and started to grow, where it was discovered by the Xilliens. Her spirit might have passed on, but Biollante's body was still very much alive.

Mothra was barely able to dodge the huge spray of acidic sap. Luckily, her distraction work, as Battra was able to get several blasts of his prism beams at Biollante's back. The blast took out a large chunk of Biollante, but it grew back almost immediately. She did, after all, have even better regenerative abilities than Godzilla.

Biollante twisted her head around to snap at Battra, once again, barely missing her much smaller opponents. Biollante lashed out with her many, many vines. Despite their best efforts, neither Mothra, nor Battra were able to avoid these. The vines quickly entangled them and started squeezing. The two giant moths were able to get free by cutting the vines with their blue and red beams. Biollante then rushed forward with a speed that defied her size, spraying acid as she charged. Mothra and Battra were able to avoid this as well and countered with lightning from their wings. Unfortunately, being a plant with roots stuck into the earth, Biollante was grounded. The electricity passed through her harmlessly. Even if they had hurt her, it probably would have healed instantly.

They had to think of something quickly, or they would be in serious trouble. Then Battra had an idea. At the center of Biollante's stomach was a large, glowing, red spot. Perhaps it was Biollante's equivalent to Godzilla's radiation absorbing organ. Maybe if they destroyed it, the rest of Biollante would follow. Mothra and Battra flew forward, blasting Biollante's core with as many energy attacks as they could. Biollante was not going to stand still as this happened, however.

Biollante sprayed Mothra with acid, causing her to crash to the ground. She then smashed Battra with her vines, sending him to the ground as well. Despite this, the two moths continued to pelt Biollante at her core, slowly warring down on the plant flesh. Biollante then grabbed Mothra with her vines and started to drag her towards her. Biollante was trying to crush Mothra under her gargantuan weight. Before Biollante could do this, Battra landed right on top of her core and started to claw and blast at her at close range.

Finally, it could take no more, and Biollante's core exploded in a shower of sticky green liquid. The blast was so powerful, it through both Mothra and Battra a good mile. When the two giant moths got up, they saw that Biollante was already starting to break down into golden pollen. Battra wasn't willing to let this terrible beast escape and re-grow. He unleashed purple lightning from his wings, frying the pollen. With Biollante defeated, Mothra knew that they needed to continue their journey to Monster Island. The two giant moths soared off.

—

Monster Island

"The name of the second monster is Death Ghidora," the two Cosmos said in unison.

"Death Ghidora? You mean that there is another Ghidora out there?" Randy asked. He didn't know what was more shocking – what he had just been told, or the fact that the people who told him that were six inches tall (He had never seen the Cosmos in person before).

"Yes," the Cosmos continued, "When King Ghidora first came to earth, a small piece of one of his tails was cut off, and it fell into a volcano. After many millions of years, an ancient, evil race found the tail and used it to create Death Ghidora. It may not be quite as powerful as its predecessor, but it is still a very horrible beast. It could only have been released by our third sister, Belvera."

Everyone looked a little shocked that the world famous Mothra twins actually had a third sister. "I'm assuming that she would be the black sheep of the family," Nick said.

"Yes," the Cosmos said, obviously not wanting to go any further into it.

"Wait," Miki said, "I thought that you said that there were three other monsters, what were the other…"

Miki was interrupted when Godzilla's roar split the air. It was coming from deep within the jungle. It was not Godzilla's usual roar of challenge, or anger, or triumph, but a roar that was not only one of sorrow but a call as well. They still couldn't find Minilla, and Godzilla was still looking for his brother. So far, no one had answered.

He roared one more time. He listened and heard nothing. He almost gave up hope when a small noise seemed to come from underground. Godzilla ran to the spot as fast as he could, shaking the ground in the process. The ground bulged before Baragon stuck his head out. Baragon came completely out of the hole, followed by Minilla. The little, terrified dinosaur ran up to his brother. The two reptiles hugged each other tightly, so thankful that they had found each other. They had already lost their father; they did not want to lose each other.

Miki was so happy to see Junior and Minilla reunited, but she still needed her question answered. "What were the other two monsters?"

"Perhaps I can answer that question," came yet another voice from above.

Everyone looked up to see a silver, red, yellow, and blue robot flying down. In its arms was an elderly man whose appearance made him look like a stereotypical scientist.

"Greetings, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Goro Ibuki, and this is Jet Jaguar.

—

Xillien Base

"Success!" the Sapien Commander cried. "The enemy forces have been severely crippled. No one can stop us now!"

"Yes," the Kilaakian Matriarch concurred. This entire exercise has proven most successful. I commend you, Controller, for a most excellent strategy.

The Xillien Controller's normally emotionless face suddenly showed a look of surprise. "I was not the originator of that plan. A Sapien officer recommended it to me. He told me that his commander came up with it."

"I wish," the Sapien Commander responded, "I thought Belvera came up with it."

"Wasn't me. I thought it came from the Futuriens."

"None of my men developed the strategy," the Futurien leader said.

The Nebulan leader seemed to be waiting for the others to be say something before he said, "Is anyone going to ask if we developed it?"

"Well, did you?" Belvera asked mockingly.

"Well… no."

Needless to say, this worried the Controller greatly. How could no one know where the plan came from? Almost nothing went through this base without him knowing about it. He planned nearly every action that this alliance had taken. Even what they would do when they had concurred the earth. The Xilliens would get a large portion of the planet's resources. The Kilaaks would get 40 percent of the human race to be used as breeding stock. The Nebulans would get another 40 percent for slave labor. The Sapiens would get the planet itself to replace their own, which had fallen into a black hole, except for Japan and some of the surrounding nations, which would be given to Belvera and the Futuriens to rule over the remaining 20 percent of humanity.

The Controller did his best to hide his distress. "I will investigate this further. Right now, I believe it is an excellent time to attack Godzilla himself. I have already sent a monster."

"Won't he be surrounded by other monsters right now? Why would we attack him now?" the Nebulan leader asked.

"I have spent many years studying Godzilla. He will no doubt be very angry and will insist on fighting whatever monster we send on his own, without any help."

With that, the meeting ended, but the Controller could not shake this very bad feeling.

—

Monster Island

"Dr. Ibuki," Elsie Chapman said, "It's an honor to meat you. I've heard great deal about you and your robot."

Both she and Miki looked over at Jet Jaguar. Miki noticed that N.I.G.E.L. had gone up to Jaguar and seemed to be examining him very closely. She wondered if N.I.G.E.L. was programmed for jealousy. N.I.G.E.L. rose his arm up in order to initiate a hi-five, no doubt because one of Randy's reprogramming sessions. Jet Jaguar gave him the hi-five that he wanted, and took N.I.G.E.L.'s arm clean off in the process.

"N.I.G.E.L.! Nooooo!" Mendel screamed.

Miki turned her attention back to Dr. Ibuki while Mendel ran over to N.I.G.E.L. as he began to spark where his arm used to be. "You said that you could tell us who what the other two monsters were."

"Yes," Dr. Ibuki said as he took a small device with a screen on it out of his pocket. He turned it on and handed it to Nick and the rest of the team. "This is an image from a G-Force satellite meant to track Godzilla and other monsters. It shows the island during the attack. You can King and Death Ghidora as well as the other two monsters.

"I didn't know that you worked with G-Force." Miki said.

"I did for a little while. I eventually left the organization, though I still keep a few ties."

"I recognize the third monster," said Nick as he examined the screen. "That's Mecha-Ghidora, isn't it?"

"Yes," Dr. Ibuki said, "Which can only mean one thing – the Futuriens must be involved as well."

"I don't recognize that fourth monster," Monique said. The others were equally unfamiliar.

"It's called Monster X," Dr. Ibuki continued. "A couple of years ago, G-Force considered creating a new monster from King Ghidora's DNA in order to protect the world from Godzilla and other monsters.

"That is illogical," The Cosmos said in unison. "King Ghidora's evil permeates every fiber of his being. You would never be able to control such an evil creature."

"We considered that. That why we planned to splice Ghidora's DNA with human DNA in order to make it more controllable. The problem was that the two DNA strand would not fuse. Just as Godzilla's DNA needed the plant DNA to fuse with human DNA, we needed a third strand to complete the splicing. We found that Xillien DNA would work. We put the spliced DNA through a computer simulation to see what such a creature would look like. It was almost identical to the creature that we see here. Eventually, the Monster X program was abandoned in favor of the Mecha-Godzilla III program. I can only think of one group that could get their hands on human, Ghidora's, and Xillien DNA and that would be the Xilliens themselves."

Nick seemed to be very worried. "Gigan, one of the creatures who attacked Osaka, was created by the Nebulans, wasn't he? Do you realize what that means? King Ghidora has teamed up with the Xilliens, the Nebulans, the Futuriens, and Belvera."

"Actually," Ibuki corrected, "There's more. Around the same time as the attacks on Osaka and Monster Island Mecha-Godzilla II was sent to investigate a disturbance in Hawaii. When it got there, we found not only the original Mecha-Godzilla, which was built by the Sapiens, but a mutant creature that we named Obsidius. Mecha-Godzilla II was able to destroy Obsidius. On its remains, we found a device that was apparently controlling it. We believe that it is Kilaakian in design."

"Battra also had such a device on him," the Cosmos said.

"So, are you telling us that a super-evil space dragon, four alien races, a group of renegade people from the future, and a magical midget have all teamed up to conquer the planet," Randy said in complete disbelief. "I don't think that it could get any worse."

"Actually, it can," Ibuki corrected again. He pressed a button on the device, causing another picture to appear on the screen. "This was taken from a probe passing by Mars." The picture showed the red Martian landscape, but at its center was a huge spire made completely out of crystal.

"Spacegodzilla," Miki gasped. "What are we going to do now? So many monsters have fallen already."

"Actually, I brought help." Everyone looked at Dr. Ibuki curiously. "Not every monster lives on Monster Island. I was able to get these ones to help us."

On cue, several giant creatures came out from the ocean. The first looked like a giant version of the Frankenstein monster. Miki had heard how the heart of the original monster had been found by the Nazis and sent to their allies in Japan. The heart had been lost in the atomic attack on Hiroshima. Many years later, it was discovered that radiation from the bomb had not only caused the heart to grow a hole knew body, but caused it to grow to gigantic size. The monster was believed dead after fighting Baragon, but since Baragon survived, it was no surprise that 'Frankenstein' had survived as well. Next, two Neanderthal-like creatures, one red and the other green appeared. Miki recognized them to (She had gone through the G-Force data base very thoroughly). They were believed to have some connection to the Frankenstein monster. They were Sanda and Gaira, known collectively as the Gargantuas. Next there was a huge machine shaped like an up-right gorilla. It had been originally built by a mad man, but Dr. Ibuki had rebuilt and reprogrammed it. It was King Kong's robotic duplicate, MechaniKong. Finally, there was the pathetic excuse for a demon, Gabara.

At the same time, Jet Jaguar activated whatever device it was that allowed it to change his size. He kept going until he was nearly as tall as Godzilla. A few second later, Mothra and Battra finally arrived. Those eight, along with Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Zilla, Minilla, Baragon, Manda, and Titanosaurus made for sixteen monsters. Maybe this situation wasn't as hopeless as it seemed.

It was at this point the Alliance's next monster decided to reveal itself. His masters had told him that Godzilla would insist on fighting him alone, so he decided to wait for as many witnesses as possible. 

He came out of the water, growling as loud as he could to make sure that everyone headed his presence. He was blue-green in color with a yellow underbelly. He looked a lot like a dragon, but instead of wings, he had large fin-like structures. This made him look like a cross between a dragon and a manta ray. Mothra recognized this creature. It was Dagahra.

Dagahra roared a challenge at Godzilla. If that creature was working with Ghidora, Godzilla would gladly accept. Anguirus and Zilla were about to join Godzilla, but he motioned for them to stay back. Despite their protests, he would take care of this himself.

Dagahra was not scared. In addition to his Irabushan beam and the crimson beams that came from his shoulder cannons, the Xilliens had given him one extra attack. He was originally meant to clean up toxic waste, not unlike Hedorah. When Hedorah absorbed waste, however, he produced an incredibly potent acid. It only took a little genetic manipulation for Dagahra to do the same, releasing it from both his mouth and his shoulder cannons.

There was nothing left but to fight.

Godzilla unleashed his atomic breath into Dagahra, knocking him back a few hundred feet. Dagahra countered with a high pressure stream of acid from his mouth, which hit Godzilla's chest. The acid was very potent indeed. For the briefest split-second Godzilla's ribs were exposed, but that part healed almost immediately. Godzilla roared in anger and charged towards the manta-dragon. Dagahra tried to stop Godzilla with an acid spray to the shoulder, but the monster king did not even slow down as the acid ate away at his shoulder. Godzilla slammed his fist into Dagahra, causing a loud cracking sound, no doubt one of the sea dragon's bones. He then hit him in the face with his other hand. He raised his first hand up again. This time he did not make a fist, but exposed his claws. He brought down his hand at lightning speed, tearing into Dagahra's flesh. The sea beast cried out in pain.

Dagahra knocked Godzilla back a little with his tail. He then used Irabushan and crimson beams on Godzilla. The two blasts knocked Godzilla to the ground. Dagahra then began to alternate between his beam weapons and his acid attack.

A good portion of Godzilla's skin was burned off, but that was not enough to stop the king of the monsters. He released another red beam attack, halting Dagahra's assault. Godzilla followed up on his attack by doing a full 360, smashing Dagahra with his tail in the process. He then grabbed the sea creature by his own tail and threw him as hard as he could. The beast did not fly very far, however, because Godzilla purposely aimed towards the ground. Dagahra hit the ground hard enough to leave a small crater. By this time, all of Godzilla's green scales had re-grown.

Dagahra tried to get up, with one of his legs broken, only to get knocked down again by yet another atomic blast. Godzilla walked right up to the sea dragon. He wasn't moving. Then, all of a sudden, Dagahra sprang to life. He jumped onto Godzilla, clawing at him the entire time. He sprayed massive amounts of acid onto Godzilla from his shoulder cannons. He would then use his Irabushan beam on the areas already burnt away by his acid attack.

Godzilla cried out in pain, but pain was nothing to him. He grabbed Dagahra by his throat. He squeezed so tightly that Dagahra could barely breathe. The sea monster sprayed acid all over Godzilla's arm, nearly melting it to the bone. Godzilla still held on. He raised Dagahra way up high and though him down to the ground. He then kicked him twice in the stomach. Dagahra moaned, barely able to move.

Godzilla walked away from Dagahra, keeping his back turned to the sea beast. He then growled at him a few times. Godzilla was telling him to go back to his masters and tell them he was coming for them, and they would pay. If Dagahra did this, he would spare him. Dagahra seemed to ponder this for a second. All of a sudden, the beast lashed out at Godzilla. Godzilla was not playing around. Mere millisecond before Dagahra could reach him; Godzilla unleashed his red atomic blast on the beast. The blast was tremendous. Miki could literally feel a shockwave from where the blast hit the sea monster. When the dust cleared, the upper half of Dagahra's body was completely gone. Godzilla roared, but it wasn't his normal roar of victory, it was a roar of anger. It wasn't enough to kill this creature. He wanted Ghidora.

"No matter how times I see them, giant monster battles never cease to amaze me," Randy said as he stared in awe at what he had just seen.

"Godzilla is not going to take what happened here very lightly, is he?" Nick said

"No he isn't," Miki barely whispered. She felt a little light headed. Godzilla's anger was nearly overwhelming her.

Dr. Ibuki was also distracted by the battle, but he knew that he had to get back to business. "Now, considering how much damage this 'League of Ghidora' did, we need to warn as many government forces as we can. I suggest that we split up. Jet Jaguar and I can go to Japan and show the GDF our findings."

Nick was the next to speak. "Yes, I agree. I will take the Heatseeker to New York to warn General Hicks."

"And I will contact Philippe," Monique said.

"I'll come with you," Randy exclaimed. "Wait, if Nick is taking the Heatseeker, then how are we going to get off the island?"

"Perhaps we could help with that," The Cosmos said before staring directly at Mothra.

Randy had a look of pure horror on his face. "No way. I mean, no way. I am not going to go flying on a giant moth."

Several minutes later

"I can't believe that I am going to be flying on a giant moth," Randy said drearily as they flew off. Everyone else had also taken off.

Miki just sat there on the deck of the Heatseeker, looking at Godzilla and Zilla swimming behind it. She had never felt Junior this angry. The last time she had ever felt this much anger was when Junior's father was alive. Suddenly, a second wave of anger hit her. Something was different about this one, however. It almost felt like… no, it couldn't be.

Could it?

—

**To be continued in chapter 6**

Wow, this was, by far, my longest chapter yet. I hope you like it. Next up, I introduce a very special guest character into the story and there is not one, but two startling returns.

Please review


	6. The Return of the King

Yeah, we've made it to the sixth chapter. Since I'm going to have about 12 chapters (give or take), this will be about the half way point. As such, this is a very special chapter. There's a special guest character appearing here as well as two others that I guarantee you weren't expecting. Aslo, this chapter, gives a specific age to the elder Godzilla before he died. I'll explain how I came up with this number in the chapter itself.

Finally, you may want to read my previous story, Godzilla: Love and Hate, before you read this chapter, which makes references to that story. It's basically an alternate version of Godzilla's origins. It gives Godzilla a reason to hate humans in addition to the physical pain they caused him, and gets rid of all of those confusing inconsistencies and paradoxes caused by the time traveling in G vs. KG (like if they made it so that Godzilla never attacked before, then how come Dr. Serizawa still had to use his oxygen destroyer, thus creating Destoroyah).

Godzilla is owned by Toho, and with that let's get on with the show.

**Chapter 6: The Return of the King**

New York City

There was a great uneasiness throughout the entire city. One might think that it was because of Zilla patrolling the harbors, not that far from the shore. Actually, the men and women of had started to get use to the giant lizard. He had proven time and time again that he, unlike his biological father, would try to avoid hurting humans. He would even protect the city from other dangerous creatures. If anything, he had even become a little bit of a mascot for the city. There were post cards showing him next to the statue of Liberty.

No, the thing that was making most New Yorkers a little worried was the creature that had travelled to New York with Zilla. A little farther out to sea was none other than the King of the Monsters himself, Godzilla. They had all heard how this Godzilla did not hate humans like his father, but that did not make most people feel better. Besides, he still needed to feed on radiation. A minute didn't go by without the police chief getting a call from someone claiming that he or she saw Godzilla staring hungrily at the local nuclear power plant. His response would usually be, "And what do you think that I can do about that?"

Actually, this had not been the first Godzilla had visited the Big Apple. A few months ago, New York was attacked by a mysterious beast that the government had designated the Cloverfield monster. Zilla came to try to stop the beast. The problem was that, while the creature was not that powerful in the area of offense, it had a very durable hide. Because of this, neither monster could really hurt the other. Finally, the creature left of its own accord. It left less than an hour before Godzilla showed up to battle it. The creature was gone, but Zilla was still there. It was their first meeting. Needless to say, it did not go well.

Miki wasn't thinking of any of that. She had too many things on her mind, what with Ghidora and this alien alliance. She and the rest of the H.E.A.T. (except for Randy and Monique, who were with Mothra) team had gone to see Major Hicks to tell him about their discovery. Hicks had known Nick long enough to trust what he said. He immediately went to work to make sure that the United States was ready for whatever the Alliance could throw at them. The US had recently stepped up its anti-monster program. It isn't really surprising, considering the original Zilla's attack and the Cloverfield monster. A few more years, and the US would have a defense as strong as Japan's.

With all of that taking care of, the team split up to take care of each one's own personal matters. Nick went to see Audrey and assure her that everything was going to be okay. Miki, however, was going to go see an old friend. She came up to his apartment door and knocked a few times. Eventually, she heard a "Come in."

"Mr. Martin, it's me, Miki." She couldn't see him, but he could hear him from another room.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Martin said in the most loving voice he could, "Call me Steve. Now come on in, you're not my only guest today."

Miki was extremely curious about who else could be visiting her old friend. She had several ideas running through her head. What she found was none of them.

"Captain Gordon!" Miki said in complete and utter shock. She almost saluted before she remembered that she wasn't a member of G-Force any more.

"Good to see you kid. How long has it been since you left G-Force? Seven years?"

Miki still couldn't speak. She met both Steve and Gordon shortly after joining G-Force, and in all that time did she ever know that the two knew each other. She first met Steve Martin when he was visiting Tokyo. It was one of the few times he had come to the city since his fateful visit during the first Godzilla's attack. The retired reporter was in surprisingly good shape for a man over 90 years old. He would often claim that his longevity was a result of being exposed to radiation by the original Godzilla. Of course, most people that he told this to said that that was ridiculous. Radiation was more likely to kill you than make you live longer. His response would usually be, "Well it sure seemed to help out Godzilla!"

Douglas Gordon, himself in his seventies, also looked considerably younger than a man his age. It was no doubt because of how much he worked out, and he did work out a lot. The man was, perhaps, the best friend Miki had at G-Force. She couldn't remember a time when he asked her to use her powers for something she didn't want to do; something that General Katagiri had no problem doing. He always seemed to be thinking of her first. He also seemed to be very good at concealing his thoughts so that she didn't hear them by accident. Miki really appreciated that.

Now that she thought about, she had a lot of friends that if they weren't in such good shape would be considered elderly. Even Godzilla Sr. (the name they would sometimes use for Junior's father so they wouldn't confuse the two) was quite old for a dinosaur. Most scientists believe that a T-Rex only lived to be about 30. Gorjirasaurus, a close relative, was probably no different. Yet do to his mutation, Godzilla Sr. was already a lot older by the time he died. From seeing some of his thoughts, Miki knew that he was about 20, the prime of his life, when he first met humans back in 1945. The atomic bomb test that mutated him happened 7 years later. The attack by Destoroyah happened 43 years later. That made him 70 years old at his death. He would be over 80 by now. Many believed that his regenerative abilities let to his advanced age. Some thought that he could have lived to be over 400.

Miki finally snapped back into reality when Steve asked her to sit down.

"Oh, yeah, right," said with a sigh in her voice as she sat down.

"Is something troubling you Miki?" Steve asked. He seemed a little concerned.

"Everything has just gone to hell. I'm sure that you know about what happened at Monster Island, Captain Gordon."

"Yes I am, and we at G-Force came up with the same conclusion that I'm sure you did – an alliance of the various aliens that have tried to conquer the earth. I assure you, we're doing everything we can to stop this menace. Mecha-Godzilla II is going under extensive repairs as we speak."

"But will it be enough? Miki asked. What King Ghidora did filled her with so much doubt.

"You forget," Steve argued, "I was there when the first Godzilla attacked Tokyo. I saw the massive amount of destruction he could cause. If this Godzilla can use that incredible power for good then there is no way you could lose."

"I hope you're right." Miki still wasn't sure. It was at this point that she noticed what was right next to where Captain Gordon was sitting. It was his samurai sword. He really did take that thing everywhere. How did he even get that in the building?

"Captain Gordon, I have to ask. Why do you always carry that sword? And please don't tell me that Godzilla knows, because the elder Godzilla isn't here, and Junior has no idea."

"Very well, as you know, I was stationed in the Pacific during the second World War. I was a young man back then, no older than 18. I was in a major battle on an uncharted island. All of a sudden, something came out of the island's jungle, roaring."

Miki instantly knew what he was talking about. "A Gorjirasaurus."

"Yes, of course, I didn't know that at the time. It just looked like a giant lizard to me. Needless to say, both sides soon started shooting at it. Before I knew it, the dinosaur was on top of me, knocking me down with his tail. The first thing I noticed as I got up that my gun was gone, knocked out of my hands. The Second thing was that the dinosaur was staring right at me. I will never forget those fiery orange eyes staring at me. Any ways, I was able to divert my eyes just long enough to that right to my right was a sword. You probably already know that Japanese soldiers during WWII would sometimes carry samurai swords in to battle. I guess a soldier dropped it during the chaos. Before I even knew what I was doing, I picked it up and I stabbed the beast in the leg. The pain was just enough of a distraction for me to get away, taking the sword with me. Eventually, he was hit by artillery fire, which took him out of the battle. After that, we saw a bunch of dinosaurs standing at the edge of the jungle. I realized that the beast was just trying to protect his family. Unfortunately, not everyone seemed to see it this way. Many of the soldiers began to shoot at the other dinosaurs. I tried to get my commanding officer to get them to stop but no one could hear me over the weapon fire. It was a massacre. When it was all over, both sides ended up retreating. No one wants to control an island with monsters on it. Right before we left, one of the other soldiers actually walked up to the beast, who was to wounded to even get up, and actually said he was sorry. The amazing thing was I think he actually understood him. Then we leave. I'm still clutching the sword that saved my life. I look back, and I see one of the other dinosaurs come up to the one that attacked us and began to comfort him. I began to wonder if that was his mate. Fast forward seven years and the man that asked for the dinosaurs forgiveness gets assigned to the atomic bomb tests in the Pacific. He and a small group of soldiers are sent out to survey the damage and are never seen again. Only later did I learn that the test happened on the same island that we fought that dinosaur. Three more years later, and its 1955, this would make it ten years after that fateful day. I'm in Osaka on the same day that the second Godzilla appears there and fights Anguirus. I looked at the beast, and I see that it has the exact same fiery orange eyes. Now, however, they are filled with unimaginable hate. I realized that his mate did not survive the blast that turned him into that. Since that day, I have never let this sword leave my side. It reminds me every day that Godzilla wasn't evil, just angry. As angry as hell, and for good reason."

Gordon took a deep breath and sighed. He still had one more thing to say. "You know, there has been a debate going on between wise men and philosophers ever since it was confirmed by scientist that Godzilla human like intelligence. The question was 'Does Godzilla have a soul?' Most people would like to say no. He is after all, a giant dinosaur. But for everyone who has ever seen Godzilla in person and looked into his burning eyes, the answer is clear."

Gordon, Miki, and Steve all said "yes" in unison.

"I miss him," Miki said depressingly.

Steve and Gordon looked at each before Steve spoke up. "Miki, have you had any strange psychic feelings lately?"

Miki looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Gordon was the first to answer. "Well, before you arrived, we were talking, and I think you should here this."

Steve continued where Gordon left off. "Now, I'm no psychic. I'm far from it in fact. But on my last visit to Tokyo, shortly after Junior fought that Orga creature, I felt this strange sensation. I don't know if it was just intuition, or that small bit of psychic powers that some people say we all have, but what I felt was a wave of emotion so strong that I was sure that it had to come from Godzilla himself. There were just two problems. One, It had been about a month since Junior fought Orga. He was long gone from the city. Two, the feeling wasn't anger like you would expect to come from Godzilla. It was overwhelming pride.

Miki wasn't sure what to say as she started to understand what he was implying. She remembered that wave of anger she felt while traveling to New York. It had felt a lot like the current Godzilla, but it wasn't. She looked out the window as if that would increase her psychic powers.

"Godzilla," she whispered. She wasn't talking to Junior.

—

Tokyo

The people of Tokyo took these precious few times of peace when they could get them. They didn't last long. This was one of those times. The busy streets suddenly halted all work as the ground shook in a way unlike any other. The people of Tokyo had come to known earthquakes, the footsteps of giants, and the sound of the tunneling of great beasts. This was none of those. To most of the people who took the time to feel the shaking ground, it felt as if there was something beneath the earth, but it wasn't tunneling.

If they knew what was underneath, they would be running.

Deep beneath the concrete streets, he waited. How long had he waited. 13 years? He could still remember that day. His heart was pounding like it never had before. His blood had completely boiled away hours ago. Every step that he took turned the ground below him into molten slag. But that was not the worst of it. There before him was a terrible beast, created by the same weapon that killed his predecessor. And at his side, his son laid dead on the ground. The creature had killed him in cold blood. The creature would pay for that.

That day had only one spot of brightness on it. It became the day that man and monster worked together. With the help of the human's latest weapon, the Super-X III, he defeated the terrible creature.

But it was too late for him. No amount of freezing missiles could stop his meltdown now. He was going to explode, and he was going to take the entire planet with him. He was going to die, but he was also going to finally get his revenge on the humans. It would be the final payment for what they did to him, for taking her away from him. They would destroyed by their own arrogance.

But what would be the point then? All that would be left is an empty world, devoid of life. He never wanted to completely wipe them out. Yes, he wanted them to suffer, but in the end, they would learn from it. They would learn what happens when they kill and destroy without thinking about the consequences. They would learn what it truly means to be the master of the planet. When that day came, he would forgive humanity.

Yet maybe that day had already come. The humans had willingly worked with him. True, they still feared and hated him, but maybe this was the beginning of a better day. On the other hand, what would life be like with his beloved son? With Minilla missing (he would not reappear until after that fateful day), that child was the last connection he had to his old life, the one before the bomb.

In the end, he knew what he had to do. For the war between him and humanity to end, he had to take the first step. He walked over to his son and simply let the runaway energy flow. The glowing energy flowed into the child, and life began to return to the child. He raised his head to see his father. He lasted just long enough to tell his son to be strong. He was the King now. His son would live, and humanity would live.

With that, His heart gave away. His flesh and bone melted away, seeping down into the dirt and soil beneath the cracked concrete. He could finally let go of the pain and the hate. He could be with her. He could die.

No, not yet. He promised he would not forgive humanity until the day the world changed. He realized that the world had changed! Man and Monster had worked together! He didn't just want his son to live to see this new world; he wanted to be there to see the new world with him. He couldn't die now.

So he held on. With all of his strength and might he held on. Even as his very brain melted away, his undying spirit he held on to his life, not for his own sake, but for his son's. It got to the point that his cells themselves were trying to stop the meltdown. They did not know why for this they had no minds, but they did it anyway. He continued to melt until all that was left was one, single cell, but that cell, which came from his heart, survived. And if it could survive, then it could grow.

For the longest time, he knew nothing as his cells began to slowly grow and divide. Eventually his heart and then his brain grew back. When that happened, he regained consciousness. He tried to move but found he couldn't. That was the price of defying death to such a degree. He wouldn't be able to move until every last cell grew back.

So he waited. He waited and 'watched' with the help of his sixth sense. He watched the humans gather the world's monsters to Monster Island. He watched with extreme pride as his two sons and the other monsters worked together to defeat his greatest foe of all – King Ghidora. He once again watched with pride as his son fought the likes of Orga and Megaguirus. He saw the few remaining pieces of his predecessor's flesh combine with the restless spirits of those who died in the Second World War to form a whole new beast. He saw three spirits take the shape of Baragon, Mothra, and Ghidora to fight the beast. He watched in anger as the humans stole his predecessor's bones from the sea to create that Kiryu creature. And now, he watched as all of his old foes unite to once again threaten the earth. For the longest amount of time, he could do nothing about any of it.

That was about to change. The very last cell was in place.

For the longest time, the citizens of Tokyo tried their best to ignore the rumbling. That all changed when they realized where the epicenter of the shaking was. It was the place where a great beast died, or maybe not. Thousands of people fled as the shaking grew more powerful. Only a few stayed behind to see what happened next.

The concrete streets of Tokyo cracked as molten rock sprang from the ground. Finally, a giant, clawed, four-fingered, charcoal grey hand sprang from the earth. It was soon joined by another one. The giant hands lifted a gargantuan body from the boiling pit of lava like a demon emerging from the Pit. The truly massive muscles moved so stiffly underneath those dark grey scales that it seemed like they hadn't moved in a thousand years. He eventually lifted himself to his full height of 328 feet. He looked down to see the humans running from him in pure terror. They had no way of knowing that he had no interest in destroying them anymore. Still, it was probably best that they got out of his way.

He reared his head up to the sky and roared. The city shook. The earth shook. Even the heavens themselves seemed to shake at the roar that announced to the world one thing…

Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, has returned.

But he would not be the only one returning today.

—

Odo Island

Weathermen everywhere were being baffled. One of the many weather satellites orbiting the earth picked up hurricane force winds, but they only appeared over one, single, tiny island.

Odo Island could have gone down in history as just another small island not that far from the rest of Japan. An island that had managed to keep with tradition and even lived as their ancestors had even as the rest of Japan continued to advance. Instead, it became famous (or infamous) as the place the world learned that Monsters do exist. It had been the place that the first Godzilla had appeared.

No one knew for sure how the second Godzilla was related to him, if he was at all. Some thought that they were brothers. Some thought that they were father and son. Some thought that they weren't even related at all; maybe they were even from different islands. There was no way of ever knowing, but to most, it did not matter.

The island's shaman was one such man. Over 50 years ago, he had been the chief of the native tribe, but now, in his old age, he had taken up the duties of the tribal shaman. Now, despite the terrible winds, he stared out in the middle of a clearing. He had gone to this spot so that he could see the place where this horrible storm was coming from.

He stared at a distant hill, which rose high above the ocean. It was a cursed place. Hell itself had reared its terrible head over that hill. And now it was happening again.

For generations, his people believed that the spirit of the dead could return if they died in terrible fear, or anger, or pain. The shaman had known, and feared, that this day would come ever since he learned that that demon from Hell was killed by a weapon that tore his flesh from his bones.

He continued to stare at that hill. The air suddenly became freezing cold. Ice formed on the trees as they froze to death. Lightning and thunder began to appear, but there were two things strange about it. First, it was only striking that cursed hill. Second, the thunder came before the lighting.

The storm continued to get faster and more powerful, and the air continued to grow colder until finally, a gargantuan hand appeared at the top of the hill. The hill could still be seen behind the hand as if it wasn't even there. Then the rest of the non-existent beast brought its transparent body over the hill. Finally, as the storm got so intense that it seemed as if the island itself would be torn from the sea, the beast let loose its earth-shaking roar. The roar did not seem to come from the monster itself, but from all around. The Shaman stared at the beast. He knew exactly what it was.

It was the living phantasm of a beast that died 54 years ago.

Ghost Godzilla

—

Just outside the earth's atmosphere

He once again looked down upon the earth with hatred, but this time he was wearing a wicked grin. Translucent pieces of flesh floated around him. He had just killed the atmospheric creature the humans called Dogora. For the moment, it had satisfied his desire for death and destruction. But it would not satisfy him for long.

One would think that he would be angry that his greatest foe of all had returned. Far from it, he was glad that Godzilla was back. Now he could kill him himself. Actually, he always knew a little meltdown wasn't going to finish of that freak.

Everything was falling into place. He couldn't help but think of that one human game, chess. Normally, he was disgusted by all things human, but there was something he liked about chess. He liked how an expert player would move all of his pieces to just the right place before he makes his first strike. Now, he was almost ready for his first strike.

And when that happened, all of them, humans, monsters, Xilliens, Nebulans, Sapiens, Kilaaks, all of them would feel the terrible, all consuming power that is King Ghidora!

**To be continued in chapter 7**

I bet you weren't expecting any of that, were you! I hope you liked this chapter. Before I leave you, there are a few things that I need to say. One, you might have seen me refer to the elder Godzilla as Godzilla Senior in order to distinguish him from Godzilla Junior. I thought that this would be a good idea, and I will usually be calling him this when father and son are in the same scene. Two, for those who don't know, Toho originally intended to end the Heisei by having Godzilla face the ghost of the first Godzilla. Eventually they decided to go with a completely new monster, Destoroyah, instead. Three, school will be starting for me very soon, so don't expect me to be able to update very often. I'll be lucky if get a chapter done once every week. I'm just glad that I got this chapter done before then. See you next time.


	7. Through the Bamboo Forests

Wow, it seems like forever since the last time I updated, but now I'm back. Last time, I brought back the senior Godzilla, and now he's going to go into action. Plus, there's another battle and a few other surprises.

I would also like you to know that the mysterious beast that Belvera plans on summoning will be making his grand entrance in this chapter. Finally, keep a careful eye out in this chapter for a little shout out to one of my favorite authors here at – Zillah91. I'll give you a little hint; it involves one of his favorite non-Godzilla characters.

Godzilla is owned by Toho

**Chapter 7: Through the Bamboo Forests**

"What do you mean 'Godzilla was spotted in Tokyo'!" Katagiri screamed at the young soldier on the other end of the line, "He's in New York!"

"I'm not sure sir," the soldier said nervously. "We have hundreds of reports of Godzilla emerging from a crack in the ground in the center of Tokyo and thousands of reports of him leaving the city."

"What else can you tell me from these reports about this 'Godzilla'?"

"Well, sir, the monster was apparently dark grey in color like the other Godzilla, instead of green like the current one. Furthermore, there are some people saying that it appeared right where the previous Godzilla died."

Katagiri did not like where this was going. It couldn't be him; he was dead. All of the previous Godzilla's were dead. It had to be a new Godzilla. It had to be. "Where is he now?"

"Are latest G-tracker satellite has picked up a massive radiation signature heading towards the American coast. Sir, if he were to continue on this course after he reached land, he would eventually reach New York City."

Then it was true then; this was the second Godzilla who had returned from the dead. Now he was heading for his son. The anger began to boil up in him again. "Notify everyone you can! I want every anti-Godzilla weapon we have ready for battle! Send Mecha-Godzilla and Kiryu to intercept him! I want him dead yesterday!"

Katagiri hung up before the soldier had a chance to say, "Yes sir." This could not be happening. First an alien invasion, now the most feared Godzilla of then all had returned to once again haunt their nightmares. This simply could not be happening! "DAMN IT!"

—

Just outside H.E.A.T. HQ

It was raining. Of course, when was it not raining in New York? Miki hated the rain, it was so depressing. At least Godzilla Jr. was fast asleep. She didn't think he would ever be able to sleep after King Ghidora killed so many of Monster Island's inhabitants. Her cab pulled right up to H.E.A.T. headquarters. She got out of the cab, followed shortly by Captain Gordon. He had insisted that he come to make sure that she got back safely.

"Thank you very much Captain," Miki said as they reached the entrance.

"Don't mention it kid. I need to head back to the GDF now. They need me in charge of the Gotengo."

"Don't worry. If Godzilla really is back, then I'm sure that everything is okay." Miki opened the door. "That's weird."

"What is it?" Gordon asked.

"All of the lights are off. Where is everybody? Now that I think about it, I can't sense their thoughts either." She was about to say something else when there was a small whistling noise followed by what felt like a bug sting in her neck.

Her entire body suddenly went limp. Gordon caught her before she could hit the ground. Gordon set the unconscious girl on the ground and pulled out a small object from her neck. It was a tranquilizer dart.

Gordon reached for his sword, ready to defend himself. Before he could unsheathe it, however, he felt a small sting in his own neck. Gordon refused to fall, though. He managed to pull his sword out before another dart hit his arm. He fell to his knees. Everything was becoming fuzzy. "Show yourselves you cowards!" he yelled

"Very well," a voice said from the shadows. Three Japanese men came out. They were all wearing the same dull brown uniforms. The man in the middle had a slightly more elaborate uniform and an eye patch decorated with the picture of a dragon. "So," the man said, "You must be the famous Captain Douglas Gordon. I must say that it is an honor to knock you unconscious."

"Red Bamboo," Gordon whispered. With that, he lost consciousness.

—

The middle of the Pacific Ocean

Godzilla swam as fast as he could. He had many things he needed to do, but top on his list was to see his son again. So he swam as fast as he could towards the American coast. He came upon a small island. If he had been any other day, he probably would have just gone around it, but not today. He continued on through the island.

The Alien Alliance had been tracking Godzilla's movements most carefully. He was after all the creature that had stopped nearly every one of their invasions. Now he was on dry land. They chose now to strike. Godzilla looked up into the sky as two Xillien teleporter came down. Two beams of light came down from the ships. Godzilla stared at the two figures. He recognized them from their battles with Junior.

Orga and Megaguirus

Good, he had been hoping to take on these guys ever since he saw his son defeat them. He popped a few stiff joints to prepare himself for the first battle he's had in 13 years. Godzilla challenged his foes with a mighty roar, and for a second, it seemed as if they trembled before it. Then the battle began.

Megaguirus began to buzz around the battlefield. Godzilla chose to ignore him and focus on Orga. His spines began a brilliant neon blue color. Before Godzilla could release his blast however, Megaguirus jabbed her stinger into his shoulder, draining his energy. Godzilla grunted in pane. He reached up and forcibly removed the insect's tail from his shoulder. He then began to repeatedly slam her into the ground before throwing her across the island.

Before Godzilla could turn his attention back to Orga, the monstrosity slammed his massive fist into him, knocking him to the ground. Orga brought both fists down on his fallen foe. He followed the attack up with a blast from his yellow shoulder cannon blast. Godzilla countered by using his tails to knock the legs right out from under his foe. He got up and started to charge his atomic breath again. This time Megaguirus was not there. He opened up his mouth and unleashed atomic hell upon Orga. The blast nearly ripped the alien in half.

Megaguirus used the distraction to slash Godzilla in the back with her claws and stinger. Godzilla swung his tail around to strike at the purple insect, barely missing her. He swung his claws a few times, finally striking her. When she fell to the ground, he noticed that Orga was already up and completely healed. The alien's regenerative abilities really were superior to his own. That was exactly how he liked it.

Godzilla and Orga charged each other. Orga swung his massive fist, but Godzilla easily deflected it with one hand. Godzilla followed up his attack by using his other hand to smack Orga in the face, knocking a few teeth out in the process. Godzilla began to walk away from the beast when it suddenly got up behind him and grabbed him in a crushing bear hug. Megaguirus flew up to the two beasts and jabbed her stinger into the Monster King's abdomen. She began to drain his energy just as Orga bit down on his shoulder to absorb his DNA. Godzilla did not like this. The atomic energy began to build up in his spines. Megaguirus tried to drain his energy faster, but it wasn't working. Orga's skin began to burn as the temperature increased. With the abomination's grip loosened, Godzilla escaped its grip, nearly tearing its arms off in the process. Godzilla then released his atomic breath on Megaguirus.

The giant dragonfly writhed in agony. Several bleeding cracks appeared on her exoskeleton. The two evil monsters eventually got back up. Both of them charged Godzilla, but he was ready for them this time. With a speed that defied his size, the atomic dinosaur grabbed Megaguirus's tail as she charged towards him and jabbed it into Orga's side. The two monsters were momentarily distracted by the other. Since they had both had gained their power from a Godzilla, they could drain some power from each other. It was no substitute for the real thing, but it was enough to delay their reaction. It was all the time Godzilla needed.

When they finally did separate from each other, they realized that Godzilla had been charging his atomic breath for a good ten seconds. Brilliant blue energy slammed into Megaguirus before traveling to Orga, where it stayed until it eventually died out. Godzilla walked up to his fallen foes. Megaguirus was twitching erratically, and Orga had been torn to shreds. Even now, his wounds were already healing. Godzilla grabbed Megaguirus by the tail with one arm and grabbed Orga's severed arm in the other and began to beat the alien with them.

He did this several more times before he dropped the severed arm. He looked at Megaguirus. The weakened insect was desperately trying to claw at her opponent. Godzilla decided that it was time to finish this fight. Godzilla ripped the tail right off of her and impaled her own stinger into her thorax. He then broke the stinger right off of the tail, leaving it imbedded in her flesh, and threw the nearly dead insect to the ground.

Godzilla turned back to Orga, who was nearly done healing. He was obviously very weak; his regeneration rate was considerably slower. The beast was about to raise his hands high up in the air in order to bring them down on his foe. But before he could do so, Godzilla grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up high. First his spines began to glow neon blue, then his entire body glowed. Orga tried to free himself as Godzilla's touch began to burn his skin. Finally, a massive wave of atomic energy exploded all around Godzilla, incinerating everything he touched, including Orga.

Orga's body managed to hold together for a few seconds before crumpling into dust. Godzilla roared in victory. All that was left of his foes were chunks of exoskeleton and pieces of flesh burnt beyond any hope of ever regenerating. There was nothing left to do here, so Godzilla continued on his journey to find his son. He didn't even stop long enough to see the black clouds following him. Sometime after he left, those black clouds were right over the scattered remains. Some of them were blown away by the hurricane force winds. Some froze over from the shear cold. Some were struck by lightning; lightning that came after the thunder.

Ghost Godzilla was just that – a ghost. He was simply a spirit. He had no brain or mind. He operated solely by instinct. Now, his instincts were telling him to follow his living counterpart.

—

"Where am I?" Miki said. Her head hurt. Everything was still fuzzy as she regained consciousness.

"I would tell you, Kid, but I don't think you want to know."

_Was that Captain Gordon_, Miki thought

"Are you okay, Miki?"

"Nick?" Everything was starting to become clear again. She was in a grey, dimly lit, somewhat large room. The rest of the H.E.A.T. team was there, except for Randy and Monique who were still with Mothra and the Cosmos. Gordon was here to. They were all tied up in chairs, though she noticed that Captain Gordon had twice the amount of bondage as the rest of them. She could see a door a few feet away with a large symbol on it. It looked like a red X shape. She realized that it wasn't an X, it was two shoots of bamboo.

"Red Bamboo" Miki whispered.

"Good job," a sarcastic voice said from behind them. "I guess we can start now that everyone's here and conscious." The eye patched figure walked in front of them. "Since most of you work or have worked with your own respective military, I would assume that I do not need to introduce myself."

"You are General Yamoto, the leader of the Japanese terrorist organization Red Bamboo," Elsie said.

"That's a good little girl. Remind me to have my soldiers get you a cookie."

"Did he just call me little girl?" Elsie said angrily.

"Cut the crap, Yamoto," Gordon said, "What do you want with us?"

"It would seem that the stories of your blatant nature are true. Very well, my allies and I want Miki and Nick here dead. You see, Godzilla Jr. and Zilla are unique in that they the only two 'giant monsters' with humane 'parents'. And they are most troublesome parents, always telling those two giant lizards exactly where they need to go in order to stop my associates' plans. Take the recent attack on Osaka. There could have been so much destruction, but no, Godzilla and his pals just had to show up and stop Megalon, Hedorah, and the Gigans."

"Wait a minute," Nick said in shock, "You're working with the alien alliance?"

"Correct."

"But why?"

"Don't worry, all will be explained in good time."

"In that case, answer me this," Gordon said, "Why didn't you just kill us in New York. I'm assuming we are no longer in New York. My guess is that this is your old base on Devil's Island which is all the way in the Pacific, as far away from New York as possible. Seems like a lot of trouble if you just want to kill us."

"Don't give him any ideas!" Dr. Craven said nervously. Both Gordon and Yamoto ignored him.

"If you must know, we need Godzilla and Zilla out of New York, and we knew that they would follow you. And before you say that those two freaks are going to save you, I should let you know that with the help of our little alien friends, we were able to get you here in less than an hour. Godzilla will not be able to make it here in time, and even if he did, Ebirah is waiting here for him."

"There's something that I don't understand," Miki said. "Why would you work with the aliens, they want to conquer all of us."

"Sir," one of the Red Bamboo soldiers said from behind them, "I thought you said that they just wanted to destroy oppressive capitalist nations."

General Yamoto looked at the two soldiers. "Leave us."

"But sir!"

"I SAID LEAVE US!"

The soldiers did not waist any more time questioning his orders. They were not ones not listing to Number 1 when he raised his voice.

"You want to know why I am 'working' with the Xilliens and the rest of those swine. Very well, I'll tell you."

Miki, Gordon, and the H.E.A.T. team were expecting a lot of things. What happened was not any of them. The first thing that General Yamoto did was take off his uniform jacket. It was at this point that Miki noticed that there was something on his back, underneath his shirt.

"Humans can be so stupid," he said laughing, "Especially when they're obsessively devoted to one cause. Take this stupid communist thing that all of these Red Bamboo soldiers believe in. They want to force this belief of theirs on the world so badly, that they didn't even think twice when their precious leader aligned himself with a bunch of aliens that they all know want to conquer all humans."

Miki did not like where this was going. It was quickly becoming clear that Yamoto was not himself. He took off his shirt, revealing what was underneath it. It looked like a miniature Ghidora with only one head and a shorter neck. It was upside down, with its head sticking downward and its single tail going up Yamoto's back. It was clinging on to Yamoto by wrapping its wings around his backs and sides. The most disturbing thing about it, however, was that its tail was sticking into Yamoto's neck.

"Do you like my little creation?" Yamoto said. "I got the idea from those Dorat creatures that the Futurians used to create that pathetic copy of me."

"Did he just say 'copy of me'?" Dr. Craven said nervously. He was so scared that he was beginning to break out in a cold sweat.

That's when it hit Miki. She hadn't been able to feel it until now, but there it was. That mind, a mind that was so dark and terrible. No love, no compassion, just a single-minded desire for death and destruction. "This is King Ghidora talking to us now, isn't it?"

Yamoto smiled wickedly. "Guilty as charged."

"K-k-k-king G-g-ghidora," Craven said. This was all too much. He started to hyperventilate. "Can someone get me a paper bag?"

"Oh, shut up you stupid ape!" Ghidora/Yamoto said. "Now where was I? Ah yes, I was going to kill all of you, preferably in the most painful way possible. And then I am going to tear Godzilla and that little lizard of yours limb from limb."

"You're insane you twisted bastard!" Nick screamed. Ghidora had obviously struck a nerve.

Then Ghidora/Yamoto walked up to Nick. He leaned forward so that their faces were only inches apart. "No, I'm not insane; I am simply beyond you. You humans, the alien alliance, and all of those monsters are nothing but amoeba to me."

"Oh look, it's the amoeba comparison," Gordon said, "How original."

Ghidora looked at Captain Gordon with seething anger. He obviously did not like be interrupted. "As I was saying, Millions of worlds have fallen before my might, empires that stretched across galaxies crumbled before me; my name is feared throughout the universe. Even the Time Lords feared me! But this one single world has defied me, not once, but five times! No one defies me! NO ONE DEFIES KING GHIDORA! **NO ONE!** And as for me being heartless, the truth is I actually do have no heart. I have a system of smaller pumps running through my entire body. Not that unlike the bodies of insects, but infinitely more complex of course."

Ghidora just stood in front of Nick, seemingly waiting for a response. Nick must have been channeling his inner Gordon, because he stared at Yamoto's one good eye and said, "I always knew that you were pure evil, but I never realized that you were so full of yourself."

Ghidora chuckled evilly. "You know, I was planning on killing the little psychic girl first, but now I think that I'm going to start with you." Ghidora/Yamoto then grabbed Nick by the neck and lifted him up, chair and all. "In case you are wondering, my Dorat does not just give me control of a human, it pumps all sorts of hormones into him, increasing my puppet's strength. It isn't very healthy for him, but if I really cared about his health, I wouldn't have just called him 'puppet'. Now that that is out of the way, let's see how long it takes for me to crush your windpipe."

All of a sudden, Gordon jumped from his chair and tackled Yamoto. He had been slowly cutting his ropes with a knife hidden on him. Gordon's ability to hide his thoughts never ceased to amaze Miki, especially sense he had no psychic abilities of his own. Gordon and Yamoto continued to struggle until he landed a solid punch at Yamoto's face. He seemed to be unconscious. Gordon got off of him and walked over to untie Nick, who was now on the ground after Yamoto had dropped him. "I can't tell you how good it feels to punch both the leader of Red Bamboo and the King of Terror at the same time."

As Gordon was untying Nick, He saw something behind Gordon and had just enough time to yell "look out!" before Yamoto grabbed Gordon by the shoulders and threw him across the room.

"Did you really think that I would be stupid enough to make it so that I could feel any of the pain that my puppet feels? Trust me, he won't even flinch." Gordon got up and prepared to defend himself. Gordon slammed a fist into Yamoto's stomach. Ghidora was good on his word (for once); Yamoto did not even flinch. Ghidora/Yamoto then knocked Gordon to the ground with his enhanced strength and placed his foot on Gordon's stomach. "Did I ever tell you that my personally favorite way to kill someone is to crush them underneath my feet?"

Before Ghidora could make due on his threat, several loud noises came from the hallway just outside the room. Suddenly, the door was kicked down, and a masked man came through. He raised his gun and shot a few rounds into Yamoto's stomach and legs. Yamoto crumpled to the ground. The man than lifted his mask.

"Philippe!" Nick shouted. "You have impeccable timing!"

"Thank you, my friend," Philippe said. He walked up to Gordon and offered a hand to help him up. "Philippe Roache, French secret service." Several other French soldiers came into the room, followed shortly by Randy and Monique.

"Thank God that you arrived in time," Craven, who was finally starting to calm down, said. "I was beginning to think that we were goners."

"I told you that I would bring help," Randy said, "Did I disappoint?" It was at this point that Randy saw Yamoto on the ground with the Dorat still attached to his back. "What the hell is that on his back?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Miki said.

That was when Yamoto's body suddenly got back up again. "You think that this is over," the dark voice of Ghidora said. "This is only the beginning. I assure you that I will kill all of you, along with the rest of the planet! KING GHIDORA WILL HAVE HIS VENGANCE!" Ghidora began to laugh hysterically. His voice got continually higher pitched until it started to sound like a bell. When his laugh reached its peak, the Dorat's tail plunged deeper into Yamoto's neck, causing him to fall over.

The Dorat (who by the way is not nearly as cute as the ones that were used to make Mecha-Ghidora) detached itself from Yamoto and hissed at the soldiers. They shot at it several times before it fell limp. One of the soldiers walked up to Yamoto and bent down to check him. "He's dead," the soldier said.

Another soldier entered the room and walked up. "We have successfully captured the base with minimal casualties. All Red Bamboo officers known to have been stationed here have been accounted for."

Philippe said, "Thank you officer, good work," before going up to his good friend Nick. "Mothra found us and dropped Randy and Monique off before leaving to take care of her own matters. They told us 

about the situation, and we tried to contact you. When you didn't respond, I got worried. Luckily, Red Bamboo left a sloppy trail."

"Well, I think that King Ghidora is new to the kidnapping busyness; he usually just kills people."

Miki decided that this would be a good time to interrupt. "Mr. Roache (They had never met before), I was wondering, If Mothra didn't come with you, then how were you able to get past Ebirah?"

"On the way, we came across some… one who apparently wanted to help." He stressed the word 'one' in a way that made it seemed like he wasn't sure if that was the correct word.

"Who?" Miki asked.

—

King Kong slammed his fist into Ebirah.

No one knew for certain how this Kong was related to the original or even if he was related at all. Nor did they know how he got so large, nor how he could walk completely upright. None of that mattered right now, however. What mattered was that Kong had sensed great evil, and he was going to help stop it.

The giant lobster charged at Kong, wrapping his pincers around Kong's arm. Kong roared from the pain as Ebirah increased the pressure on his arm. Kong began to beat the lobster in the face with his massive fist. Finally, it became too much for Ebirah, and he loosened his grip, allowing Kong to grab him and throw him off of him. When Ebirah recovered, he saw that Kong was already on top of him. Kong once again punched Ebirah. This time, a bleeding crack appeared in his exoskeleton.

Ebirah realized that he would not be able to defeat this opponent by himself. He would need help. Luckily for him, he just happened to have help. Kong turned around just in time to see sharp talons tare at his soldiers. He cried out in pain as the giant condor circled around for another strike. This time Kong was ready. As the condor soared towards him, he managed to grab one of the bird's wings. He spun around to gain momentum before throwing the bird at Ebirah.

Ebirah and the condor got up and charged at Kong. Kong expected that the condor would reach him first but was surprised when Ebirah stabbed at his legs with his pincers. The condor took this opportunity to bite down on Kong with its beak. Kong managed to grab the bird by its neck and throw it off of him. Kong then began to kick and stomp on one of Ebirah's claws. It did not take long before the claw broke in half under the stress, totally useless. Kong turned around to turn his attention back on the condor, but Ebirah was not finished with him yet.

Ebirah wrapped his remaining pincer around Kong's neck while he wasn't looking. Ebirah used all of the strength he had to increase the pressure on his neck, while the condor took the opportunity to tear and bite at Kong. Kong grabbed on to Ebirah's pincers and did his best to ignore the pain from the giant condor's claws. He ever so slowly began to pull the lobster's claws apart. When the claws were far enough apart, Kong used his massive strength to lift the entire lobster over his head and bring him back down on top of the condor. There was a loud cracking sound as Ebirah's exoskeleton splintered and the condor's bones broke.

The giant condor had just enough strength to flee for its life. He started to fly away as fast as it could. Kong could not allow this. Kong broke Ebirah's remaining claw off and hurled it at the condor. The claw struck the condor in the chest, piercing into its chest. The giant bird plummeted to the sea. Kong waited to see if the condor would rise. He did not. He turned around see Ebirah was slowly bleeding to death. King Kong howled to the sky and pounded his chest. He had triumphed over evil, yet it was a hollow victory. The worst was yet to come.

—

A few miles away from San Francisco

Akane Yashiro listened to the rhythmic beating of the third Mecha-Godzilla – Kiryu. There was rumors that Kiryu would never work again when they finally fished it out fished it out of the sea. People kept telling her that his computer brain simply wouldn't accept any new commands. Yet here they were, flying towards San Francisco with Kazuma and Mecha-Godzilla II. If anything, it was even better than before. It seemed to beat and hum like a living thing.

But she couldn't think about that right now; she had to focus on her mission. Two different Godzillas were heading towards each other and they were going to meet at one of the most populous cities on the West Coast – San Francisco. There was no way to stop them both before they reached the city, so the plain was to reach it before either monster did, evacuate the city, and try to minimize the damage. She was looking forward to this battle. She knew that one of those Godzillas was the one that she had previously fought. Twice, that beast had come so close to being defeated by Kiryu, yet had escaped both times. This time she would finish the job.

Yet, she couldn't help but think about that other Godzilla. There were rumors that it was the current Godzilla's father back from the dead. She breathed a deep sigh. It seemed like there were new Godzillas popping up every day. She thought about the last one to appear. A mysterious Godzilla with ghostly white eyes that fought three spirits that took the forms of Baragon, Mothra, and Ghidora. Not since the first Godzilla attacked in 1954 had a Godzilla caused so much damage. It was this attack, in fact, that lead to the creation of Kiryu. This train of thought led her to another one; there were stories that the heart of that Godzilla was lying in the ocean after he had exploded. Many people went searching for it in the spot that Godzilla died, yet they found nothing. Some said that the GDF found it and took it, but surely she would know if the organization she worked with had done anything with something that important. She probably would never know what happened to the heart of Godzilla.

Kiryu's rhythmic beating continued.

—

A remote valley in China

_This is it_, Belvera thought. She was about to release her ultimate weapon. She was only sad that no one would be here to see this. This ritual would take the utmost care and concentration, so she insisted to her alien allies that she had to be alone for this one. The only other presence here was the first creature that she had summoned – Death Ghidora, just in case things got ugly. Now, after several hours of work, she was nearly complete. She laughed at herself for second. Her sisters would probably think that she was mad for doing this. She placed the last stone on the ground, and wrote the last symbol in the dirt. Now, all she had to do was to say the last few words. She said them, and the effect was immediate.

The small, nearby mountain began to shake violently. The dirt, gravel, and rocks crumbled away, revealing what was underneath. The massive shape began to stir. It was slow at first, but the beast soon became livelier. Finally, the beast reared itself on to its two legs, revealing itself in all of its terrible glory. The beast was shaped a lot like Godzilla. It stood upright on two incredibly massive legs. Its arms, while just as muscular, were somewhat smaller and held up against its body like a boxer. It also had a long, powerful tail, but that was where the similarities to Godzilla ended. It was white and brown-red in color. The white parts were armor-like, while the brown-red parts were rough and sinuous. This gave the impression that it had no skin, just bone and muscles. It had several large, bony protrusions jutting out of its back. The two largest ones, which were near the shoulders, had glowing purple orbs near the tips. The most fearsome features, however, were the three black horns on its head. Two of them were towards the back of the head and curved towards the front. The last horn was shaped like a rhino's horn, but pointed forwards instead of upwards. The mighty beast roared. It wanted the whole world to know about its newfound freedom. They all needed to know one thing.

Bagan had risen

"Yes!" Belvera yelled. She had done it. She had released her ultimate weapon to use against her sisters.

"_Thank you so much, but I'm afraid that your services are no longer required_," a dark voice said from behind her.

She was expecting one of her alien allies to try to dispose of her after she had released Bagan. She turned around to use her psychic powers on whomever it was that they had sent, but what she saw shocked her beyond all reason. "That's not possible," she said. How could he sneak up on her without her knowing it? Her psychic powers would not work on the likes of him.

After a brief second, she got over the shock and called to Death Ghidora. "Kill him!" She said. She was dumbfounded when Death Ghidora did nothing. He just ignored her. She repeated the command to Bagan. He just stared at Belvera. Just because she released him did not mean he had any allegiance to her. _No_, she thought, _this can't be happening. Not here, not now_.

"_Death Ghidora, why don't you take care of her for me_," the dark voice said.

Belvera started to run. She called her mechanical dragon, Garu-Garu, but by the time it reached her, it was already too late. Gigantic, reptilian teeth closed around Belvera and Garu-Garu as they tried to escape. Death Ghidora closed his mouth so tightly that no light could be seen from inside. For a while, Belvera was in complete darkness. Then she could see a light, but it wasn't sunlight. It was red, and it was coming from the monster's throat. It started to well up, brighter and brighter.

"Ah, shit," she said as she was consumed in flames.

"_Now that that nuisance is out of the way, we can get on to busyness_," the dark voice said. He looked directly at Bagan. "_Now, before you start roaring at me and proclaiming how superior in power to all of us, I would like you to hear me out for a second. From what I have been told, you like to exterminate any potential treats as soon as they appear. Along that train of thought, I would like to tell you about a certain mutant dinosaur named Godzilla_."

—

West of the Nevada/California border

Godzilla Jr. and Zilla continued to rush forward as fast as they could. They had to find their 'parents', Nick for Zilla, and Miki for Godzilla Jr. What Junior did not realize, however, was that in searching for his 'mother' he would have a reunion with his father. Nor did he realize that the ghost of the first Godzilla would be following his father, nor that the second and third Mecha-Godzillas were waiting for all of them. He also did not realize that, at this very moment, Mecha-Godzilla I and Spacegodzilla were descending from space to challenge all of them. He did not have any idea what was in store for him.

Nor did anyone else

**To be continued in chapter 8**

Well, I hope you all liked it, I personally did. Godzilla kicked but, as did Kong, King Ghidora is just plain evil, and Belvera met her hind (I can certainly say that she will not be missed). I would also like to say congratulations to TheDutch and godzillamegafan for correctly guessing that the mystery monster was Bagan. Next up, it's going to be the biggest battle I have done yet – Godzilla Sr., Godzilla Jr., and Zilla vs. Mecha-Godzilla II and Kiryu vs. Mecha-Godzilla I and Spacegodzilla vs. Ghost Godzilla. Plus, Mothra and Battra vs. Bagan.

See you next time!


	8. The Godzilla War

Well, here it is, the one that (I hope) you have all been waiting for. It's the biggest fight scene that I have written so far, and I seriously doubt that any of you will be expecting how it ends. Last chapter, I mentioned that I put in a shout out to Zillah91, one of my favorite writers here at . Since no one has written any reviews saying that they have found it, I might as well tell you. When King Ghidora is ranting about how terrible he is, he mentioned that he was even feared by the Time Lords, who are from the series Doctor Who. In addition to Godzilla, the Doctor is another one Zillah91's favorite characters. I hope you all caught that.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the other monsters that have made an appearance in this story (Though the idea of Ghidora creating his own Dorat to control a person was my idea). Toho owns most of these monsters.

**Chapter 8: The Godzilla War**

GDF HQ

Captain Douglas Gordon walked angrily through the halls of the Global Defense Force, followed shortly by Miki, the H.E.A.T. team, and Phillip. They came into the main war room of the building. Katagiri was there. He had been closely watching the monitors when he heard them come in.

"Why the hell are you sending our two best mechs to fight Godzilla when there is an impending invasion from outer space?!" Gordon yelled at the top of his lungs.

Katagiri decided to ignore the obvious breach in protocol of yelling at a superior officer for the moment. "In case you haven't noticed, there are not one, but TWO Godzillas heading towards each other. I don't know if they are going to fight each other, or if they are going to team up, and I don't care. Either way, the destruction could be massive."

Nick turned to Miki and said, "Tell him."

Miki walked right up to Katagiri. "I have been able to telepathically contact the other Godzilla. He really is Junior's father. Enough of his cells apparently survived his meltdown to slowly regenerate over the years. I can tell you for certain that he has no thoughts of destruction. He just wants to see his son."

"Sorry if I have a hard time believing that since it is coming from someone who has a known history of trying to protect that monster. My orders stand."

"Why you little…" Randy started to say to Katagiri for talking to Miki like that. Before he could go any further, Phillip stopped him.

"It is not worth it, my friend." He said.

Suddenly, Miki put her hand to her forehead and nearly lost her balance.

"Are you okay?" Elsie asked

"I'm fine," Miki said, "It's just, I keep getting this weird feeling from…" she looked at a monitor screen. It was a satellite image that showed the radiation signatures of the two Godzillas, but it also showed something else. It was a dark spot off the coast of the U.S. "… there, what is that?" she said as she pointed towards the spot."

"We don't know," one of the technicians said. "It is defiantly a storm, but it is not like any storm we have ever seen. It has hurricane force winds, but it is way too small, and it is going the wrong direction for a hurricane. It is also as cold as a blizzard. I can't explain it."

Miki had a bad feeling about this. She could feel something coming from there, but she couldn't find out what. She didn't have a chance to dwell any more on this because another technician spoke up.

"Sir, I believe I have found the location of the Alien Alliance's base."

"Where?" Katagiri asked.

"I'm detecting energy signatures consistent with Xillien technology coming from Mars."

"I've heard enough," Gordon said. "Ready the Gotengo. I plan on taking the fight to them."

"Not so fast," Katagiri said, "I am not sending someone like you up there by yourself. We are going to send M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and the Atragon to battle as well. I have every intention of keeping my eye on you."

"And how, exactly, would sending M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and the Atragon allow you to keep an eye on me?" Gordon asked.

"Simple," Katagiri replied, "I will be captaining the Atragon."

—

San Francisco

"I hate waiting," Kazuma said to Akane over the intercom. The city was nearly completely evacuated. There was nothing two giant, mechanical dinosaurs could do to make the evacuation go any faster. So, there they waited for the inevitable showdown.

"Don't worry," Akane said, "I don't think you will have to wait much longer; I'm picking up two massive radiation signatures."

Sure enough, three rows of light grey, maple-shaped plates that were attached to a massive, charcoal grey form appeared out of the water and swam underneath the Golden Gate Bridge. At the same time, a dark green beast with jagged, purple spines entered the city from the other side; followed shortly by a smaller lizard-like creature (Since Zilla is not as radioactive as Godzilla Jr., Kiryu's built-in Geiger counter did not pick him up). If Kazuma and Akane were following their orders to the letter, they would have immediately challenged the three monsters, but something held them back. They didn't know why, but they needed to know what would happen when the two Godzillas met. So they waited just a little bit longer.

Godzilla Jr. walked further into the city. He didn't even have a chance to see Mecha-G II and Kiryu before one thing caught his eye. He looked across the city, and he couldn't believe his eyes. It was impossible, but there he was.

It was his father.

Godzilla Sr. had a little trouble believing his own eyes. While his sixth sense told him about everything that had been going on with his son while he was healing, he had never really been able to look at him with his own two eyes. Now he could see, and he saw that his son was all grown up. Junior ran full speed at his father. He embraced his father, nearly knocking Godzilla Sr. over in the process. There was a long moment when nothing happened except for father and son holding each other tightly. Then Akane noticed something that she never expected to see.

They were crying.

When Godzilla Sr. finally let go of his son, he noticed Junior's companion – Zilla. He remembered seeing his son become friends with Zilla. While not the most powerful creature he had ever met, Zilla was brave and strong willed, which was good enough in Godzilla's opinion. Zilla was glad that Junior's father (whom he had heard a lot about) accepted him. With all of that out of the way, all three monsters new it was time to get to business.

That's when Zilla and the two Godzillas first saw Kiryu and Mecha-Godzilla II. They growled at the titanic machines. All three of them had had bad experiences involving Mechanical doubles of them. Akane suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. She had never faced the elder Godzilla before. Even though he was only a few feet taller than his son, he seemed to tower over everyone else. He was a 

creature that demanded respect. He was the King of the Monsters. Despite her uneasiness, she had a job to do, and she would do it to the best of her abilities. All five combatants were preparing themselves for battle when they heard a Godzilla-like roar coming from the sky. They looked up to see two monstrous beasts. One was the first Mecha-Godzilla. The other was none other than the terrible Spacegodzilla, ready to claim the title that he believed had always rightfully been his – King of the Monsters.

And then the battle had begun

—

China

"You can fill it, sister, can't you?" Moll said as they flew across the sky on top of Fairy Mothra. Mothra and Battra were flying alongside them towards the greatest evil of the ancient world.

"Yes I can," Lora said, "Belvera, she's… she's dead. I was always afraid that this was going to happen. She finally released a monster that was to powerful for her to control. Bagan is just such a creature."

"But Bagan wasn't the one who killed her, wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't."

Their thoughts were cut short by a black beam racing through the sky. Mothra and Battra just barely avoided it. They had arrived. There below them was Bagan, eagerly awaiting the challenge.

—

San Francisco

Spacegodzilla rained crystal death all over the battlefield. He wasn't even trying to aim at anything. It was much more fun, just to release crystals randomly.

Godzilla Sr. tackled Kiryu. It was able to throw Godzilla off of it just in time to be wacked in the chest by Junior's tail. Kiryu used its twin mazer cannons on Godzilla Jr. as it went down. Junior cried out in pain. Akane was about to shout a 'yes' when Godzilla Sr. grabbed a hold of Kiryu. Godzilla wrapped his arms around his mechanical double and placed his hand on its face. He pushed the head up, making it so that it couldn't use its mazer cannons. A red atomic beam then hit Kiryu in the chest. It was Junior. Akane was amazed how well father and son worked together considering that they had never really fought together before.

No matter how many times it tried, Mecha-Godzilla I simply could not hit Zilla. If he had been given emotions by its Sapien creators, it would have been very annoyed. Zilla was once again able to dodge a blast from Mecha-Godzilla's eye beams. Zilla countered with some of his green radioactive fire. Mecha-Godzilla would have laughed if it had been able to. Radioactive fire wasn't even worth him putting up his shield. Unfortunately for it, with its shield not up, it was left completely exposed to Mecha-Godzilla II's Mega Buster Ray. Mecha-Godzilla was knocked back several hundred feet. Zilla looked at Mecha-Godzilla II and growled. Zilla still didn't trust the mechanical titan, and for good reason. Kazuma still had orders to destroy all of the monsters here. Zilla charged the machine.

Godzilla Sr. and Jr. were about to continue their attack on Kiryu when a multicolored beam Godzilla Sr. in the leg. The two Godzillas looked up and growled at Spacegodzilla. Junior used his atomic breath, but Spacegodzilla blocked it with his crystal shield. The elder Godzilla added his own atomic breath to the assault. The combined blasts were too much for the shield, causing red and blue atomic plasma to slam into Spacegodzilla's chest. Godzilla Sr. let Junior take care of Spacegodzilla while continued to focus on Kiryu.

Spacegodzilla had just about recovered when another atomic blast to the face. Spacegodzilla looked up to see his 'brother', Godzilla Jr., approaching him. Spacegodzilla flicked his tail to send crystals flying at Junior. He dodged and charged at Spacegodzilla. He collided with Spacegodzilla, sending both 

of them to the ground. Godzilla Jr. dug his claws into Spacegodzilla's side with one hand and punched him in the face several times with the other. After a few seconds, Spacegodzilla managed to throw Junior off with his gravity powers. Spacegodzilla released his aurora beam, aiming at Junior's chest. He braced himself for an attack to that area, but Spacegodzilla's aurora beam could change direction. Godzilla Jr. roared as the beam struck him in the gut. It hurt, but he was far from beaten.

Godzilla Sr. released his atomic breath just as Kiryu used its twin mazer cannons. The two beams collided in mid air. They continued to fight for dominance before Godzilla's atomic breath began to overpower the lighting-like mazer energy. Akane tried to increase the power to the mazer, but it was no use. Atomic plasma slammed into Kiryu's face. Kiryu was sent to the ground by the blast. When it got back up, its metal plating was partially blackened. Kiryu responded by releasing several missiles as well as using its arm lasers. Godzilla roared when these weapons hit, but it was more out of anger then pain. Godzilla unleashed another atomic blast on Kiryu, sending the machine back until it got pinned up against a building. Godzilla Sr. ran up to Kiryu and swung its tail at his doppelganger's feet. Akane had enough time to get Kiryu to jump over the tail in time, but she soon realized that Kiryu itself wasn't Godzilla's target. With its support gone, the building behind Kiryu crumpled upon the mechanical titan. The elder Godzilla obviously had a little more experience than his son.

No one seemed to notice that the skies were getting dark and stormy, very dark and very stormy.

Zilla and Mecha-Godzilla II were in the middle of a stalemate; Zilla could not hurt Mecha-Godzilla, and Mecha-Godzilla could not hit Zilla. A blast of green radioactive fire struck Mecha-G II in the side. It did not do any damage. If anything, it only increased the charge to its plasma cannon. It would only take one more blast of fire to fully charge the cannon. Right on cue, Zilla released another stream of green flame. While his orders were to destroy all of the monsters, Kazuma knew that he shouldn't waist his plasma cannon shot on Zilla or one of the Godzillas. He turned towards Spacegodzilla and fired. By the time Spacegodzilla realized what was coming towards him, it was already too late to bring up his crystal shield. Spacegodzilla screamed as he was struck by superheated matter and sent crashing into a building which toppled over the alien dinosaur.

Kazuma took a deep sigh of relief. He knew that such a blast wouldn't finish off the likes of Spacegodzilla, but it would keep him down for a little bit. That peace was suddenly shattered when missiles exploded on Mecha-G II and Zilla's backs, sending both of them to the ground. Mecha-Godzilla I then turned its attention to Godzilla Sr., Jr., and Kiryu. Mecha-Godzilla released all of its weapons at once: dozens of missiles, eye lasers, the cutting beam from its abdomen, and its new ion cannon from its mouth. Despite the barrage, both Godzilla Sr. and Jr. unleashed their atomic beams, but Mecha-Godzilla started to spin its head, bringing up its shield. Unlike Spacegodzilla's crystal shield, this one refused to yield to the duel energy blasts. Zilla got up to see Mecha-Godzilla's shield standing up to the two blasts. He knew he needed to help. He remembered how not that long ago, Junior was able to get him to create a more powerful stream of atomic fire by stepping on his tail, just as Junior's father would do to him. Zilla summoned up all of his strength and then released his atomic breath. Sure enough, the fire did not come out like a flamethrower, but like a welding torch. The blast was still not as powerful as Godzilla's breath, but it was enough to breach Mecha-Godzilla's defenses. Blue, red, and green energy collided with Mecha-Godzilla's space titanium chest. Sparks flew as the machine's chest was exposed and it fell to the ground.

Godzilla Sr., Godzilla Jr., and Zilla roared in victory, but that victory was cut short when they, along with Mecha-Godzilla II and Kiryu, were all thrown together by gravity and forced into the ground. Spacegodzilla hovered over them with a wicked grin on his feet. He was soon joined by Mecha-Godzilla I, who had risen despite by the damage to its chest. The two monsters from space were about to use all of their energy weapons on the pile of monsters, when Zilla jumped up and bit down on Spacegodzilla's leg. Mecha-G II then used it grapplers on Mecha-Godzilla. Both space monsters fell to the ground.

Chaos ensued. None of the monsters were trying to hit anyone in particular. As long as they hit the enemy and not their allies, they kept fighting. Kiryu jabbed its wrist sword into Junior's back and ran an electrical current through it. Kiryu's work was interrupted when Zilla jumped up behind it and bit down on its mechanical neck. The two monsters brought each other to the ground. Godzilla Sr. and Spacegodzilla were clawing at each other. Finally, Godzilla was able to take a good chunk out of 

Spacegodzilla's face. Godzilla roared in pain and anger. He used his aurora blast and tried to aim it at Godzilla, but he was in too much pain. The blast went wide and hit both Mecha-Godzilla I and II.

This continued on until they all heard this most horrible sound. It sounded a lot like Godzilla's roar, but it echoed in a way that no earthly sound could. It was only then that the combatants noticed that the storm clouds had gotten so thick that the sky was nearly pitch black, despite it being midday. The winds were so strong that it threatened to topple skyscrapers. Furthermore, it was very cold. It was so cold that ice was forming on the trees and building. Then they saw it. It was at the epicenter of the storm. One could easily see the objects behind it like it wasn't even there. The air around it was so cold that the water literally froze around it, yet it kept swimming like the water was still a liquid. The creature's eyes were white and pupil less. It seemed to have no color to it. Everything about it, from its skin to its tong, was colorless, as it was being seen through an old black-and-white movie. As it got close to the shore, it got up to a walking position. It passed right through Golden Gate Bridge. The red paint became ghostly white as ice covered every surface. Some of the tension wires snapped as the frozen metal contracted and became brittle. The ghostly creature bellowed its unearthly roar again.

Ghost Godzilla had arrived.

—

Island of the Tree of Life

There it stood, taller than the tallest monster – the Tree of Life, the oldest living thing on the planet. From here came the source of Earth's magic. Few worlds have anything close to such a creature. How else could sorcery and mysticism be so prevalent here, yet be almost non-existent in most other worlds. Right now, underneath its enormous branches, laid a silky white orb; there he waited patiently.

Inside the orb, which was really a cocoon, was Mothra Leo – the son of Mothra. He knew that his mother would never approve of using the Tree's energy to start his metamorphosis before his time, but he knew that she needed his help. He just hope that he wouldn't be too late.

—

China

Mothra nearly spiraled out of control as the tip of her wing was burnt by a black beam of energy. Bagan grinned wickedly at the thought of destroying these two great guardians. He opened up his mouth to release another beam of unholy light when Battra's prism beams struck him in the back. He turned around with every intention to retaliate ten-fold. Blood red energy gathered in his hand until it formed into a smooth sphere. Bagan then threw the orb at Battra. Battra easily dodged the red sphere, but with only a thought, Bagan commanded the orb to explode. The blast flung Battra into the mountain side. Bagan laughed at this pathetic attempt to stop him.

Bagan's sick laughter was interrupted by lightning raining down on him from Mothra's wings, followed shortly by blue energy from her eyes. Bagan thought it would be courteous of him to return the favor. The purple knobs at the end of the large, spike-like structures on his shoulders. Purple electricity gathered around his horns. Purple lightning shot forth towards Mothra, but she expected this. Seconds before the lightning hit, golden scales came off of her scales. The lightning reflected back at Bagan striking him in the face. Bagan roared in pain as his own attack did more damage to him than any of Mothra's or Battra's.

**Now**, Bagan was angry. Bagan's wrist glowed emerald green. The green light formed into a sword-like structure. Let her try to reflect this. The beast jumped high up into the sky (which was amazing, considering his size) and slashed at Mothra with his green energy sword. Mothra was able to back far enough away that the cut was not too deep. Even so, she still cried out in pain when the sword cut into her abdomen. Bagan was about to take another swing at Mothra when he was hit in the back by Battra's red horn beam. Mothra used the temporary distraction to fire her own energy blasts. The blasts pelting him from different directions caused Bagan to lose his balance as he fell back towards the earth after his jump. Bagan fell back to the ground, hitting it head first.

Bagan got back up off the ground. He was tired of this. He quickly turned around and unleashed black energy from his toothed maw. Battra cried out in pain as the blast struck him, causing him to plummet to the ground. Blood red energy formed into two orbs in Bagan's hands. He threw one of the spheres at Mothra, who tried to protect herself with her reflective scales. Bagan had planned for this however. The sphere exploded several feet before it hit the scales. The scales did their job of reflecting the energy (which dissipated before it reach Bagan, since was an explosion instead of a steady beam), but were also forced away by the blast, leaving Mothra vulnerable. Bagan then threw his other energy ball at Mothra, which exploded on contact with her. Mothra crashed to the ground next to Battra.

Bagan took his time striding over to the two fallen moths. They had proven quite troublesome, and he was going to enjoy finishing them off. His silent desire for death and destruction was interrupted by being hit by a blast of white energy hitting him in the back and knocking him to the ground. He looked behind him to see what where the attack had come from and saw what appeared to be another Mothra.

It was Leo.

White energy began to gather around Mothra Leo's again, but this time Bagan was ready. Black energy erupted from his mouth just as Leo used his own beam. The two beams collided and began to fight for dominance. Bagan's beam was about to prevail when Mothra and Battra got back up and fired at him from behind. Bagan screamed in pain as he was suddenly pelted with devastating energy from all sides. Bagan retaliated with purple lightning that hit Leo and knocked him out of the sky. Battra used this distraction to get up close to Bagan and jab into the ancient beast's gut with his three horns. Bagan grabbed the dark moth by those same horns and threw him into the ground.

Despite this, both Mothra Leo and Battra got back up fired at Bagan with their energy beams. Bagan once again created a green energy sword on his wrist. Bagan used the sword to cut off a small portion of Battra's left wing, but both of the two giant moths continued to fire at Bagan.

Suddenly, Bagan realized something – where was Mothra? By the time he saw the golden glow that was coming from above, it was already too late. Bagan looked up to see Mothra circling him, and in that circle was golden energy in the shape of her symbol. All of a sudden, the giant symbol came crashing down on Bagan. Bagan tried to push up against the golden symbol, but he might as well have been pushing against an asteroid. Bagan was temporarily lost in the explosion as the golden light collided with the ground.

The three giant moths waited patiently for the smoke to clear to see what had become of their foe. To their surprise, Bagan got back up. The demon had definitely weakened by the attack, but even Godzilla had been rendered incapacitated by it. Bagan was truly very powerful.

Bagan looked up at the giant moths. He really wanted to destroy these meddlesome creatures, but he had no time for this. He had more important things to do. Bagan started to deeply concentrate, and a black light began to form around him. When it dissipated, Bagan was gone.

Mothra knew that this would not be the last time they would have to deal with this ancient terror. She turned towards her son, who suddenly had a very worried look on his face. It was very foolish of him to use the Tree of Life's power to mature and then to come here and try to fight one of the greatest evils to walk this earth since King Ghidora first arrived. If it had been any other circumstance, she would have scolded him. But since he had saved their lives, she told him that she loved him instead.

—

San Francisco

There are certain phenomenon that are attributed to ghosts – a decrease in room temperature, objects flying across the room, sounds picked up by electronic listening devices, and strange light sources, strange weather phenomenon. Ghost Godzilla took all of that to the extreme. Objects looked like they had been hit by a Zero Laser. Entire skyscrapers were flung across the city for no apparent reason. Every time Akane or Kazuma tried to reach anyone over their radios, all they could here was 

the creature's roar. The creature itself seemed to glow with an eerie light. And then there was the storm, one unlike any that had hit San Francisco before. It was as strong as a hurricane, as cold as a blizzard, and had lightning that came before the thunder. This was the effect of the presence of a creature that should not exist – a dead creature.

This was Ghost Godzilla

For a little while, all seven of the combatants just stared at the new challenger, but that did not last very long. Spacegodzilla was the first to act. His multicolored aurora beam raced towards Ghost Godzilla, who did not even try to defend itself. When the beam reached the phantom, it passed right through it like it was hitting air. Ghost Godzilla's shoulder (the part that the beam hit) briefly scattered into millions of pieces, almost like a fine dust in the wind, only to reform a second later. Mecha-Godzilla I followed its partner by shooting several missiles at the apparition. The effect was the same. The missiles temporarily scattered Ghost Godzilla's form, but otherwise passed right through it and exploded upon impact with the building behind it. Ghost Godzilla reformed a few seconds later. The ghostly dinosaur finally seemed to take notice of the other creatures.

Its spines began to glow a ghostly white color. An atomic beam came out of its mouth just as its living counterparts would, but something was different. Spacegodzilla raised up his crystal shield as the beam came towards him. He was most shocked when that didn't work. The beam passed through his shield and continued on to pass through Spacegodzilla as well. The beam did not seem to do any damage, yet Spacegodzilla still cried out in pain. Not only did it hurt, but it was also unbelievably cold. Furthermore, the cold did not seem to numb the pain. If anything, it only made it worse. When they saw Ghost Godzilla attack Spacegodzilla, Kazuma and Akane hoped that that meant the phantom creature was here specifically to defeat the alien creatures, but Godzilla Sr. and Jr. knew better. Ghost Godzilla was on no body's side.

The ghostly creature started to charge at Zilla. Zilla tried to defend himself by jumping on top of Ghost Godzilla, but was utterly shocked when he passed right through the phantom and crashed on the ground behind it. Zilla was even more surprised when Ghost Godzilla grabbed his tail and threw him across the city. Ghost Godzilla had turned solid! Godzilla Sr., Godzilla Jr. and Mecha-Godzilla II all fired at Ghost Godzilla, hoping that it was still solid. The beams just passed through it. It would appear that the beast was only solid when it wanted to be. It then used its own ghostly beam on Mecha-Godzilla II. The consoles in front of Kazuma sparked as several systems went off line from shear cold when the beam struck the mech. Kiryu had managed to sneak up behind Ghost Godzilla. Akane hoped that Kiryu's electrically charged sword might have some effect on the creature. Kiryu swung its sword down on Ghost Godzilla, but mere feet from striking the ghost, it stopped. Kiryu simply stopped in mid swing. Akane tried to hit Ghost Godzilla several more times, each with the same result. She couldn't get Kiryu to hit Ghost Godzilla. The apparition turned to examine Kiryu for a second before continuing on to face the other monsters. What was happening here?

Godzilla Sr. and Jr. were about to try to attack Ghost Godzilla when they suddenly heard a roar behind them. Spacegodzilla was flying at them at nearly the speed of sound. He collided with them but kept on going, sending all three of them crashing over a dozen buildings. When they stopped, Spacegodzilla got up, certain that he would be the first one up. He was wrong. A dark grey tail hit his legs, knocking them out from under them. As he fell, a dark green tail slammed into his face, knocking teeth out. Godzilla and Junior were about to use their atomic blasts on their fallen foe when Spacegodzilla suddenly used his gravity powers to send the two atomic dinosaurs away in opposite directions. At the very last second, however, Godzilla grabbed the space creature's arm, and Junior grabbed his tail, but it was too late for Spacegodzilla to stop using his control of gravity. Spacegodzilla screamed as his crystal bones popped out of their sockets. If he had tried to send Junior away any harder, he would have lost his entire tail. All three monsters got back up. Spacegodzilla's arm and tail were limp and motionless. With a little effort and a grunt of pain, he forced the bones of his arm back into its socket. He dared not try to pop his tail back in; it would leave him to vulnerable. Spacegodzilla unleashed his aurora beam on Godzilla Sr. The beam twisted and turned, and Godzilla was unable to brace himself for it. The blast sent him to the ground. Spacegodzilla then began to increase the gravity around Godzilla, crushing him. He was so distracted that he did not even notice Junior. A red beam of atomic energy struck him in the back. Spacegodzilla was about to retaliate, but Godzilla Sr. had already gotten up, run up to him, and kneed him in the gut. Spacegodzilla tried to attack him, but 

Godzilla Jr. hit him with his tail. Every time Spacegodzilla tried to attack one of the Godzillas, the other attack. Finally, Godzilla Sr. grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground. The two Godzillas' spines began to glow. Spacegodzilla cried in pain as blue and red atomic plasma crashed into him. One of the beams hit his already dislodged tail, severing it. Spacegodzilla did not get back up.

Mecha-Godzilla I and II, Kiryu, and Zilla were still battling Ghost Godzilla, who remained ever impervious to their attacks. Mecha-Godzilla I fired all of its weapons at the ghostly creature. Ghost turned around and walked towards the mechanical titan. Mecha-Godzilla's computer brain knew that if Ghost Godzilla wanted to attack it physically, then it would have to turn solid. It was wrong. Ghost Godzilla continued to walk until it passed right through Mecha-Godzilla. Several of the machine's circuits sparked. Mecha-Godzilla suddenly realized that the joints of his space titanium armor were frozen solid. The mechanical titan toppled over into a building, completely immobilized.

Kiryu was about to use its twin mazer cannons when an unearthly roar came from Ghost Godzilla. The mazer cannon deactivated, and Kiryu's controls froze up. _Why does this keep happening?_ Akane thought. _I thought that they fixed all of these problems._ She had to try to reach headquarters. Previous times that she had tried; all she would get was Ghost Godzilla's roar and static. She tried again, finally getting a signal.

"This is Akane Yashiro here. Can anyone here me? I'm in serious trouble here. I repeat: can anyone here me?" She said into the radio.

After a little wait, she heard a voice come from the radio. "We here you. What is going on over there? All of our monitors for Mecha-Godzilla II and III are completely blank. None of our computers are getting anything from that entire area, and why do you sound like you've seen a Ghost?"

Akane recognized the voice. It was Yoshito Chujo. He was Kiryu's chief mechanic and the man who had piloted it while she was away. "Because I have," she said.

"What?"

"In addition to the Sapiens' Mecha-Godzilla and Spacegodzilla showing up, Kazuma and I are being attacked by what appears to be the ghost of the original Godzilla who appeared in 1954. All of our weapons just pass right through it. And there is another thing; every time I try to physically attack it, Kiryu just stops in mid swing, and every time it roars, my controls freeze up. I thought all of the problems were fixed."

"Well," Yoshito said, "If this is really the ghost of the first Godzilla, then it's possible that Kiryu isn't just _a_ Godzilla's roar but his own roar. A supernatural creature could have who knows what effect on Kiryu's computer brain."

Akane knew that he was right. This wasn't just any Godzilla; this was the spirit of the same creature whose bones lay within Kiryu. But she was still troubled. "Okay, that explains why my controls froze up when he roared, but why would refuse to hit him? That never happened before."

"Akane, there's more," He said, with an amount of guilt in his voice. "There is something we didn't tell you about the repairs we made to Kiryu after he and Godzilla plummeted to the sea. I want you to know that this wasn't my idea. I wanted to tell you, but they insisted that as few people as possible should know."

Now Akane was really worried. "Yoshito, what are you talking about."

"As you know, the Mecha-Godzilla III project was started after that mysterious fourth attacked Japan. There were rumors that after the creature exploded, it's still beating heart was still there on the sea bed. The truth is that when we were searching for Kiryu, we found the heart."

"What?"

At first we only tried to do tests on the heart, but Kiryu's repairs were going nowhere. Nothing we did was able to get Kiryu's DNA computer to function properly. Finally, we all became open to 'unconventional' techniques. Someone suggested that we replace Kiryu's artificial heart with _the_ heart. Despite most of us being completely unconvinced, it actually worked. Kiryu started to accept commands again. No one could explain it, but it worked. I'm sorry that we didn't tell you."

Akane was shocked. "Not tell me. Not tell me! Do you realize what this means? The Cosmos once said that that Godzilla had grown from a small bit of flesh from the first Godzilla. Now Kiryu has the bones, DNA, memories, _and_ flesh of the original Godzilla. It's no wonder that he wouldn't attack Godzilla's spirit. I have a bad feeling about this. Akane out." This was not going to be easy.

Godzilla Sr. came out of nowhere, charging at Ghost Godzilla. Ghost Godzilla responded by using his ghostly atomic breath. Godzilla clutched at his chest as terrible pain shot through it where the beam struck, but he kept on going. When he reached Ghost Godzilla, he stopped and left himself vulnerable. Ghost Godzilla reached its claw at Godzilla, at the last second; Ghost Godzilla turned solid and stuck its claws into Godzilla's flesh, just as the Monster King planned. Godzilla's spines began to glow. Neon blue plasma and energy came crashing into Ghost Godzilla's still solid face. The ghost came crashing into the ground. Scars and burnt marks could be seen on its face. The damage began to repair itself just as fast as it would for a living Godzilla, but it stopped all of a sudden. For a second, Godzilla was confused, but then he figured out why its regeneration stopped. Ghost Godzilla had become intangible again. That was it. That's its weakness. It can only heal when it is solid.

Everyone else seemed to notice this as well. The wounds began to finish healing, meaning Ghost Godzilla was solid. Zilla took the opportunity to jump on Ghost Godzilla and claw at his back. This was working rather well, but Ghost Godzilla became intangible again, causing Zilla to fall through it. Godzilla Jr. looked at his friend and realized that he wasn't moving. Junior saw the ice covering Zilla and figured out why. Zilla was cold blooded. If it got to cold, he would go into hibernation. Junior ran towards Zilla while his father and the mechas continued to fight Ghost Godzilla. When he reached Zilla, he began to charge up his atomic breath, which raised the temperature of the air around him. Zilla was soon up and awake again. He then released his atomic breath, sending it towards Kiryu. The cyborg was sent crashing into the ground.

Godzilla was about to attack Ghost Godzilla again when an unseen force sent him flying through the city, landing not that far from his son and Zilla. At the same time, several missiles struck both Mecha-Godzilla I and Kiryu. Spacegodzilla had recovered (though his tail was still incomplete), and Mecha-Godzilla I had thawed. _This battle is going nowhere_, Godzilla thought. _We need to finish this quickly._

Godzilla had an idea. He called to nearby Junior and Zilla, and told them his plan. Zilla burrowed underground, knowing that it would be best that he just got out of way for this one. Both Godzilla and Junior's spines began to glow, followed shortly by the rest of their bodies. All of the combatants saw this and prepared themselves for the attack. Both Godzillas unleashed their atomic pulses, but this wasn't just any pulse. The two waves of atomic energy merged, compiling on top of each other and increasing their power exponentially. The force of the blast was much more than double. Spacegodzilla's crystal shield shattered. Mecha-Godzilla I's shield collapsed. Mecha-Godzilla II's artificial diamond coating absorbed the heat and the energy but was not enough to keep the machine from being sent flying from the force of the blast. Some of Kiryu's metal plates were torn off by the blast. Ghost Godzilla's intangible body scattered into a million gaseous pieces. This time, the phantom did not reform instantly but slowly gathered its pieces. Zilla poked his head out of the ground to see if the two atomic blasts had done their jobs. They had.

Mecha-Godzilla I was the first to get up. It did so just in time to have Godzilla Jr. grab his head. Junior was doing it from behind Mecha-Godzilla, so the machine could not retaliate. Junior then began to pull at the machine's head. He remembered his father's stories of how he defeated this opponent. With one mighty pull, Godzilla Jr. tore the head clean. Underneath, however, was Mecha-Godzilla's secondary head. Junior was expecting this. What he was not expecting was that the new head would be able to fire at him from behind. It did so, knocking Junior down in the process. Mecha-Godzilla's motion sensors than noticed something but by the time it realized what it was it was already too late.

Massive amounts of energy flowed through Mecha-Godzilla II. The amount of energy released by that double atomic blast was incredible. The machines atomic storage device had nearly overloaded, and it would fail completely if Kazuma didn't release the energy soon. Luckily, he had the perfect target. He was going to enjoy this after all of the damage that Mecha-Godzilla I did to his own mech the first they had fought. The opening of Mecha-Godzilla II's plasma cannon began to glow a bright purple. Without its primary head, Mecha-Godzilla I could not use its shield. It was left completely defenseless. Massive amounts of plasma erupted from Mecha-Godzilla II, sped towards Mecha-Godzilla I, and hit the machine right where its armor had already been opened up. The original Mecha-Godzilla exploded into a million pieces.

"Yes!" Kazuma yelled at the top of his lungs. "That takes care of that pile of scra…" His outburst was interrupted by his consuls exploding in front of him. It soon became clear why. A huge, crystalline spike had penetrated through Mecha-Godzilla's back and was now sticking out of its chest. The spike was attached to Spacegodzilla's wrist. The alien dinosaur then removed the spike and used its (mostly) reformed tail to slam Mecha-Godzilla to the ground.

"Damn," Kazuma said weakly. The inertial dampeners had been broken by the spike through the midsection. So, when Mecha-Godzilla was thrown to the ground, the chair that he was strapped to torn from its screws and thrown across the room. He tried to move, but intense pain shot through his leg. It was broken. He could see from where he was sitting that none of the consuls were working. He was not going anywhere soon. "Damn," he repeated.

Spacegodzilla turned away from the defeated machine, to face the rest of his foes. Godzilla, Junior, and Zilla were heading towards him. He was tired of being outnumbered. He decided that he would turn the tables. He removed the crystal spike from his wrist and let go of it. The spike floated in the air for a second before flying at the speed of sound towards Godzilla Sr. The spike tore through Godzilla's leg. It went straight through the leg and partially buried itself in the ground. Godzilla screamed. Unfortunately for Godzilla, the spike was long enough to impale itself on the ground yet still be in Godzilla's leg. Godzilla was pinned. Godzilla Jr. roared at Spacegodzilla; he was going to pay for that. Spacegodzilla just laughed at his 'brother'. He raised himself high above the city and laughed again. Godzilla Jr. growled angrily at Spacegodzilla; the alien beast was mocking him. Spacegodzilla then flew away from city, laughing at Junior the entire time. Naturally, Junior followed as fast as he could. Zilla saw his friend leave and decided to follow. He knew that his 'father' was the other way, but he felt that he was no longer in any danger. Junior was the one that needed him now. Godzilla Sr. tried to call to his son, but the pain was too much. All he could do was slowly work his way out of the spike. While trying to free himself, he looked over at the other end of the city and saw that two monsters were still fighting. What he was about to see would leave him speechless (if he could talk).

Akane looked through Kiryu's view screens at Ghost Godzilla, who had finally finished reforming. She had felt so helpless during this battle. Nothing she did seem to be able to do anything to this ghostly creature. Luckily for her, Ghost Godzilla seemed to ignore Kiryu, and she had finally figured out how she was going to fight it. Now that it was fully reformed, the ghost became solid so that the cuts from Zilla's claws would heal. Akane used the brief seconds she had. Kiryu sent its fist towards Ghost Godzilla. Not surprisingly, the fist stopped mere feet from hitting the phantom. Akane then activated Kiryu's wrist sword. The thing about that sword is that it has only two positions: tucked away in the arm, and fully extended. That meant that it could not stop mere feet from Ghost Godzilla. The blade plunged deep into the ghost's side. Akane then activated the electrical current that runs through the sword. Ghost Godzilla roared. Of course, that meant that the sword and the electric current deactivated themselves.

The ghostly creature then turned to its mechanical counterpart. It looked mad. Akane did not think that Ghost Godzilla would be ignoring Kiryu anymore. White light erupted from Ghost Godzilla's mouth. Kiryu's arm froze stiff. Ghost Godzilla became intangible allowing it to slip away from Kiryu's sword. The ghostly creature then turned around and when its tail was mere inches from Kiryu, the beast became solid again. The tail struck the cyborg hard, which sent it flying. Kiryu landed a few hundred feet from the Golden Gate Bridge. Kiryu got back up while Ghost Godzilla walked slowly towards it. Kiryu released its last salvo of missiles. The missiles sped towards Ghost Godzilla and exploded as they passed through the intangible beast. Akane had remotely detonated them. Just like the previous times that Ghost Godzilla was attacked while it was intangible, its form scattered into a 

cloud of fine dust-like particles. This time it did not reform. It seemed to disappear, but Akane soon realized that that was not the case. The storm had made it hard to see, but the dust was still there. The dust was not standing still, but was moving by Kiryu. Kiryu turned around just in time to see Ghost Godzilla reform behind it and charge at it. Kiryu tried to brace itself, but the now solid ghost impacted with too much force. Both monsters were sent crashing into the Golden Gate Bridge causing it to brake in half. Neither creature could be seen below the waves. Godzilla watched in amazement as, all of a sudden, the wind began to slow, the sea began to grow calm, and the stormy sky began to clear. That could only mean one thing – Ghost Godzilla was gone.

Kiryu got back up above the waves and slowly made it back to the land. Akane breathed a deep sigh of exhaustion. This had not exactly been the easiest day of her life. But what exactly had happened. Kiryu and Ghost Godzilla had plummeted into the water. The next thing she knew, Ghost Godzilla was gone. She was about to go over to Mecha-Godzilla II to see if she could help when something happened. Her controls froze. This time, however, they did not come back on. Akane was baffled. It was then that something appeared on screen. She remembered how Yoshito had told her that just before he escaped Kiryu's cockpit as they plummeted towards the sea, the words _Sayonara Yoshito_ appeared on the screen. Kiryu was saying good bye. Now something else had appeared.

_My heart… I can feel it beating. Thank you, Akane… for always believing in me._

Suddenly, some strange substance broke its way through the floor, walls, and consuls. Before Akane could do anything, a hatch to the outside opened up in the control room and the ejector seat activated itself. Akane flew out of Kiryu and dropped a few dozen feet before the parachute opened up. Akane just stared at Kiryu as she slowly plummeted to the earth. It was moving by itself just like the first time it had heard Godzilla's roar. But this time it was different. Kiryu seemed to be in pain. Finally, it fell to its knees while some of its metal plates actually fell off. Then it did the oddest thing Akane had ever seen it do.

Kiryu threw up.

All sorts of oils, hydraulic fluids, wires, cables, mechanical parts, and circuits spewed out of its mouth. Akane could have sworn that she saw Kiryu's mazer cannons. Very slowly, she started to realize what was happening, and why Ghost Godzilla had disappeared. The spirit of the first Godzilla had merged with the creature that contained the bones, flesh, DNA, and the mind of the first Godzilla. Kiryu got back up and did another strange thing. It began to rip its own metal plates and mechanical fibers off. After a few moments, no mechanical part was left. All of the flesh that was artificially grown around the bones was exposed. It did not stay that way for long. Soon, skin and scales grew over the exposed flesh. The new (or perhaps old) beast roared. Akane couldn't believe her eyes.

Kiryu was gone. In its place, there was another beast. The original Godzilla had been reborn.

**To be continued in chapter 9**

Wow, 3 weeks and over 8000 words and I have finally finished this chapter. If you knew that the original Godzilla was coming back before you started reading this chapter, then give yourself a cookie, because if I wasn't writing this myself, I probably wouldn't have guessed it.

Now, before I leave you, there are a few things that I need to go over about this Godzilla. As you know, I would sometimes refer to the elder Godzilla as Godzilla Sr. so that he would (hopefully) not be confused with Junior. In a similar way, I am going to refer to the original Godzilla by his original Japanese name – Gorjira. I hope that isn't too confusing.

The next thing I want to go over is his appearance. When I started this story, I wanted all of the different Godzillas in it to be easily distinguished from each other if you could actually see them. As such, Gorjira is going to have a different skin and atomic breath color than the other Godzillas. At a website called Kaiju Headquarters, I learned that the suit in Godzilla's first movie (Godzilla: King of the Monsters) was actually painted brown, but since the movie was in black-and-white, Godzilla looked like he was the same charcoal grey color that he was painted in nearly every other movie. Because of that, Gorjira is dark brown in this story.

Now, let us go on to the color of Gorjira's atomic breath. If you have ever read the Kiryuu Mechagodzilla X stories by CII, then you know that in it, the original Godzilla's atomic breath was hotter and more powerful than the current Godzilla. As such, it is purple colored which is farther to the right in the color spectrum (the color of an object that is hot enough to glow is determined by how hot it is. The hotter it is, the farther to the right of the color spectrum). Now, as I said, I wanted all of my Godzillas to have a different colored atomic breath. While Zilla isn't technically a Godzilla, I've decided to count him in this case, so I can't use green. Colors like yellow and orange just don't seem right for a Godzillas atomic breath, so I am not going to use those colors. Finally, I have a reason not to use pure white as a color (you'll see). As such, the only real option that I have left is purple (but in this case, it is not going to be more powerful, just a different color). I hope CII doesn't mind.

One more thing, if you see any spelling errors, I'm sorry that I didn't correct it. This is by far the longest chapter (or other body of work) I have ever written, so it would be easy for me to miss something.

With all of that out of the way, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait. Next up, things really begin to fall apart, and not just for our heroes. See you next time!


	9. Betrayal

Well, here I am again. I don't have much to say this time. I have just one thing – as the title suggests, someone is getting betrayed, but you might be surprised who it is.

I would also like to mention that Mecha-Godzilla II is down, but not out, so he technically isn't 'dead'. Thought I should let you know that.

**Chapter 9: Betrayal**

No one would be living in San Francisco for a little while. It wasn't just destroyed like most cities attacked by giant monsters; it was frozen. The entire city looked like it had been hit by the absolute zero cannon a few times. Even though the sun was now shining, the layers upon layers of frost refused to thaw. That was Ghost Godzilla's effect on the world around him. But to Akane and Godzilla, the only other living things left in the long abandoned city (except for Kazuma, who was unconscious), the most amazing thing about Ghost Godzilla was that he was no longer a ghost. Gorjira, the original Godzilla, wavered from side to side as he walked forward. He was still filling disoriented. The last thing he remembered was having his flesh melt off his bones. No, he was in a metal cave while tiny mammals were attaching things to his skin, which now seemed to be metal as well. More memories came flooding in – a female of those mammals (weren't they called humans?) was inside his head, he was flying. Wait a minute, flying? Now he was fighting a member of his kind that had been changed in a similar to the way he had been. Wait another member of his kind; all this time he had though that he was alone. Finally, his head began to clear. It was then that he noticed the other one of his kind. The other had just removed his leg from a huge crystal spike that was stuck to the ground. The other's leg slowly began to heal. Couldn't he heal like that? The two dinosaurs slowly approached each other.

Akane just stared in awe at the gargantuan grey and brown creatures. All she could do was whisper, "Kiryu." Other than that, she just sat there. The two mutant dinosaurs walked up to each other and just stared at each other. Akane couldn't help but wonder what would happen next. There were some who thought that they might be related, but Akane wasn't sure. For all she knew, they were about to try to kill each other.

Godzilla was certain that he recognized Gorjira from somewhere, he just couldn't figure out where. He knew that another mutant gorjirasaurus had appeared in Japan before him; he could feel the leftover radiation, but since none of his kind was radioactive before the bomb, he wasn't able to tell it was someone he knew. He knew that all of the members of his tribe were killed in the blast, but there were other tribes living on some of the nearby islands. He knew some of them, but not well enough to know if any of them survived the blast (The deadly radiation covered several islands in the chain). All he knew was that between the time of the blast and when he first appeared in Japan, he had not seen another living member of his species. Even now, they wouldn't be able to visually recognize each other because they had been so completely changed by their mutation. Luckily, they could use each other's sent (which had not been changed so much) to identify each other.

Well, Godzilla would have to figure out by Gorjira's sent. Gorjira could recognize those burning orange eyes anywhere. Orange eyes were so uncommon among his kind that he only met one person with those eyes. Godzilla also figured out the other's identity. Akane watched as the two dinosaurs turned around and briefly touched each other's tails. Akane guessed that that was the gorjirasaurus equivalent of one of those lame man hugs. _Does that mean that they are related_? Akane thought.

No, they weren't related, but they were good friends. Godzilla and Gorjira lived on different islands, but their respective tribes were on good terms with each other. Godzilla and Gorjira were actually very similar to each other. They both became chief when their fathers died – Godzilla when his father was killed by the humans during World War II; Gorjira's father died of natural causes when he was still very young. They were both considered to be very strong by their people. One of Gorjira's family members once said that they could have been brothers. Godzilla remembered laughing at that, not because it false, but because it was true. Finally, they both had their entire families taken away in that one blast. Gorjira may not have had a mate like Godzilla, but his loss was still terrible. It was no wonder that they had the same idea in mind – go to the humans and make them pay. But that time of anger had long passed. It was time to move on.

Akane was finally able to take her eyes off of the titanic creatures. She had to contact GDF headquarters. She looked at the fallen Mecha-Godzilla II. She needed to get over there. One, she needed to determine Kazuma's condition. Two, there might be a working radio there. So she started her long journey there – the giant machine was well over a mile away. She had barely been walking for a minute when the ground shook beneath her feet, and a giant shadow came over her. She turned around very slowly, afraid of what was behind her. It was Gorjira. She was terrified. What was he going to do to her? Slowly he got down on one knee and began to slowly lower his hand towards her. Akane blinked a few times, not believing what she was seeing. Gorjira had his hand on the ground with its palm facing up. He just left it there while he stared at Akane. _Does he want me to get on his hand? Does he remember being Kiryu?_ Akane thought.

After a few second, Akane mustered up the courage to climb up on top of the hand. Gorjira took a few moments to make sure that she was safely in place, then he got up and started heading towards Mecha-Godzilla II. Akane had to admit, riding on the hand of a giant dinosaur was a completely different experience from being in Kiryu's cock pit. In there, one could only see the outside world through a few computer monitors. Here she could feel the wind on her face. After just a few minutes, they had reached their destination, and Gorjira gently set Akane down on the fallen mech.

Akane looked up at the giant brown dinosaur. "Thank you… Kiryu," she said. He looked at her for second. It took him a moment to remember that that was what she had called him. Finally, he nodded to her and walked back towards Godzilla. Akane wanted to take a minute to assimilate all that had happened to her, but she didn't have the time. She opened up a hatch in Mecha-Godzilla's neck and went inside. It wasn't long before she was in the mech's control center. She could see Kazuma was unconscious on the ground. He was still strapped to his chair, but the chair was no longer attached to the floor. She ran towards him.

"Kazuma, can you hear me?" she asked.

Kazuma slowly regained consciousness. "Uhhh, you don't have to shout."

"Are you hurt? Is anything broken?"

"Just my pride… and my leg, and I think a few ribs. What happened while I was out of it, and why aren't you in Kiryu?"

Akane laughed weakly. "Well, let's see: Spacegodzilla flew off with Godzilla Jr. and Zilla right behind him. The elder Godzilla was temporarly disabled. He got himself loose, but because of it, he's still here. 'Ghost Godzilla' won't be a problem anymore. As for Kiryu… Kiryu is gone."

"He was destroyed?"

"No, he wasn't destroyed. In fact, something very different happened."

"What?"

"I'll tell you in a little bit. Now, where's the first aid. Also, you wouldn't happen to know if the radio is working."

Kazuma pointed towards a small hatch in the wall. "The first aid is over there. As for the radio, I don't know, but considering our luck, I doubt it."

Akane opened up the small hatch that held the first aid (all mechs had one). As she headed back towards Kazuma, she stopped for a second to check the radio. It was just as she had feared. The radio had been torn to shreds. "It looks like we're going to be stuck here for a little while."

Outside of the giant machine, Godzilla had just finished explaining to his old friend some of the important things that had happened while he was, well, dead. Gorjira still couldn't believe all that had happened to his friend over the course of these many years. First, he was a father. Second, the humans basically considered him the most powerful creature on the planet. And finally, for generations, the adults of their kind had told stories to their children about the terrible three-headed one who had decimated the world long ago, and Godzilla had actually faced the King of Terror and won. Despite all of this new information, Gorjira understood what they needed to do. Junior and Zilla wouldn't be able to defeat this 'Spacegodzilla' by themselves. They needed to follow them and do it soon. Luckily, their scents and radiation signatures were still very clear.

Gorjira had one last thing to do before they left. Gorjira stood above the pieces of metal and plastic that used to part of him. He was looking for one piece in particular. He reached down and picked up the giant sword that used to be attached to his wrist. He thought about his whole experience as Kiryu. That entire part of his life seemed like a dream, yet it was still part of his life. Who knows, this sword might prove useful.

With that situation taken care of, Godzilla and Gorjira headed out of the city.

The two Kings were off.

—

GDF HQ

"So let me get this strait," Randy said, "Godzilla, Junior, Zilla, all three Mecha-Godzilla, Spacegodzilla, and the ghost of the first Godzilla all dooked it out at the same time, and by the time it was all over Spacegodzilla had ran for the hills with Junior and Zilla right behind him, the first Mecha-Godzilla has been blown to bits, the second Mecha-Godzilla has been incapacitated, and the third Mecha-Godzilla and Ghost Godzilla have merged to become the first Godzilla, any you know all of this because after Ghost Godzilla disappeared the psychic disturbance that he was creating disappeared so that Godzilla could tell you all of this."

"Well… yes," Miki said.

Randy seemed to take all of this in for a minute. "Okay, I'll buy that." Randy then looked over at Nick, who was still pacing back and forth. "Dude, if you keep doing that, you're going to dig a hole in the floor." Nick kept pacing. "Nick, can you hear me? Nick. NICK!"

Nick finally seemed to notice that someone was talking to him. "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. It's just that I should be there with Zilla. I feel so helpless here. Why did Red Bamboo have to leave the Heatseeker in New York when they kidnapped us?"

"Nick," Randy said, "They were kidnapping us. I don't think that they cared about our travel needs." Miki couldn't help but laugh at this. "Don't worry Nick, Zilla will be okay. He has two Godzillas…"

"Three Godzillas," Miki corrected.

"Right, He has three Godzillas with him. They can't lose. Besides, Captain Gordon promised that as soon as he was done with the aliens in space, he would personally take us to Zilla in the Gotengo. Haven't you ever wanted to travel in a flying submarine? Trust me, we can't lose, right Miki."

Miki didn't respond. Anyone with any kind of common since would say yes. With three Godzillas, Zilla, all of the monsters on Monster Island, and the monsters that Dr. Goro Ibuki had gathered, they outnumbered their enemy three to one. There should be no way they could lose. Yet Miki felt like something was very wrong. Something very bad was about to happen. She looked around to see that the rest of the H.E.A.T. team, who had all stopped their various activities to pass the time and started listening to the situation, also seemed to have the same bad feeling.

"No Randy," she said, "I think we can lose."

—

The depths of space (Just outside of earth's orbit)

Captain Gordon was unnerved by the way the Gotengo creaked and groaned. It was only designed for space travel for short periods of time. There were moments when Gordon wasn't sure if it could make the journey all the way to Mars. He quickly put those thoughts aside. She knew that this old girl could do it. The Atragon, he wasn't so sure about. He turned on the Radio. "How are you holding up over there Katagiri?"

"_General_ Katagiri here," came over the radio, "I'm just fine and so is the Atragon. Now stop calling me about it. Honestly Gordon, I don't know why I put up with you."

Gordon smiled. "It must be my magnetic personality." Gordon could practically hear Katagiri roll his eyes over the radio. "Besides, I can't help it if I want to make sure if the Gotengo's sister ship can make it. It's a long journey to Mars."

"Sir," the soldier piloting the Gotengo said, "I am picking up something on the sensors."

"What is it Mr. Ozaki?" Gordon asked.

"Sir, I don't think you have to worry about making it all the way to Mars." He activated the view screen and zoom it in as far as it could go revealing a giant disk-shaped structure in the middle of space.

"The enemy has come to us," he said.

—

Inside the control center of the massive alien ship, there was an awkward silence between the alien leaders. If there was anything the Xillien Controller hated more than anything, it was when things did not go as planned.

Things were not going as planned. They had lost Mecha-Godzilla, Spacegodzilla had gone AWOL, They now had three Godzillas to worry about, Belvera was missing and possibly dead, they still couldn't find King Ghidora, and now the humans had come to them. They had to finish this.

"Then it is agreed, we stop the humans here, and then we skip to the final part of our plan. We unleash all of our forces on the major cities of earth, and then we move over the U.N. headquarters and make our demands – Absolute Surrender."

"About time," the Sapien Commander said, "I, for one, am tired of all of this hiding. It is time for action!"

"Agreed!" were the cries of the various alien leaders, except for the Nebulan Leader. They all stared at him.

"What? I prefer to take care of things from behind the scenes. I'm a cockroach, it's what we do."

The Xillien Controller ignored the uncooperative insect. "Very well then, it is decided." He pressed a button that opened up the speakers to the entire city-sized spaceship. "Attention to all personnel, go to your stations, ready all fighters, and power up all weapons. We are going into battle!

—

Captain Gordon stared at the massive ship with a multitude of smaller ships flying out of it. "Are you ready for this, Mr. Ozaki?"

"I was born ready," He said. And then it began.

The smaller Xillien fighters were the first to reach the earth forces. Each one fired a small blast from its single laser cannon in the center. Luckily, the Gotengo, the Atragon, and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. had armor designed to resist these weaker blasts. It was truly amazing; a few years ago, humanity would have been helpless against such forces. When the Sapiens first arrived, they actually claimed that the only thing on earth that was powerful enough to stop them was Godzilla himself (which is why they built Mecha-Godzilla). Now, humanity was ready to fight back.

"Ozaki," Gordon started yelling, "Use the mini-lasers on the fighters; save the mazer cannon for the larger ships."

Ozaki complied, activating the Gotengo's various smaller lasers, and blasting several fighters out of the sky in the process. The fighters were soon followed by several Sapien ships (which were the classic flying saucer shape). Upon command, the Gotengo used its powerful mazer cannon. Orange energy erupted from the Gotengo's drill, causing one of the Sapien ships to explode. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was also firing at several fighters with its autolasers when a swirling mass of fire hit in the back. It was one of the Kilaak's ships, often referred to as fire dragons because of the flaming shields that surround them. Unfortunately for M.O.G.U.E.R.A., it did have the right weapons to combat such a weapon. The Atragon, however, had its zero laser. The mighty ship's drill glowed with a blue light. That blue light soon hit the fire dragon, freezing it and dousing its flames. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. then smashed the ship into bits with the plasma lasers that come from its eyes.

"General," the Atragon's pilot said, "We have more incoming bogies. I don't recognize these ones."

Katagiri looked at the view screen. He saw several insect-like ships that, he to, did not recognize. "They must be Nebulan ships. We didn't see any of them when they first invaded. It doesn't matter! Blow them out of the sky!"

Several lasers fired from the Atragon, heading towards the Nebulan ships. The Nebulan ships must have been extremely maneuverable, however, because only a few of them were hit and destroyed. The nimble ships then surrounded the Atragon and landed on the ship's hull. The ships then activated the drills that lied on their undersides.

"Sir, they're drilling into the hull!" cried one of the Atragon's bridge crew.

"I can see that soldier!" Katagiri yelled. "Now tell me how are we supposed get them off!"

Just as he said it, several missiles struck the smaller ships, blowing them off of the Atragon's hull. The Gotengo's lasers finished off the rest.

"You know, you could have cut it a little closer," Katagiri said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Gordon said over the intercom.

Katagiri and Gordon's conversation was interrupted by even more enemy fire. No matter how many ships they shot down, more came. They came, and they came, and they came. It wasn't really that surprising – their home base was the size of a city.

"We're not going to be able to take much more of this!" Ozaki screamed. His voice was nearly drowned out by the sound of laser fire hitting the hull.

"She'll hold!" was Gordon's reply. "I know the Gotengo, and I know what she can take! She'll hold!"

Ozaki pointed towards the screen. "Sir, will she hold against that?"

Gordon looked at the screen and saw four huge objects speeding towards the battle. But Gordon didn't care about three of the objects. His eyes were fixed on the golden creature in the lead.

King Ghidora

—

"It's about time he showed up," the Xillien Controller said under his breath. He and his fellow commanders had left their meeting room and were now in the command bridge of the entire mothership. This bridge was nothing like the Gotengo's. It was completely circular, with the Controller in the center. This was the Controller's 'natural habitat'. Here, he was at the center of all information, the center of everything. "Where has he been?"

The Controller was currently facing the screen that showed King Ghidora, Death Ghidora, Mecha-Ghidora, and Monster X heading towards the battle. He smiled wickedly. Now there was no way they could lose. But then something strange happened. Death Ghidora, Monster X, and Mecha-Ghidora broke formation to attack the earth forces, but King Ghidora kept moving forward.

Strait towards them

"What is he doing?" The Kilaakian Matriarch asked. "It is strange, I am using every one of our mind control techniques to tell him to turn back and fight, but none of them seem to be working."

Ghidora was getting closer. "I have a very bad feeling about this," the Nebulan leader said nervously.

The Futurien Leader was getting tired of the giant cockroach's constant whining. Still, it was troublesome. "Controller, what should we do if he continues on this course?"

The Controller thought about it for a second before he turned to the officers at the weapons terminals. "Turn all of your weapons on him if he gets within five kilometers."

Sure enough, King Ghidora reached 5 km, and the alien mother ship opened fire. Ghidora avoided some shots while taking others without flinching. Either way, he didn't slow down.

4 km

3 km

2 km

"Someone stop him!" the Controller shouted in uncharacteristic anger.

1 km

"Nothing's working!" the Sapien Commander shouted.

The entire mothership seemed to shake when King Ghidora landed at lightning speeds, causing massive amounts of damage to the area he struck. The King of Terror then moved strait towards the command center. The Controller heard the sound of tearing metal and the sound of rushing air. He realized that Ghidora was ripping the roof off the bridge. Luckily, the computers instantly activated a force field to stop the escape of air.

"What in the six levels of Heden is he doing?" the Sapien Commander shouted. Everyone in the room looked up to see that King Ghidora's central head was visible where the roof used to be. The terrible space creature then lowered his head past the force field like it wasn't even there (the room was, in fact, large enough to fit his entire head). The King of Terror focused his eyes on the Xillien Controller and smiled wickedly.

The Controller resisted the urge to let his knees buckle at the sight of the terrible creature. "I command you to go leave here! Go back! Destroy the earth forces! Go!" When Ghidora did nothing, he ever so slightly tilted his head towards the Kilaakian Matriarch. "Why isn't it working?" He said as quietly as he could and still be heard by her.

"I don't know," she said, "We have always been able to control him before."

That was when they heard it. It was Ghidora's high-pitched, bell-like roar. That was when the awful truth dawned on the Controller. Ghidora's roar was not a roar at all.

It was laughter

All of those times he had thought that Ghidora was roaring in anger or challenge of his enemies or in agreement with his 'masters', he had been laughing at them – mocking them. They had never controlled Ghidora. He had been using them to further his own goals. "It was you! You somehow implanted the idea of attacking Monster Island! You killed Belvera! You've been manipulating us! You've planned this from the start!"

Ghidora's grin got wider, and his laughter got louder. For the first time in his life, the Controller understood why he was called the King of Terror. He was too scared to move, none of them could. Then a golden glow filled the entire room; it was coming from Ghidora's mouth. The Controller looked around at his fellow alien leaders as the golden glow grew brighter.

His last thought was what a fool he had been.

—

"Ozaki," Gordon said, "Did you just see what I saw?"

"You mean Ghidora destroying the center of the alien mothership? Nope, I didn't see it."

With the leaders of the alien alliance finished, King Ghidora moved on to his next target. He headed towards the most heavily populated region of the mothership. He tore through ship's hull with his claws, teeth, and gravity beams, sending thousands to their deaths. Gordon and Ozaki could only watch in horror as the aliens tried desperately to try to defend their grand space city (and failed miserably). By the time Ghidora was finished, a half-mile wide hole had been torn into the ship's hull. When he was satisfied, he turned around to see that many of the alien's ship had turned around to attack him. He was going to fight back, but he wanted to do one thing first. He tore into the very center of the ship until he found what he was looking for – the ship's power core. He unleashed all three of his gravity beams upon the device, causing a massive explosion. Now, the core had shields to protect the rest of the city in case of an explosion, but that was not what Ghidora was hoping for. Without the core, the entire base lost power, and the inhabitants would slowly freeze to death.

King Ghidora realized the alien ships were almost on top of him. That meant that it was time. He sent out three short blasts of his gravity beams from his right head. It was a signal to the other Ghidoras, and upon it, the monsters began to attack the alien ships as well as the human ships.

"Damn it!" Gordon shouted, "I should have known that King Ghidora was controlling the other Ghidoras. Tell the rest of the fleet to stop attacking the alien ships. They're no longer the enemy! Focus on the Ghidoras!"

No sooner had he finished saying than the entire bridge crew were almost thrown across the room (luckily they were wearing their seatbelts). It was Monster X. The cloned creature began to beat its massive fist into the side of the Gotengo, until he got a face full of missiles. Before he could recover, the Gotengo turned around and rammed its spinning drill into the monster's abdomen. Monster X roared in pain as black blood splattered everywhere. Then he felt a cold numbing feeling; the Gotengo had activated its zero laser. The Gotengo would have continued to do this, but Death Ghidora collided with the mighty machine at amazing speeds.

M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and the Atragon tried to come to the Gotengo's aid, but they weren't going to get anywhere close. King Ghidora slammed into the edge of the Atragon at many times the speed of sound, sending it into a violent spin. While the Atragon was incapacitated, He and Mecha-Ghidora sent six gravity beams into M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Sparks flew as the beams hit the giant robot. Before its crew knew what was happening, the two Ghidora's had latched on to M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and started dragging it backwards. A multitude of explosions happened as the Ghidoras forced the machine into several alien ships. When it was all over, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was badly damaged and its armor was severely compromised. Mecha-Ghidora stuck two of its heads into gaps in the machine's armor. There was a small glow inside of M.O.G.U.E.R.A. before the entire thing exploded. Mecha-Ghidora did not even pause before he went on to other ships.

The Gotengo's mazer cannon hit Death Ghidora in the chest, throwing the monstrous beast of it. Captain Gordon started shouting orders as fast as he could, hoping to prepare to attack before another Ghidora could get to them.

"Captain," Ozaki said with the sound of shock in his voice, "We've lost M.O.G.U.E.R.A."

It was slowly dawning on Gordon that they were fighting a losing battle. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was one of their best weapons. It had stood against Spacegodzilla himself, and two of the Ghidoras had taken it out in a few moments and destroyed over a dozen alien ships in the process. He opened up the radio to the Atragon. "Katagiri, we can't win here! We have to order a retreat."

"No! We can't let these creatures reach earth!" Katagiri shouted.

"Katagiri, listen to yourself! Godzilla can do much more to stop these them then we can! We have to risk it!"

"No! I trust that mutant lizard about as far as I can throw him." Katagiri then shook in his seat as Monster X's eye blasts hit the Atragon's side, causing a small explosion. "Fine then, we'll go."

No sooner had Katagiri said this then Gordon had contacted the rest of the crew to tell them that they were retreating. He then turned towards his communication officer. "They may be the enemy, but we can't let the aliens be mercilessly slaughtered by the Ghidoras. Signal their fleet and tell them that if they come with us, we will give them sanctuary."

"Yes sir," the communication officer replied.

"Captain," Ozaki shouted, "Look!"

Gordon looked at the view screen and was struck with shear horror. King Ghidora, Death Ghidora, and Monster X were all heading towards the Atragon. Gordon had the Gotengo try to intercept, but Mecha-Ghidora was in their way. He turned on the radio connecting him to the Atragon. "Katagiri, get the hell out of there!"

Katagiri did not even have a second to react to what Gordon said. Three monstrous creatures rammed themselves into the Atragon's side, causing such an abrupt change in direction that even the people strapped into their seats were nearly thrown across the room. Those who were not strapped down were not so lucky. All three monsters followed up their attack with their energy weapons. Six beams of pure gravity and three beams of unnatural fire struck the earth machine in nearly the exact same place. Not even the Atragon's powerful armor could withstand against that. One of the Atragon's engines was completely blown off, as well much of the surrounding area.

Katagiri did not have time to ask for a damage report. "Fire all weapons! I don't care which one you hit, just hit one of them!" The weapon's officer acted immediately. The ship's mazer cannon was able to blast Mecha-Ghidora off of it, but the mini-lasers and missiles had little effect on King Ghidora and Monster X. Monster X pummeled the Atragon with his fist while King Ghidora bit down on the machine with his terrible teeth.

King Ghidora then bit down on the Atragon's drill with all three of his heads. The drill activated and tried to spin, but Ghidora held fast. The King of Terror refused to bulge; his body wouldn't spin, but his heads did begin to pull away from the Atragon's main body. If it was not in the vacuum of space, one would hear the sound of snapping cables and grinding metal as the Atragon's trademark weapon was slowly removed the machine. With one final snap, King Ghidora ripped the drill off, but it wasn't just the drill that was torn off. Several steel walls were torn off in the process; steel walls that lead to the engine room; an engine room fool of personnel.

Katagiri couldn't believe what was happening. One of mankind's greatest weapons was being torn apart. Sparks were flying from nearly all of computers. He couldn't seem to find anyone on the other end of in-ship radio. They had lost. It was with a heavy heart that he made his next command. "Abandon Ship! Everyone to the life pods. I repeat – ABANDON SHIP!"

What was left of his crew did not hesitate to follow his command. Katagiri waited for the rest of the bridge crew to exit before he headed towards the door.

"_Eh, eh, eh, Captain goes down with ship_."

Katagiri spun around. Where had that voice come from? He was certain that he was the last person on the bridge. No one was there. It was as if the voice was in his head. That was when he saw it. Staring into the camera that connected to the Atragon's view screen was none other than King Ghidora himself.

Katagiri suddenly found himself remembering something that Miki had once told him. _King Ghidora is not truly telepathic, but that horrible mind of his is so dark and powerful that it seems to reach out to all those around it, whispering to them and trying to strangle them in blackness_.

"You," Katagiri said as stared at Ghidora.

"_Me_," the voice said as Ghidora smiled, confirming that it was, indeed, him who was speaking.

"Do you want me? Is that what you want? You can have me, just let my crew go."

"_Don't be presumptuous. The only reason I'm talking to you is that it's fun to break your pathetic creatures' spirits. As for your crew, I assure that not one of them is going to make it out of here alive_."

"Go to hell, you bastard!"

"_I've been – it's overrated_."

Katagiri hoped that that was just a figure of speech, but then again, everyone thought he was dead after the Kilaak invasion. If any creature could crawl itself out of hell, it would be Ghidora. "Why are you doing this? Why kill without remorse? Why destroy your allies?"

"_I kill because none of you pathetic balls of slime deserve to live. You know how alien invaders will often say that they are as far above you as you are above the amoeba. Well I am as far above them as they are above you. As for why I destroyed those pathetic creatures, they were no longer of any use to me. You see, I knew if I got all of you together, I knew you would all kill each other off. And when you all of you are gone, there will be nothing left to stop me from taking my revenge on the only one who has truly stood up to me_."

"You mean Godzilla."

"_Yes, Godzilla. That cretin has defied me to many times. In all of my existence, only he has truly apposed me, and for that he will suffer greatly_."

"What about Mothra, I heard that several of them took you down the first time you came to earth."

Ghidora just laughed. "_You think those stupid insects truly defeated me. Ha, I let them win! True, I had never come so close to defeat, but when it was all over, there was only one Mothra left, but I still had enough strength to finish her off. And when that happened, no one would be left to stop me. But no, if this planet wanted to live so much then I would let it live – for now. I promised myself that I would return, and I would crush it for even thinking about defying me!_"

For the first time since this 'conversation' started Katagiri smiled. "But you weren't expecting Godzilla, were you?"

Ghidora gritted his teeth. "_It doesn't matter, with what I have in store for this planet, not even the so called 'King of the Monsters' will be able to stop me_.

Katagiri thought about what Gordon once told him. _There are two kinds of fear. The first is terror, the kind that most people think of, to truly be scared of something. The second is respect. As in when the Bible says, 'Thou shall fear the Lord.' That is what it means. I have found that whether you mean terror or respect, everyone fears Godzilla_. "He scares you, doesn't he? Godzilla scares you."

"What?" Ghidora said with a voice so icy that it could freeze hell over.

"It's true, isn't it? He terrifies you because he is the one foe you ever encounterd that could truly defeat you. I can tell because he scares me to. Yes, I admit it! Godzilla terrifies me and I know that he scares you too!"

The King of Terror's face was filled with such fury that Katagiri was certain that if he looked directly into the creature's eyes, he would have been killed on the spot. "I do not fear that pathetic freak."

"You're lying! A wise man once told me that everyone either is afraid of Godzilla, or they respect him, and the people who say that neither fear or respect Godzilla are usually the kind of person that fears him. So yes I'm afraid of him and so are you, but I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU! WHO CAN FEAR THE SO-CALLED KING OF TERROR WHEN HE HIMSELF FEARS ANOTHER MONSTER!"

Ghidora bit down on the Atragon with his side heads. "That is what you humans call BLASPHEMEY!" With that he bit down with his final head, began to pull, and ripped the Atragon into pieces.

The entire bridge crew of the Gotengo was in shock. Gordon couldn't believe that had just happened. Everyone on the Atragon was dead. Mecha-Ghidora had finished off all of those who had made it to the escape pods. They tried to stop it, but Death Ghidora wouldn't let them pass. With every fiber of his being Gordon wanted to ram the Gotengo's drill into King Ghidora's head, but he knew they were outmatched. The best thing that they could do for them now was to get back to the earth and prepare a counterattack there.

"Get us back to earth. I don't care how you do it but get us past the enemy and get us home. We can mourn later," Gordon said.

"Yes sir," Ozaki replied half-heartedly.

All the Ghidora's except for their leader charged the Gotengo. If anyone else had been at the Gotengo's helm, they would have been torn to shreds, but Ozaki was the GDF's best pilot. With amazing skill and precision, Ozaki turned and twisted the Gotengo around the attackers, flying right past them. The terrible space creatures turned around growled at their slippery foe before speeding off after him.

"We're almost there." Gordon said. "All we have to do is go just a little bit farther. Use every missile we have left to keep them off of us."

Ozaki didn't have to be told twice. He pushed the engines as hard as he could and released the last of the Gotengo's missiles on his pursuers. They close to the earth that the wonderful blue and green planet completely filled up the screen. Ozaki could almost feel the air coming around the Gotengo's hull. They were so close.

Then several gravity beams took out most of their engines.

"DAMN IT!" Gordon shouted. "We were so close." He looked around at the faces of his crew and could see the sorrow in their eyes. It couldn't end like this. The three space creatures surrounded the Gotengo like jackals closing in on a kill, ready to finish it off.

"_Wait!_" was King Ghidora's call to his minions. "_Don't destroy them just yet. I want them to see what happens next_."

King Ghidora flew back towards the crippled alien mothership. He tore through several monster-sized hatches on the bottom of the city-sized ship. For each one he opened, something came out. Gordon was once again shocked at what he saw. The Xilliens had not just made their own version of the Nebulans' Gigan.

They had made several Gigans

About a dozen of those black and silver monstrosities poured out of the ship. With their masters dead, the Gigans turned towards the next source of leadership – King Ghidora. Ghidora motioned with his heads to the crippled Gotengo. His message was clear. _Take care of them for me_.

Before the crew of the Gotengo could react, the ship was surrounded by blood red energy from the many creature eye beams. Finally, one of the Gigans flew right by the Gotengo, slashing it with his buzzsaw in the process. After that, the Gigans stopped firing. They didn't have to anymore. That last hit had sent the ship spiraling towards the earth.

"Captain!" Ozaki screamed, "We only have minimal engine control. I can't control out descent. We're going to crash!"

"Do your best, soldier! Keep her together! We have to make it out of this and warn everyone else!" Gordon ordered.

The Gotengo continued to speed up as it fell. The metal hull quickly became red hot. Chunks and pieces were torn off of it. If the drill hadn't made of solid space titanium (so far earth's only weapon to be made of the substance) it would have warped and deformed.

"Keep her steady!" Gordon shouted over the deafening roar coming from outside. "She'll hold! She has to hold!

The ground below them grew closer and closer…

"Everyone, brace yourselves for impact!"

…and closer…

"I repeat…"

…and closer…

"Brace for impact!

A massive explosion rocked the ground as the Gotengo crash landed. The booming sound could be heard for miles. And then, there was only science.

—

King Ghidora now, for all intensive purposes, had his own private army. Krystalak, Megalon, Spacegodzilla, Destoroyah, and Bagan were already on earth, and before him were Mecha-Ghidora, Death Ghidora, Monster X, and a dozen Gigans. King Ghidora couldn't help but smile at this. "_My fellow Ghidoras will stay with me for right not. As for the rest of you, go the earth. Ignore the cities for right now; we will have time for them later. Right now, I want the monsters. Wherever you find them, destroy them, but leave Godzilla alive. He is mine. Now go – I want to see this planet red with blood!_"

Upon command, the wicked cyborgs flew off. With that, Ghidora released his bell-like laugh. It seemed to echo through the depths of space. There is an old saying that whenever a bell rings, an angel gets its wings.

Not for this bell, not for this bell

**To be continued in chapter 10**

Next up, the final battle quickly approaches as the Gigans attack.

Until next time!


	10. The Wrath of Ghidora

Wow, it has been way to long since I last updated this, but I'm back now. In this chapter, the Gigans attack, and they're going to hunt down any monster they find!

Like always, I do not own Godzilla or any of the other monsters that have appeared in this story.

**Chapter 10: The Wrath of Ghidora**

Just outside earth's atmosphere

Laughter rang through the depths of space – laughter that sounded like a bell; laughter so horrible and twisted that it could make demons cry. The last remnants of the once great alien fleet covered their ears to try to keep the incessant laughter from driving them mad, but it was in their heads.

In our modern day world, the classic idea of the villain has become all but extinct. No one takes the image of the man who laughs maniacally seriously anymore. We hear of the villains who believe that they are doing good. We hear of the people with mental instabilities or psychosis. Some will blame it on a terrible childhood. Some will blame it on the actions of others. In many cases these reasons for doing evil may be true, but this has given us a false sense of security. We are quick to blame wrongdoings on outside reasons. We're not willing to believe that there are those who are simply evil. It has gotten to the point that some people have said there are no true villains.

They are wrong.

There are true villains. They know what they are doing. They realize it is evil. No excuses. No sob stories. No insanity plea. No extenuating circumstances. No inner goodness. No mercy. Make no mistake; there is true evil in the universe.

And his name is Ghidora

There are some beings who believe that they are above the concepts of good and evil. King Ghidora held no such delusions. He did believe that he was above all other life forms, but in his twisted mind, that did not mean that he was beyond good and evil. It meant that he could do whatever he wanted in spite of good and evil. He didn't care if it was wrong. All the creatures of the universe were inferior to him; therefore, they did not deserve to live. No, there was no doubt in his mind that he was evil. He thought back to his earliest memory. He was surrounded by others. One was dead, one was dying, and the others were screaming.

_Happy memories_, King Ghidora thought.

King Ghidora saw his minions flying off to do his bidding. He called to Death Ghidora, Mecha-Ghidora, and Monster X. They had other matters to take care of. They flew off to their terrible destiny; the destiny of a true villain.

—

GDF HQ

Miki just sat there, looking out the window of Captain Gordon's office. She had been there since they had lost contact with the Gotengo. In her mind, she could see exactly who was responsible.

Ghidora – The King of Terror

Seeking a little comfort, Miki tuned her thoughts to Godzilla's. She had missed him so much. Godzilla agreed wholeheartedly. For the longest time, while Anguirus was missing (when Godzilla had reappeared in 1984, many of the creatures that he had encountered did not), she was her only fiend. He told her not to worry. He and Gojira were going to find Junior, and then he was going to kill Ghidora once and for all. He promised Miki that.

Miki sighed, feeling a little better, but still uneasy. She looked out the window to see a gargantuan gorilla poke his head out of the water. King Kong had followed them back to Tokyo after he had defeated Ebirah and the Giant Condor at the Red Bamboo base. He and the various monsters that were gathered together by Dr. Ibuki were waiting in the water a comfortable distance away from Tokyo, ready to step into battle at a moment's notice. Tokyo was, after all, the city that was most often targeted by giant monsters.

Miki looked up into to the sky to see three shooting stars streaking across the sky. For a second, they gave her hope, but then she noticed something strange. The shooting stars were changing direction and heading straight towards the city. Miki watched in horror as three, identical, black and silver abominations of alien science flew over her head.

"Gigan," she whispered.

—

Monster Island

The beasts gathered together by Dr. Ibuki were not the only ones guarding something. Anguirus, Rodan, Baragon, Manda, and Titanosaurus stood firm for whatever came their way. King Ghidora had tried to kill Minilla once, and he was likely to try again.

Anguirus turned his head around to see how the child was doing. It was obvious that Minilla was scared, but he stood bravely nonetheless. _It was actually kind of ironic_, Anguirus thought. His kind used to circle around their children to protect them from Gojirasauruses. Now, he and a bunch of totally unrelated creatures were doing the same thing to juvenile Gorjirasaurus, too protect him from the very creature that had caused the near extinction of the dinosaurs. A thought suddenly came to Anguirus. For so long, Godzilla had always hated humans for creating the atomic bomb. It had caused the deaths of so many and turned him into a monster. Yet, if it had not been for those atomic tests that mutated them, he and Godzilla would have grown up mortal enemies instead of best friends. Anguirus had found the good within the evil.

Anguirus's private thoughts were interrupted when Rodan called out. Those excellent eyes that allowed pterosaurs to hunt from above caught something that the others could not see yet. It wasn't long before the rest could see three objects streaking across the sky. Anguirus recognized the closest one as the improved Gigan that he, Rodan, Zilla and Godzilla had fought earlier. He then realized that the other two creatures were exactly the same.

It wasn't long before the three cyborgs had landed on the shores of Monster Island. They were not alone however. The ground shook as two drilled arms sprouted from the ground. The Monster Islanders did not just have to deal with three Gigans; Megalon was ready to fight as well.

—

The skies over Eastern Europe

Mothra wasn't sure who she needed to worry about more – Bagan or King Ghidora. Of the two, Bagan was the more powerful, yet Ghidora had a capacity for evil like no other. Mothra looked at her child, Leo, and her counterpart, Battra, and was filled with extreme dread. King Ghidora was planning something, and it wasn't good.

Mothra's thoughts were soothed by the beautiful singing voices of her twin priestesses.

"It's okay Mothra, we'll defeat him for good this time," Moll said. "I know you don't always get along with him, but this time we have Godzilla on our side. Together we will defeat Ghidora."

"Good," Lora said, "Because I want to see that damned dragon burn."

"Lora!" Moll said.

"Well it's true! He's the one who killed our sister! I can feel it. And what about all of those aliens up in space? I know that you could feel their deaths as well. They may have been trying to destroy us, but they did not deserve to be butchered like that!"

"I understand sister. I am angry too, but you can't let the anger get to you. Just trust that we will make it through this."

Lora breathed a deep sigh as she realized that her sister was right. She looked up to respond to Moll, but as she did so, she saw something behind her sister. "What is that?" she asked as she pointed towards the sky.

Before anyone could do anything, three black beasts collided with each of the giant moths, sending all of the combatants to the ground. The terrible creatures cried to the stars. Three cyborgs were about to slay three gods.

—

Wyoming

Godzilla knew that he and Gojira were closing in on Junior. Hopefully, they would be able to reach him within a few more hours. He wasn't about to let his son and Zilla face Spacegodzilla by themselves. He was going to find them.

As the two giant dinosaurs continued onward, Godzilla began to notice something. He had been to the U. S. a few times before, but he never gone that far away from the coast. After all, the U. S. was a lot larger than Japan. Godzilla slowly began to realize that as he made his way to the center of the continent, the major cities (which he was carefully avoiding. He really didn't need any military interference right now) seemed to become fewer and farther away from each other. If anything, there seemed to be more of those hoofed mammals (weren't they called cows) then humans. Godzilla could see miles of green grass and trees with only a few human structures and roadways dispersed between. He had always assumed that the humans had paved over all but a few spaces.

Godzilla continued to ponder this as he stepped on a rancher's fence, letting his terrified cows run away as fast as their legs could take them. The rancher (who oddly enough, was not scared at all) ran out of his house and started screaming at the monster king for letting his cows out.

Gojira asked Godzilla if he heard something. Godzilla said he that couldn't hear anything.

The two nuclear leviathans continued on their way for a while until Godzilla heard a sound that stopped him dead in his tracks. It was that metallic screech that he had heard many times, but this time it was different. This time there were three of them.

He and Gojira turned around to see their newest opponents land a few hundred meters away. They were the strangest creatures Gojira had ever seen. They had a single claw on each hand, similar looking spikes on various other parts of their bodies, blood red fins on their backs, a single, equally red eye on each of their heads, and most disturbingly of all, a twisted buzz saw on each of their stomachs. To make matters worse, the one in the center was slightly larger than the other two. Gojira had never seen anything like them, but Godzilla was all too familiar with them. Godzilla and Gojira prepared themselves to fight the twisted Gigans.

Something else had other plans.

Without warning, two hands covered with purple crystals sprang through the ground and grabbed Gojira and pulled him underground. Krystalak, the spawn of Spacegodzilla, had made its move, leaving Godzilla alone to face three mechanical menaces.

Godzilla wouldn't have it any other way.

—

Location Unknown

Smoke obscured everything. Gordon could hear several people coughing because of it. He was certain that a few consuls were on fire. He heard more coughing along with cries and moans. After a few more seconds, Gordon was able to clear his head enough to get an idea what was going on.

He remembered now – they had crashed. Sure enough, several consuls were on fire, and a few soldiers were trying to put them out with fire extinguishers.

"Ozaki!" Gordon yelled. "Ozaki, are you there?"

"I'm in one piece," the pilot of the Gotengo said weekly.

"I need a status report," Gordon commanded even though he knew he wasn't going to like what he would here.

"Well, from the sensors that we have working (which, by the way, aren't many) it doesn't look good. Our structural integrity has been severely compromised, the only weapon that we do have working is one of the mini-lasers, and I don't even want to know what condition the engines are in. I can't even get readings on the condition of the crew."

"It's okay soldier. At least we're alive." Gordon turned towards his communication officer and immediately regretted that statement. She wasn't moving. Gordon moved towards her, praying that she was just unconscious.

She wasn't unconscious, she was dead. Gordon took a deep, sad sigh before gently laying her aside so that he could use the radio. The first thing he needed to do was to contact the engine room.

"This is Captain Gordon," He spoke into the radio, "Is anyone there?"

"Captain, I can't tell you how good it is to hear your voice. We were afraid that you were all dead."

Gordon had always tried to learn the names of as many crew members as he could, but he had to admit that he didn't recognize the voice over the radio. Whoever he was, he certainly wasn't the chief engineer. That probably meant that he was dead. He took another sigh then continued speaking. "Soldier, I need to know what the condition of the engines."

"I won't lie to you, it doesn't look good. We might be able to get them working again, but it's going to take a several hours and even then, we not going to be able to get it anywhere near 100 percent."

"What about weapons?"

"The drill should still spin, but all other weapons are completely beyond repair. I'm sorry captain."

"What about the crew? Do you know what the condition of the crew is?"

The silence over the intercom seemed to last forever. "I can't get you an exact number, but from we are getting, it doesn't look good. We're getting more death reports than we are injury reports. Once again, I'm sorry. We'll do our best to get the engines running again."

"Do what you can," Gordon said as he terminated the line. Now that he had taken care of that (sort of), he needed to see if he could contact GDF Headquarters. He reactivated the radio. "This is Captain Douglas Gordon of the Gotengo; can anyone hear me?"

For a second, all Gordon could hear was static, but when the static did disappear it was replaced by something worse – an explosion.

Gordon grew more urgent. "I repeat, is anyone there?"

"Captain Gordon?" a voice said over the radio. "Thank God, you're alive. We thought you were dead." A few seconds later, the sound of another explosion could be heard over the radio.

"Miki, is that you?" Gordon asked. Hearing her voice filled him with even more dread because there should have been an actual communication officer at the other end. "What's going on over there?"

"We're under attack!"

"By what?" Gordon knew the answer before he had even finished asking the question.

—

Tokyo

A giant foot made of both steel and flesh came down, crushing the building below it. Gigan screeched in wicked delight. Before the cyborg could do anymore damage, another equally massive beast tackled it, sending both of them to the ground. Before Gigan could do anything to fight back, King Kong slammed his massive fists into the monstrosity's face. Kong was able to do this several times before Gigan got a clean swipe to the ape's face. The strike sent Kong of it. King Kong got up quickly as the deep cut on his face very slowly began to heal. There was a reason that he had been able to face Godzilla all those years ago.

Kong charged at Gigan, but the black creature used its red eye beam before Kong could reach it. Kong was almost knocked back down by the blast, but managed to stay up. By the time Kong had righted himself, Gigan was flying towards him. With speed and accuracy that defied his size, Kong punched Gigan in the face at just the right moment. Gigan had already gained too much forward momentum, however, and still collided with Kong, causing both of them to crash into the ground. Both creatures got up just in time for Gigan to use its grappling hooks. Kong tried to avoid the hooks but was still caught by them. Gigan began to retract the hooks as its buzz saw started up. It was clear that it wanted to gut the Eighth Wonder of the World. Before Kong could be brought to close, a beam cut through the cables. Gigan turned around just in time to be hit by another blast. King Kong turned to see that the beam had come from none other than his steel doppelganger – Mechani-Kong.

The giant mechanical ape grabbed one of the grenades that were attached to its 'belt' and hurled it at the twisted cyborg. Gigan used its red eye beam to blast the explosive devise long before it reached the cyborg. King Kong, however, had used the opportunity to get up close to Gigan. The giant ape punched Gigan several times in the face and the chest. Gigan countered by slashing its clawed arm across Kong's chest, cutting a deep gash in the process. Gigan then blasted Kong away with yet another eye blast.

While Gigan was distracted, Mechani-Kong grabbed the creature's tail and began to spin around as fast as it could. Kong saw this and motioned to Mechani-Kong to throw Gigan this way. Mechani-Kong let go of Gigan at just the right time to send the cyborg hurdling towards King Kong. Just as Gigan was about to hit Kong, the god of Skull Island raised his fists up high and slammed them back down on the black alien. Mechani-Kong threw another grenade towards King Kong who caught it and stuffed it in Gigan's four-pronged mouth. Kong was nearly knocked over by the explosion. When the smoke cleared, the terrible creature's head was completely gone, causing King Kong to beat his chest and roar in victory.

Halfway across the city, another figure whose name has become legend stood face to face with another Gigan. Frankenstein stared at the creature and couldn't believe that people called him a monstrous abomination. He could only imagine what the Xilliens had done to that creature to turn it into what it was now. He suspected that whatever they had done could probably make even his creator shutter. The black abomination screeched to the heavens as it released two flying buzz saws at it opponent. Frankenstein grunted in pain as one of the blades cut into his side while the other cut halfway through his arm. Gigan followed up his attack by flying right at Frankenstein while its buzz saw began to spin. The saw cut sliced through the other half of Frankenstein's arm, cutting it right off. Luckily for him, the same atomic energy that had caused him to grow to such size had also given regenerative abilities equal to, if not superior to, Godzilla himself. Within moments, Gigan was being punched by the same fist that it had just severed.

Frankenstein and Gigan exchanged blows for a few moments before Gigan hit the reanimated monster with a burst shot from its eye. Frankenstein stumbled back, temporarily blinded by the attack. Before he could see what was going on, an intense pain suddenly shot through his chest. When he regained his sight, he looked down at his chest. Gigan had impaled him with its tail, and as long as it was there, he could not regenerate. The twisted monster than began to swing its tail wildly, knocking Frankenstein into buildings in the process. From the way Gigan screeched, it almost seemed to enjoy his assault.

While Gigan was distracted, the two Gargantuas, Sandra and Gaira came up behind it and tackled the cyborg. The four monsters tumbled over and over as they punched, kicked, stabbed and slashed. Gigan was able to knock Sandra back with a swipe from his sickle-like arm and then turned his attention to Gaira. Gigan grabbed the green gargantuan in a great bear hug, and activated its buzz saw. Gaira screamed as his chest was ripped in half. Needless to say, he was very thankful that he too had amazing regenerative powers. Gigan turned around when it felt something on its tail, but by the time it realized what was going on, it was already too late. Frankenstein (who was still impaled) and Sandra had grabbed hold of the black alien's tail. With all their might, the two monsters pulled in opposite directions. Frankenstein was expecting to hear the sickening sound of ripping flesh, but if there was any, it was drowned out by the sound of tearing steel as the creature's tail was separated from its body. How much of the beast's flesh had been replaced with machines?

Sandra and Gaira once again charged Gigan while Frankenstein pulled the severed tail from his chest so that it could heal. Gigan reacted in time to swat Sandra away but was hit in the side by Gaira. The Green Gargantua continued to punch the cyborg as hard and as fast as he could, in hopes that he would be able to overwhelm it. He wasn't able to. Gigan used its red eye beam to blast Gaira's entire hand off. Gigan seemed to laugh as Gaira painfully clutched the slowly re-growing appendage. Gigan had become too distracted however. For the briefest second, Gigan's one mechanical eye caught an object heading straight towards it before everything went black. Gigan screamed as it desperately tried to remove its own severed tail from its eye. But Frankenstein, who had jabbed it in there, was not going to let that happen. He ignored Gigan's crazed slashes and continued to push the pointed tail further into the twisted creature's head. Sandra and Gaira came up and did their best to hold Gigan down. Even with the help, Frankenstein had to use all of his strength to continue pushing while the cyborg struggled. After what seemed like forever, Gigan finally began to slow down and lay still. Frankenstein was breathing heavily as he and the Gargantuas walked away from the dead cyborg. His actions may have seemed rather ruthless, but in his opinion, that thing was even less of a living creature than he was.

Unlike the other monsters, which were fighting valiantly, Gabara was cowering behind a skyscraper, hiding from the black and silver monster that was now looking for him. That was the thing about bullies; they tend to run away when a bigger bully shows up. Gigan was still looking for the ogre-like creature, when it noticed a colorful, human-sized figure standing on top of a skyscraper. Gigan was about to wipe the tiny creature from existence when it suddenly leaped from the skyscraper. It grew and grew, and by the time it had landed on the ground, it was nearly as big as Gigan himself. Before Gigan could do anything, the figure gave a strong uppercut to Gigan, sending him flying and crashing into the ground.

Jet Jaguar grabbed Gigan by the tail and threw him across the city. The colorful robot charged Gigan, but it fired its red eye beam, knocking the robot down. Gigan ran towards Jet Jaguar to follow up his attack, but with the speed and precision of a martial artist, Jet Jaguar somersaulted back on to his feet and landed a roundhouse kick on his opponent. Gigan refused to fall, and cut into Jet Jaguar's armor with his claws. Jet Jaguar fought back with several karate chops. The two combatants continued to fight like this for nearly a minute. Jet Jaguar began to believe that despite all of the fighting styles that he was programmed with, he was going to need help to defeat this sadistic cyborg. Luckily, that help was about to arrive.

Gabara had worked up the courage to attack Gigan, even if it was from behind. Gabara snuck behind the alien and grabbed it. Gabara let the electricity that he naturally created flow from his hands into the cyborg, causing it to screech in pain. Gigan knocked the demon away by elbowing him in the gut. It didn't last long, but Gabara's attack had given Jet Jaguar all the time that he needed. With lightning-like speed, Jet Jaguar sent a multitude of jabs and punches into Gigan's face and abdomen. Gigan once again screeched as Jet Jaguar's punches caused several internal structures. Whether those structures were organic or artificial could not be determined. Jet Jaguar's final punch broke off one of the insect like mandibles on the side of its mouth. While it may have seemed like Jet Jaguar had done some of serious damage to its alien opponent, the robot did not exactly come away unscratched. Its hands had been badly damaged from when they hit Gigan's metallic parts. Jet Jaguar had a self-repair system, but it would take time – time that the robot did not have.

Just like the previous Gigan, this cyborg released its grabbling hooks to reel Jet Jaguar in where the creature's spinning buzz saw awaited. Jet Jaguar was actually a little bit relieved because of this; Gigan may have been vicious and sadistic, but it was also predictable. In the past, Jet Jaguar did not have any weapons except for the martial artist skills that it had programmed into it and its ability to change its size. But recently, Dr. Ibuki had added one extra feature. Lightning like sparks of electricity traveled through the cords of the grappling hooks back to their master. Gigan once again screeched as electricity flowed through its body. Gabara took the opportunity to once again attack the black cyborg. Gabara grabbed onto Gigan, causing even more electricity to course through it. Sparks and small explosions struck all across the alien as several of its circuits fried due to the double attack. Finally, the twisted creature began to grow still as smoke seeped from its single red eye. The creature's mechanical brain had fried. When it was all over, Jet Jaguar got itself untangled from Gigan's grappling hooks and walked up to Gabara. It extended its hand to initiate a handshake. Gabara was not certain at first, but he finally decided it was okay. When they finished shaking, Jet Jaguar picked up the body of the dead Gigan and headed towards the sea. It would be much easier for the humans if it removed the body instead of leaving it in the streets. When the robot was far enough away, Gabara clutched his hand in pain. Why, oh why, did he have to shake that machine's hand?

**To be Continued**

Okay, I know that this chapter ended rather abruptly, but I have a reason for that. It has been around a month since I uploaded the last chapter, and I am still nowhere close to being finished. As such I have decided to split this chapter in half and go ahead and upload this part now. I will upload the rest of this chapter as soon as possible, and I hope that this will tide everyone over for right now.

Also, my grandparents are from Wyoming, and my family likes to joke that there are more cows than people there. So, I thought it would be funny if Godzilla fought there.

As always, please review.

Until next time!


	11. The Wrath of Ghidora, pt 2

Well, here's chapter 11, and yes, I realize that it has been an incredibly long time since I last updated this. I have no other excuse, except laziness over Christmas break. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Godzilla and all related characters are, of course, owned by Toho.

**Chapter 11: The Wrath of Ghidora, pt 2**

Anguirus stood at the front of the group of six monsters. He snarled at Megalon and the three Gigans, daring them to make the first move.

They did not disappoint.

Two of the Gigans flew towards the Monster Islanders while Megalon and the third one charged on foot. Rodan and Baragon simultaneously used their heat beams to knock one of the flying Gigans out of the sky, while Anguirus twirled around, hitting the running one with his tail. Megalon then slammed one of his drilled hands into Anguirus and hit Titanosaurus with the other one. The aquatic dinosaur released a sonic shriek as he fell. Megalon moaned in pain from the sound. Manda used the opportunity to wrap himself around the giant bug and squeeze. The giant serpent screeched in pain and released his grip as a blood red beam seared into his flesh.

The Gigan headed towards Megalon and Manda so that they both could kill the serpent, but was stopped when Rodan crashed into it. The giant pterosaur took flight again, made a sharp u-turn, and fired his uranium heat beam at the alien beast. The creature tried to counter with its own energy weapon, but Baragon came up behind it and bit into its leg. The (relatively) small monster began to burrow with Gigan's leg still in his mouth. The black cyborg completely lost all footing as one leg was taken underground and the earth fell beneath the other. This allowed Rodan to continue his assault.

Megalon used his napalm bomb to blast Anguirus and Titanosaurus away. When the smoke cleared, there was only a hole where Megalon used to be. Anguirus didn't need two guesses to figure out where the beetle was going.

Minilla didn't like running away, even if Anguirus had told him to. He had grown up a lot these past few years and he wanted to be strong and courageous like his father and brother. As he was thinking about that, the ground beneath him began to shake. He almost regretted what he was thinking when the towering form of Megalon erupted from the ground before him.

Anguirus used his thick armor to protect himself and Titanosaurus as two Gigans fired their red eye beams at them. Anguirus knew that he wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. Luckily, he wouldn't have to. Manda attacked both of them from behind, biting the neck of one and whacking the other with his tail. The attack did not do any serious damage, but it did distract the cyborgs. One of the Gigans saw the spiked ball rolling towards it and managed to fly out of the way in time. The other one was not so lucky. Anguirus rolled into the cyborg, planting him into the ground. He then began to claw and bight the cyborg.

The second Gigan came soaring at Titanosaurus. Titanosaurus managed hit the Gigan with his tail, but the cyborg still cut into his shoulder its buzz saw. Titanosaurus clutched the bleeding wound while Gigan was forced into an emergency landing. Titanosaurus turned around and saw the twisted creature charging back at him. He tried to stop the creature with a sonic screech, but it seemed unaffected. Titanosaurus was, not surprisingly, quite confused. What he didn't realize was that the Xilliens had replaced Gigan's natural ears with artificial ones – artificial ones that did not have pain receptors. Titanosaurus saw this and tried switching to a lower frequency. At such a low frequency, it was like Gigan was being hit over and over again by a solid wall. Each hit pushed Gigan back a little farther until it fell into a hole that Baragon had dug earlier. This caused Titanosaurus to cackle in glee.

Minilla barely managed to barely avoid a massive strike from one of Megalon's drilled hands. Minilla charged up his atomic breath and released on the giant beetle. It was surprisingly strong, actually forcing Megalon back a few steps, but still not nearly as strong as Godzilla's. Megalon responded in kind by shocking the poor child with lightning from his horn. The giant bug followed up his attack with yet another swing of his drilled hands, but Minilla was able to duck under it once again. Minilla tried to tackle Megalon, but the bug's massive bulk refused to bulge. Megalon swung another drilled hand and this time managed to hit the dinosaur, but only a glancing blow. This kept on for a little while – Minilla would attack but only do a little damage, and Megalon would completely miss. Now the giant beetle was getting very frustrated. He began to wildly shoot out his napalm bombs. Most of them did not come anywhere close to him, but one struck Minilla right on the chest. The juvenile Godzilla was sent flying backwards into a hill. Megalon came to the wounded monster and grabbed him in a big bear hug. He then began to squeeze. He didn't care if King Ghidora wanted the child brought to him alive, he was going to kill the pest.

Rodan fired another uranium heat beam at the Gigan on the ground. The cyborg ignored the blast from Rodan and continued fighting its grounded opponents. Rodan wondered why for a second, but his questions were soon answered. Another Gigan came up behind the pterosaur and hit him with a scattered burst. The blast caused Rodan to lose his balance, sending him crashing into the ground. The twisted creature landed a few hundred feet from Rodan, ready to finish him off. Anguirus saw his comrade fall a rushed over to protect him. He was able to climb on top of Rodan just as Gigan released two flying buzz saws. The saws were so sharp that they actually cut deep enough into his armored hide and lodge themselves in it. It was painful, but it gave Anguirus an idea. Another Gigan came up from the opposite side and used its own flying buzz saws. Anguirus moved as fast as he could. He was barely able to roll out of the way in time, but because he did, the saws continued on their way – strait towards the other Gigan. The twisted cyborg had just enough time to let out one shriek before one of the blades cut right through its throat. The other sliced into its stomach and got lodged in its own giant buzz saw. The creature tried to shriek again, but all that came out was a wispy gasp. After what seemed like forever, the cyborg collapsed to the ground.

Anguirus went off to fight the second Gigan while the still somewhat stunned Rodan got up looked at the dying cyborg lying near him. There were several mechanical fluids, but almost no blood poured from the open wound. Rodan continued to examine the various exposed circuits and devices. He wasn't sure what most of those machines did, but with his cunning brain he could make a few guesses. When he was finished, he got up and flew towards the Gigan that Anguirus was fighting. He made several passes by cyborg, each time either clawing at it or using his heat ray. Finally, Gigan could take no more of it and flew up towards his attacker – just what Rodan wanted. The giant pterosaur began to fly upward, with Gigan hot on his tail. Rodan rose higher and higher, barely dodging Gigan's numerous attacks. At several grueling moments, Rodan had risen several miles above the island and could go no further. Now he was ready. He let the cyborg catch him, causing both of them to tumble in the sky. Rodan ignored Gigan's slashing claws as he used his heat ray and pecked on one single section of its abdomen. Finally, Rodan was able to pierce the creature's tough artificial skin. Rodan reached in and yanked out a small device from its stomach. The device was not Gigan's artificial heart, which was to heavily protected, but something that at this distance was equally important – its anti-gravity device. Gigan screeched as it fell thousands of feet. The cyborg landed with loud dull thud and a sickening crack. Rodan wanted to savior the victory, but he didn't want to miss the others finishing off the last Gigan either, so he soared off.

The final Gigan was thrashing wildly at the various monsters that were attacking it all at once. Baragon jumped onto the cyborg's back and started to claw at its fins and bite its neck. Gigan was able to throw him off, only to have Anguirus roll into it. The twisted creature tried to get back up, but Manda had wrapped himself around its legs. Gigan started flying in order to escape Manda, but Rodan knocked it back down with uranium beam. The creature tried to fire its red eye beam all of the monsters, but only managed to hit Baragon. He completely missed the others. The creature got back up but was immediately stuck from behind by Titanosaurus. Anguirus joined in with several swipes of his tail. Manda struck with his own tail, and Rodan and Baragon followed up with their heat beams. The black alien creature tried to fight back for as long as it could, but it could finally take no more. It eventually collapsed on the ground – dead. With that done, Anguirus breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that it was over. But then He realized something – Where was Minilla?

Megalon continued to squeeze Minilla tighter and tighter in an attempt to crush the juvenile dinosaur. Luckily for Minilla, Megalon had forgotten one important rule for grapping a Godzilla – Never do it face-to-face. Atomic energy came bursting out the young dinosaur's mouth and headed straight towards Megalon's right eye. There was a sickening splat sound, an explosion of slimy green filth, and a cry of agony. Megalon instantly let go of Minilla as he bucked and twisted in pain. He would have clutched the place his eye used to be with his hands if he had any. _Why do I keep getting beat up by creatures half my size?_ He thought. The rage began to build up in the giant bug to the point that it seemed that he would explode. Megalon started spinning his drills and screamed in some sort of berserker rage. The cockroach charged Minilla with his arms waving wildly and firing both his horn lightning and napalm bombs. Minilla tried his best to either dodge or protect himself but there was too much. Lightning hit him in the leg, a drill cut into his arm, and another one knocked him down. Megalon hit the child several more times before he calmed down. Finally, he picked Minilla up and opened up his mouth to use a napalm bomb at close range. Luckily for Minilla, he had one last trick up his (nonexistent) sleeve. Since Megalon had no hands, his grip was not very good and Minilla's hands were free. Just as Megalon was about to release his napalm bomb, Minilla reached his hands out, grabbed Megalon's insect-like mouth, and closed it. In a fraction of a second, everything around Minilla exploded, and he was thrown back hundreds of feet. When he got back up, he saw Megalon standing there – without his head. The giant bug just stood there for a few seconds before collapsing on the ground.

Minilla breathed an exhausted sigh of relief. Anguirus and the rest of Monster Islanders came up to the young dinosaur and saw what was left of Megalon. Anguirus had a look on his face that said 'Your dad would be proud of you'.

—

The Skies over Europe

There was only one way to describe the fight between Mothra, Battra, Leo and the three Gigans.

A dogfight

There were twists and turns, dips and dives, and flashes of deadly light that could be seen for miles. The three insectoid deities did everything that they could to keep their distance from the three twisted cyborgs, for none of them, not even Battra, were as good at close combat the creatures. So, they fought at a distance.

Mothra and Mothra Leo flew circular paths around each other as they fired their beam weapons, hoping that they could confuse their opponents. It didn't really work. One of the Gigans that they were firing at charged strait in between the two moths. It extended its two bladed arms just as it passed by them, cutting them across their abdomens. The second Gigan followed up the attack by firing its red eye beam at both the insect goddess and her child.

Battra rushed to help his fellow deities even though he himself was being followed by yet another Gigan. As he fired his prism beams at one of the creature, he quickly realized that he was now surrounded by all three of the alien menaces. He unleashed purple lightning from his wings to try to keep them off of him, but he was only able to hit one of them. One of them came up from behind and stabbed Battra in the back with the claws on its feet. Battra turned around and used both his prism and red horn beams of the black alien in hopes of getting it off of him.

Leo flew by two Gigans (including the one that was attacking Battra) in a wide arc, firing his abdomen beam as he went. The second Gigan charged at its attacker, buzz saw whirling. With amazing agility and a little bit of luck, Leo was able to dodge the incoming cyborg and fired a close range beam at its head. The beam wasn't powerful enough to seriously damage the cyborg, but its single eye was partially damaged, and when it tried to screech, all that came out was painful wisp. Luckily for it, its eye may have been damaged but its laser was still working. It and the other two Gigans fired all three of their red beams at Leo at the same time. He was certain that he was a goner, but at the very last second, Mothra flew right in front of her offspring and released her reflective scales, sending the blasts back at the cyborgs.

All three of them began to fall from the sky. Two of the Gigans managed to right themselves, but the third one did not get the chance. Battra flew up and grabbed it as it fell. He did everything he could to make sure that the Gigan continued to fall down and to do it as fast as it could. They sped faster and faster. Gigan tried to fight back with its claws, but Battra bit his lip (figuratively speaking) and continued on. When they were just a few hundred feet from the ground, Battra let go and pulled up as hard as he could, giving the cyborg one last 'shove' with his prism beams. Gigan had no time to react. It gave one last screech before it hit the ground so hard that it left a small crater. It didn't move after that.

Even though Battra had time to pull up, he was still heading towards the ground very fast. He fired all of his energy beams at the ground in hopes that the pushback force would slow his fall. As he touched down, he skidded several hundred feet before coming to a complete stop. After a few moments, Battra slowly got back up. He was bruised, bleeding, and aching but was for the most part okay.

Back up in the sky, both Mothra and Mothra Leo were being chased by a Gigan. Both giant moths continued to speed up as they twist and turned, but the Gigans matched their every move. One of the Gigans used his red beam on Mothra, slightly burning her wing. For a second, she wasn't sure what to do, and then she caught her son's eye. He had a look in his eyes that said 'I have an idea'. They continued to soar, gaining speed as the two cyborgs continued to follow them. As soon as she had reached her top speed, Mothra started heading in a straight line. Of course, Gigan thought that this was the perfect opportunity to catch the giant bug. Just as it was about to reach her, Mothra made a sharp turn upwards. What happened next only took a millisecond. As Mothra rose, Gigan saw another moth – Leo – fly downwards at an equally fast speed. With both moths out of the way, the Gigan could now see its fellow cyborg heading straight towards it. It quickly realized that the two giant moths had wanted each of them to follow them. The moth deities had led them into flying straight towards each other – at three times the speed of sound, and there was no time to turn around. Now, as a quick reminder, two object colliding at mach 3 is no different than an object flying at mach 6 hitting a stationary object. The two monsters practically exploded on impact, falling to the earth as a shower of burnt flesh and twisted steel.

With the battle over, Mothra called her two priestesses two her. She had decided that she wanted Moll and Lora to teleport ahead of them to GDF HQ and tell the humans there what they knew about Bagan while She, Leo, and Battra continued on to rendezvous with Godzilla.

Moll and Lora gave a hardy "Yes Mothra" and disappeared in a flash of light. Mothra waited for Leo and Battra to come to her, and then they flew off.

—

Wyoming

Godzilla's fiery orange eyes shifted to each of his three opponents, trying to figure out what his first move should be. Even he had to admit, this fight was not going to be an easy one. Not only were each of these Xillien Gigans superior to the original, but the one in the middle was different from the others. It was taller and bulkier than the others. Furthermore, both of its sickle-like claws had been replaced two pairs chainsaw-like instruments of violence that started and stopped randomly as if they had a life of their own. Godzilla was certain that the cyborg no doubt had plenty of other upgrades that he could not see.

The three maniacal creatures waved their hands frantically at the air and screeched over and over as if part of them wanted to wait for Godzilla to make the next move, but the other part wanted to attack like rabid dogs. Finally, they could take no more, and the two smaller Gigans charged at him, screeching. Godzilla was ready for them. Godzilla spun around, smacking his tail into the face of one Gigan. After making a full 360, he grabbed the other Gigan by the throat and used its own momentum to force it into the ground. This, however, had given the bigger Gigan a chance to get up close. The creature sliced its deadly chainsaw hands across Godzilla's chest. It repeated the action with its other arm, and then used its red beam on the open wound. Godzilla stumbled back from the assault but soon regained his composer. Godzilla responded with a blast of atomic breath (naturally). The large Gigan held up its chainsaws, which Godzilla's atomic breath seemed to disperse harmlessly off of.

_Damn those artificial diamonds_, Godzilla thought. Did everyone know how to create those things? At least they could only be attached to a metallic surface, so the creature's blackened flesh was still vulnerable.

All three Gigans charged at once. Godzilla used his atomic breath on the one on the right (which was not protected), knocking it off of its feet. The two other Gigans collided with him, trying to knock him to the ground. Godzilla stood firm, however, and actually pushed them back. The bigger Gigan raised its chainsaw hand and tried to bring it back down on Godzilla. He caught it by the elbow, however, and slowly brought the arm towards the other Gigan. The larger Gigan tried to resist, but its arm soon cut deep into the second creatures shoulder and chest. The cyborg quickly fell back in pain. Godzilla used the opportunity to punch and claw the third Gigan in the face. He then knocked the cyborg back with an atomic blast to the creature's unprotected flesh.

The first Gigan that Godzilla had knocked back earlier flew from behind him and cut into his shoulder with its buzz saw. Godzilla resisted the urge to clutch the cut and grabbed the cyborg by the tail as it flew past. The Gigan gave a noise similar to a shocked chicken when it was suddenly forced into a complete stop and fell to the ground. The second Gigan came to help its comrade, but neither one got the chance. Godzilla did a full 360 while swinging the Gigan by the tail. The first Gigan collided with the second one with a thunderous boom. Godzilla continued to swing until the third Gigan finally got up, at which point he released the twisted creature, causing to crash into its larger counterpart.

A little ways away, the ground shook and cracked as a purple light glowed beneath. The shaking became violent as the ground itself split apart (sending dozens of cows to their doom). Finally, a gigantic form covered with purple crystals was thrown from the fissure and crashed several hundred feet away. Gojira crawled out the pit that they had opened up and started heading towards his foe. Krystalak jumped back onto its feet and snarled at his reptilian opponent. The creature flicked its tail, which sent two crystal spikes towards Gojira. Gojira was actually able to catch one of them, but the other one buried itself in his leg. It quickly began to grow and expand, so Gojira had to act quickly. He ripped it out of his leg just in time to see Krystalak charging towards him. He took the crystal that he had just removed from his leg and bashed Krystalak across the head with it. He followed up his attack by taking his sword and driving it into the creatures gut.

Krystalak writhed in agony as he pulled away from Gojira, thus removing the sword from his gut. When the creature calmed down, his crystal spike began to glow with an internal light. To Gojira, it was clear what Krystalak was doing. Gojira's own spines began to glow purple as well. Two purple beams came from each of the monsters and collided. For a few seconds, it seemed as if the two beams were stuck in a stalemate, but after a while, Gojira's beam slowly began to overpower Krystalak's. Krystalak did everything he could to fight back against his opponents beam, but he was already at the peak of his power. It did not take long before his power gave out and atomic energy seared his face. Krystalak clutched his face as smoke came from it.

The wounded creature screamed like a raving madman and charged at Gojira. The monster jumped on top of Gojira, sending both of them to the ground. He then began to wildly slash at his opponents flesh without any mercy. But in his berserker rage, Krystalak failed to see that not only were Gojira's spines glowing, but his entire body was. At the last moment, Gojira grabbed Krystalak's arms so that he could not be thrown away from the blast and released his atomic pulse. The spawn of Spacegodzilla screeched as wave after wave of nuclear energy. When it was over, Gojira threw the much weakened beast away. Gojira got back up, ready to finish this. He stood over Krystalak, his spines glowing once again. A second blast of purple atomic energy erupted from his, struck the spawn of Spacegodzilla, and blew him into pieces.

Over on the other side of the battlefield, Godzilla was still fending off three Gigans. He had his foot crushing the head of one into the ground, he had his arms around the second one (it was facing away from him) to keep it still while he bit down on its neck, and he was trying to fend off the larger one with his tail. Finally, the third Gigan was able to get past Godzilla's tail and used both of its chainsaws on Godzilla's side. The monster king roared in pain and backed off from his alien opponents. All three Gigans took the opportunity to use their red eye beams. Godzilla was suddenly overwhelmed by deadly red lights. He was pounded by either a solid red beam or a scattered burst shot every second. It was enough to even overwhelm the King of the Monsters. One of the Gigans was interrupted, however, when purple atomic energy pounded into his head. Gojira continued use his atomic breath on the cyborg. Godzilla soon joined in with his own atomic breath. It quickly became too much for the cyborg, and its head exploded in a shower of sparks and metal. Now, Godzilla and Gojira stood side-by-side against the two remaining Gigans. The battle had turned decidedly in their favor.

The two black aliens took to the sky and came back down, firing their red eye beams and releasing their flying saw blades. The two Godzillas ignored the fire and charged up their atomic energy. When it seemed as if the blue and purple lights could get no brighter, Godzilla and Gojira unleashed their atomic pulses. Just as in his battle with his son, Godzilla's atomic pulse merged with Gojira's, becoming much stronger. The now massive wave sped through the countryside, incinerating everything it touched as it went along. Both Gigans screeched as the pulse reached them. The two creatures then fell from the sky.

The smaller Gigan was the first to get up. As it did, it made a brief grunt of pain. It was easy to see why; he had severe burns all across its body. Despite this, it still charged at its opponents, nearly blinded by pain and rage. Gigan swung its clawed arm at Godzilla, knocking him back and cutting into his chest. Gojira responded by grabbing the cyborg by the arm and throwing it into the ground. He did this several more times until the arm had snapped in several places. When he was done, he threw Gigan at Godzilla. Godzilla released his atomic breath long before the alien creature even reached him. Its arm was already so heavily damaged that it was completely torn off by the blast. The twisted creature screamed in pain. The scream was cut off when Gigan's own clawed arm was shoved down its throat by Godzilla. He continued to force it down until the cyborg moved no more.

With that done, Godzilla and Gojira turned to the final Gigan. Despite being outnumbered, Gigan showed no sign of worry. It still had one last trick. For you see, this Xillien Gigan was the prototype that had attacked Osaka along with the original Gigan, Megalon, and Hedorah. As the prototype, it was given the most upgrades. It still had the upgrade that it had shown during the attack – a cloaking device. Of course, neither Godzilla nor Gojira knew about this and were quite surprised when the alien cyborg suddenly disappeared.

Normally, a cloaking device meant diddly squat to Godzilla. He could see beyond the human visible range of light well into the inferred and ultraviolet ranges that most cloaking devices did not cover. Furthermore, his sense of smell and sound was so acute that he could easily determine the location of a hidden object. He could even find something by sensing any radiation that it gave off. But this one was different. It was more advanced than any he had encountered before. There was no heat (inferred), no ultraviolet, no sound, no smell, not even any background radiation.

In other words, this device was perfect.

Godzilla and Gojira scanned the area as closely as they could, looking for any sign of the creature. They found none. They couldn't even use their atomic breaths on it because the likelihood that they would strike a part of the creature that was not protected by artificial diamonds was extremely thin.

Gojira screamed when several invisible saws slashed across his back, sides, and arms. Gojira waved his claws and tail wildly in order to retaliate, but Gigan was already gone. Godzilla started to run towards his ally, but he was stopped when a whirling buzz saw came in contact with his chest. Gigan only made matters worse when it fired its red eye beam into the wound. Godzilla fell to the ground, but as he did, he struck his invisible opponent with his tail. Gojira used the opportunity to charge forward and tackle the cyborg. He began to punch and claw as soon as they hit the ground. He didn't know where he was striking, but he was hitting something.

Gojira suddenly recoiled in pain when Gigan stuck its pointed, invisible tail into Gojira's leg. Gigan used the opportunity to swing its chainsaw arms at its opponent, knocking him off of it. Gigan got back up, convinced that he once again had the element of surprise. Its cloaking device was so sophisticated that it could adapt to cloak the blood that was now dripping from its tail. Unfortunately for it, the effect did not happen immediately, and Godzilla was able to grab the tail before the blood disappeared. With his amazing strength, he swung the cyborg high over his head and slammed it back into the ground. Gigan tried to get back up, but before it could Godzilla repeated the maneuver. He did this one more time before throwing it away. He used his atomic breath as soon he saw the ground disturbed by the impact. Gigan was too fast, however. Godzilla's atomic breath dispersed harmlessly off of an invisible chainsaw.

Gojira also released a blast, but by that time, Gigan was gone. With the cyborg completely invisible again, Godzilla and Gojira remained completely still and silent for any sign that the alien was about to attack. Then something happened. It lasted for less than a second, but there was an ever so slight distortion of the air right in front of him.

He had found his enemy.

Godzilla pushed his clawed hand forward until it punctured an invisible object. Perhaps he had been lucky enough to strike the cloaking device. Perhaps Gigan just knew that he was caught. Either way, the black alien soon appeared right in front of Godzilla. Gigan tried to retaliate, but it was nearly blinded when atomic energy stuck it in the face at point blank range. Godzilla was ready to finish this. Before Gigan could recover, Godzilla grabbed its buzz saw with one of his hands. Gigan thought Godzilla must have been a fool to put his hand near a weapon that could easily have sliced it off, but when it tried to start the saw nothing happened. Godzilla had grabbed the buzz saw so tightly that he had actually warped the metal. The machine would not budge against his amazing strength. Godzilla tensed his muscles for just a brief second. Then he pulled his hand back with all of his might. The buzz saw was ripped completely from Gigan's chest. The most amazing thing about it was there were very little blood and absolutely no organs. It was almost completely machines and artificial fluids – a testament to the Xillien's belief of steel over flesh and the artificial over the natural. They were such fools. Gigan just stared at the angry face of Godzilla and gasped in complete shock. Godzilla then took the saw in his hand and swung it back horizontally behind his head. Godzilla then swung it forward as hard as he could. He was aiming for Gigan's neck. There was no resistance. Gigan's head was completely cleaved off. The final Gigan just stood there for a few seconds before Godzilla got tired of it and lightly tapped it, causing it to fall to the ground. The attack of the Gigans was over.

Godzilla and Gojira did not waste any time here at this battlefield. They still had a mission to do, and they had lost a lot of ground to cover.

—

Eastern Pennsylvania

They were getting closer to Spacegodzilla. Godzilla Jr. was certain of this. He and Zilla picked up their pace as they honed in on their adversary. Then all of a sudden, Zilla stopped as they passed by a small lake (which, to them, was more like a pond). Zilla caught a unique smell in the air. It was that of something very familiar and very dangerous, but he couldn't quite recall what it was. Suddenly a hand attached to a long arm reached out of the water and grabbed Zilla by the leg. Godzilla Jr. rushed to help his friend, but Zilla told him not to. Junior still had to catch Spacegodzilla. Zilla could handle this monster. Junior trusted his friend's judgment and continued on in Spacegodzilla's direction.

The beast did not fully rise out of the water until Godzilla Jr. was nearly out of sight. At that point, Zilla began to reconsider his decision to have Junior continue on. He had definitely faced this much larger creature before. By the time he had reached New York, the creature had already devastated most of the city. They had fought to a standstill for several hours. Finally, it left on its own accord. Now, it had one of those Killaakian mind control devices on its neck, so that was unlikely to happen again.

King Ghidora had revealed his last ally. It was known as the Cloverfield Monster.

—

GDF HQ, Tokyo

While it was hard for many of the people there to admit, it was clear to everyone – The home of earth's protectors against giant monsters was in ruins. There were several bodies scattered about, but one was more noticeable than the others. Lying over a half-crumpled building was the headless, black body of a giant cyborg. Yes, GDF Headquarters was in ruins, but in the end they had won.

The giant form of Jet Jaguar stood over the black body and picked it up. He was about to head toward the sea where he would dump the body when his incredibly sensitive microphone (his equivalent of ears) picked up the voice of his creator calling him. Jet Jaguar walked over to the area where many of the remaining members of GDF were standing and looked down at his creature- Dr. Goro Ibuki.

"Jet Jaguar," Dr. Ibuki shouted, "Once you have finished moving the Gigans, please return to this spot and shrink back to normal size. I would like you to be here when we discuss our next move." Jet Jaguar nodded in agreement and walked off.

With that done, Dr. Ibuki walked back into one of the base's few remaining buildings. There, he could see Miki, the H.E.A.T. team, Philip Roache, Kiryu's chief mechanic Yoshito Chujo, and various other solders and scientists. "Now, with that settled," Dr. Ibuki said, "what exactly **are** we going to do?"

Philip was the first to speak up. "I think that our first objective should be to find and destroy King Ghidora."

"And how are we going to do that, exactly?" Mendel Craven asked. "Once again, he and his little posse of three headed monsters have disappeared off of all our sensors."

"Okay," Nick sighed. "For the moment, bringing the battle to Ghidora is out of the question. Are there any other suggestions?"

Miki, who had been silent up till now, spoke up. "I have no idea. Its times like this one that I really wish Captain Gordon was here."

"Hey Nick!" Randy shouted. Everyone in the room turned to see that he was looking out of a window. "My Japanese still isn't very good. You wouldn't happen to know if they have an equivalent to the phrase 'speak of the devil'."

Everyone became quite curious about what he was talking about, and they were soon heading out the door to get a better look. Then they saw it.

It was the Gotengo. The pride and joy of the GDF seemed to crawl at a snail's pace as it flew over the city. Smoke and fire billowed from several gaps in the armor. It was covered in scorch marks and torn and twisted metal, giving it the impression that it was about to fall out of the sky at any moment, but it was still flying. It took a full ten minutes for it to dock in its hanger. That was a feat that took less than two minutes to do.

Everyone rushed towards the hanger. By the time they got there, the entry way into the Gotengo had already opened up and crewmembers began to walk out. Soon, Captain Gordon himself walked out, helping a limping soldier walk as he did so. Ozaki was right behind him, also helping a soldier. Miki ran up and hugged Gordon, nearly knocking him over.

"Thank God you're alive!" she said.

"Same to you, kid," he said. "But now is not the time for celebration," He paused briefly to see how damaged GDF HQ was, "Nor is it the time for morning. Right now, we need to find a plan. I need an update on the situation."

One officer came up to speak. "All of the Gigans have been destroyed. In addition, two other monsters attacked and have since been defeated. One of them was Megalon. The other one was not on our data base, but we have since named it Krystalak after the numerous crystals that covered its body. We believe that it may have been connected to Spacegodzilla, but we cannot confirm this. There were no monster casualties on our side."

Nick seemed very troubled at this. "Why didn't he send all of his monsters?" He barely whispered.

"What do you mean?" Yoshito asked.

"King Ghidora has plenty of other monsters under his control, so why didn't he send all of them out at once? If he had, he probably would have had fewer casualties, and we would have had more."

Gordon had also been thinking about this. "He's trying to remove pieces from the board." Once again, everyone wanted further clarification. "I think Ghidora is thinking of this attack as a huge chess mass with himself as one king, Godzilla as another king, and the other monsters as the various other pieces, except that there is one major change in the rules. King Ghidora believes himself to be more powerful than Godzilla, which would be the equivalent of one king being able to move many more spaces than the other one. Now, if one side had that advantage, what would be a great way to win without having to worry about someone taking your king?"

Monique was the first to speak up. "Remove all the other pieces from the board. That way, the other side can never reach you, and you can bide your time and wait for the perfect move to trap him."

"Exactly," Gordon said. "By separating his forces, he hopes to get casualties on both sides. He knew that the Gigans would not be able to defeat his foes. He simply wanted to weaken them."

"That makes since," Miki agreed. "I can sense that even Godzilla's seemingly endless stamina is beginning to falter."

Ozaki, who had managed to hear most of the conversation, walked up after helping another wounded crewmember. "Yet, I can't help but feel that there's something more – something that we're missing. For instance, why is King Ghidora keeping his fellow Ghidoras so close to him?"

Gordon quickly responded. "I have the same feelings, Mr. Ozaki, but frankly, I doubt we will know any more until we gain more information. That being said, there is one last thing I would like to know before we decide what to do next. What information do we have on the locations of the monsters on our side?"

The same officer who had given the information on the Gigans once again spoke up. "As you probably saw as you passed over the city, King Kong, Mechanikong, Frankenstein, Sandra, Gaira, Gabara, and Jet Jaguar are here in Tokyo. Anguirus, Rodan, Baragon, Manda, Titanosaurus, and Minilla were last seen on Monster Island, but they have since left, and we are not exactly sure where they are now. Mothra, Battra, and an apparently second Mothra are currently over the Atlantic and are heading towards the United States, presumably to help Godzilla. Godzilla, along with another creature that is apparently the original Godzilla that attacked in 1954, are currently in the central United States, still following Godzilla Jr. and Zilla. Zilla has since stopped in the state of Pennsylvania. There is no word yet on why. As for Junior, he is not far behind the monster that he was chasing – Spacegodzilla."

"And where is Spacegodzilla?" Gordon asked.

—

New York City

Smoke billowed into the sky, obscuring the sun. One of the few illuminations was the slowly dying fires that burned throughout the concrete jungle, drowning out the shouts and cries of panic. All of this thick blackness stood in stark contrast to the gleaming white crystal spires that stood menacingly throughout the landscape. Standing at the center of it all was a creature the likes of which New York had never seen – Spacegodzilla. He had been doing a fare amount of destruction, but now, he just stood there – waiting.

He did not have to wait long.

The third beast to bear the name Godzilla slowly walked forward. His emerald green skin carried a strange illumination from the scattered fire. He stopped when he reached his 'brother' and stood there silently. There was nothing to say. The two mighty behemoths roared, causing everything to tremble, and then they charged.

They collided with each other with enough force to send shockwaves throughout the island of Manhattan, yet neither one was thrown back by the impact. Neither one refused to yield. Only after Spacegodzilla added his power over gravity did he begin to gain ground. He was so focused that he did not notice his opponent's spines beginning to glow bright red. Godzilla Jr. released his atomic breath at point blank range. Spacegodzilla screamed as half of his face was obscured in atomic fire.

The cosmic clone backed off as he held his head with his hand. Junior knew that Spacegodzilla could heal even faster he could, so he did not waste any time. Junior fired another blast of atomic breath to his opponent's chest, knocking Spacegodzilla over. Godzilla Jr. rushed towards Spacegodzilla and pounded his fists into the alien dinosaur as fast and as hard as he could, determined not give his opponent a chance to fight back. It looked as if he would actually be able to overwhelm his crystalline counterpart when he suddenly felt a searing pain on his back. He could feel a deep gash in his back. Even some of his spines had been cut clean through. Before he could do anything, another, much more blunt attack knocked him off of Spacegodzilla. He quickly got back up in order to see who had attacked him from behind. When he saw it, he was completely shocked. He may have hated Spacegodzilla, but there was only one creature that he actually feared.

And it was right in front of him.

Destoroyah

The blood red creature, which looked like a cross between a crustacean, a dragon, and the devil himself, just stood there, making all sorts horrible noises. Since its horn was still glowing, Godzilla Jr. guessed that it must have been the creature's energy katana that had cut into his back. For a moment, Junior wondered why Destoroyah wasn't attacking, but it soon became clear why. It was waiting for Spacegodzilla to get back up. They were working together.

Spacegodzilla used his gravity powers to lift both himself and his ally up in the air, and in a flash of red and blue, they were rushing towards Godzilla Jr. Before Junior could do anything, another energy katana attack sliced across the side of his abdomen. While Junior was still in pain, Spacegodzilla unleashed his aurora beam and let it wrap around Junior several times before having it hit him a little below the throat. Junior dropped to his knees, allowing Destoroyah to get in close. Destoroyah was about to bring its claws down on the mutant dinosaur, when Junior suddenly released another blast of red radioactive breath. Destoroyah recoiled from the blast. Spacegodzilla used his aurora beam to try to help his ally, but Godzilla Jr. picked up Destoroyah and used it as an actual shield against the blast. Before Destoroyah could recover, the Son of Godzilla used all of his strength to hurl the Precambrian creature at Spacegodzilla. Spacegodzilla was able to fly upwards before Destoroyah could reach him, but he was unprepared for another atomic blast from Junior, sending him back to the ground. Godzilla Jr. had managed to pull ahead for now, but he knew that it wouldn't last. Both of his opponents were incredibly powerful, and he didn't have anyone to help him.

Then things got worse.

A black ball of energy formed between Godzilla Jr. and his two opponents. It grew larger and larger until it was big enough to easily encircle a creature off Godzilla's size. Finally, it disappeared in a flash of black light and smoke. Before the smoke could clear, a black beam of energy came from it and struck Junior in the chest. He was sent back until he crashed into a building behind him. The blast left a familiar tingle that Junior recognized from his encounters with Mothra. It was magic. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a creature roughly the same size as Destoroyah and Spacegodzilla. It appeared to have no skin, simply muscles and large protruding bones. It had several spikes running down the sides of his back, ending with two very large ones at its shoulders with purple knobs at the tips. Finally, its head was tipped in three horns as black as obsidian. Though Godzilla Jr. did not know, this new monster's name was Bagan.

Bagan charged towards forward, and Junior did the same. Godzilla Jr. tried to claw at Bagan, but the demonic creature surprised him with another trick. An Emerald green blade of energy materialized on Bagan's right hand. He swung it upwards, cutting off Junior's entire left hand. Junior grunted in pain. Bone took longer to regenerate than other kinds of tissue, and he needed to act quickly. Godzilla Jr. grabbed Bagan's arm with his one good arm and pulled him closer towards him. At the same time, he charged up his atomic breath and turned his body so that Bagan faced his spines. The demon's skin began to burn as it was pierced by the glowing red spines. He continued to build his energy up until he released it all as an atomic pulse, throwing Bagan away.

Bagan quickly got up after hitting a building. He was surprised at how powerful this creature was – definitely more powerful than Mothra. Still, he wasn't powerful enough. And even if he was, he still had his allies. Bagan formed two red balls of energy in his hands and threw them at Godzilla Jr. Junior braced himself, but Bagan snapped one of his fingers, causing one of the spheres to explode mere milliseconds before it actually hit the mutant dinosaur. This left him completely open to the other sphere. It exploded upon contact of his skin, pushing him back and causing him to fall to the ground. He tried to get back up, but as he did, he was hit by a blast of energy and a spray of micro-oxygen. He looked up to see Spacegodzilla and Destoroyah circling around him from above. Destoroyah swooped down and grabbed Junior's ankle with its tail. The Precambrian creature dragged Godzilla Jr. for a few thousand feet before flying up high and dropping him, not unlike what it did to him over thirteen years ago. He then unleashed a powerful blast of micro-oxygen on the spot that Junior had fallen. Destoroyah was a little surprised when Junior got back up. It had expected that that attack would have finished him off just as it had done when the mutant dinosaur was younger.

Despite the pain, Junior got back up. As he did so, all three of the terrible monsters closed in on him. He looked down at his hand, which had completely re-grown. It had taken longer than he had thought. He was not going to be able to keep this up much longer. He watched as Spacegodzilla, Destoroyah, and Bagan drew closer, and he realized that unless he got help, he was not going to be able to win this fight. He was, as the humans put it, 'screwed'.

**To be continued in Chapter 12**

Once again, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, but on the bright side, there are only two more chapters before the earth-shattering grand finale (and trust me, I do mean grand). On a side note, I couldn't resist putting in the Cloverfield Monster. It's still on a lot of people's mind and I thought that it would be a great opponent for Zilla. Finally, I hope you enjoyed all of the fights.

Next up: Zilla vs. Clover, and two epic battles in two grand battles in two major cities half-way across the world from each other – New York and Tokyo. Ragnarok is almost here.

Until next time


	12. Reckoning

Here we are again, another chapter, and I think that you will enjoy this one. Not only are we going to have some major battles that lead directly to the final battle, but we are getting much closer to the revelation of King Ghidora's plan.

Sorry that this one took a while to finish as well. I had a really big paper for school, so I couldn't really work on this.

Godzilla and all related monsters are owned by Toho. King Kong (yes, he'll be in this chapter), Cloverfield, and all other non-Toho monsters belong to their respective owners

**Chapter 12: Reckoning**

If there was at least one creature that could match Gigan for the title of strangest giant monster ever, it was the Cloverfield Monster. Its stance was vaguely like that of a gorilla. It walked on the palms of its front hands/feet, which were much longer than its back legs. But that's where the similarity ended. Its arms were long, skinny, and held outward at strange angles. It had two smaller arms at its abdomen and a very long tail. It had strange-looking air sacks on its temples and pale grey skin. The entire creature seemed to have trouble walking on land. Finally, the creature, despite having a very thin frame, was undeniably huge. At 350 feet, it was actually slightly taller than Godzilla even though it was hunched over. That made it nearly twice Zilla's height.

When The Cloverfield Monster first appeared in New York, it actually seemed skittish, as if it was lashing out in fear rather than in anger. Now, with that Killaakian mind control device on its neck, all of that fear seemed to disappear. It approached Zilla with anger and confidence. This greatly worried Zilla. One of the few reasons that they had fought to a standstill the last time was the creature's non-aggressive nature.

'Clover' began to charge at Zilla as fast as he could (which was not very fast). Zilla responded by releasing a stream of green radioactive flame at it. Just as the previous time that they had fought, the creature cried out, but no real damage seemed to appear on it. Zilla wondered if it was crying out more in surprise than in any real pain. Clover continued to head towards Zilla, until he was within reach of its massively long arms. Clover swung its arm at a surprisingly fast speed, catching Zilla by surprise. Zilla was knocked headfirst into the ground by the blow. Clover continued its assault by bighting down on Zilla's tail and flinging the reptile across their battlefield. Zilla got back up long before Clover got to him. That was the creature's greatest weakness – it was incredibly slow. This was good for Zilla, since his greatest strength was his speed.

Zilla came up and started running circles around the Cloverfield Monster. Clover tried to turn around to follow Zilla as he spun around it, but it couldn't keep up. Finally, the monster tripped as it turned and fell to the ground. Zilla used the opportunity to jump on top of the much bigger creature and start clawing and biting. He was actually able to do this for quite some time as Clover struggled to get up. After a while, Clover managed to strike Zilla with its long tail, giving it a chance to get back up. Before Zilla himself could get up, Clover grabbed him by the tail and swung him around, slamming him into the landscape. When it was satisfied with the damage it had caused, it swung Zilla as high as it could and threw him into the ground.

The Cloverfield Monster stood there, watching the motionless reptile, certain that he wouldn't be getting back up after that. The creature was greatly surprised when Zilla suddenly raised his head released a blast of green, radioactive fire right into its face. This time Clover really did screech in pain as it shook its head violently, trying to put out the emerald flames now licking its face. Zilla once again had the opportunity to jump on top of his much larger opponent and claw and bite. Clover tried everything to get Zilla off of its back, but its long, skinny arms couldn't reach up there. Finally, the creature completely lost its balance and tripped under its own weight.

As they fell, Zilla caught site of what he was looking for as he attacked – the Killakian mind control attached to its neck. Zilla took a long, hard swipe at the creature's neck. While he nearly broke his claws off in the process, he managed to rip some of the flesh off, taking the device with it. As soon as the device was removed, the creature collapsed into a state of unconsciousness. After taking a second to catch his breath, Zilla examined the creature closely, making sure that it was really out cold. When he was satisfied, he continued in the direction that Godzilla Jr. had been heading.

As Zilla walked out of sight, the creature slowly began to move, and its black, shark-like eyes opened. Clover got back up and looked around. It had even less idea than it had when it first woke up and came onto land a few months ago. At least now there weren't any tiny creatures attacking it. It did the only thing it could – it called for its mother.

There was no answer.

—

GDF Headquarters

The entire room was filled with a sense of uneasiness. Everyone was worried about what would happen next. Then again, that was why Captain Gordon had called this meeting. Gordon sat at the head of the table. Sitting around him were Miki, the H.E.A.T. team, Dr. Ibuki, Ozaki, and the rest of the top GDF officers that could be reached.

"Captain Gordon," Philip began, "You are the highest ranking officer here. What do you suggest we do?"

Gordon took a deep breath before starting. "Have we been able to contact Mecha-Godzilla II?"

"No sir," the chief communication officer responded.

"What about you Miki?" Gordon asked. "What can you sense about the Mech's condition?"

"I can't tell much, but I believe that Mecha-Godzilla's pilot, Kazuma Aoki, might be wounded, and I believe that Akane Yashiro is over there helping him. As for Mecha-Godzilla itself, from what Godzilla was thinking when he passed by it, it isn't in very good shape. He compared it to the last time he fought it."

"Ooooo… It must be in a really bad shape than." Randy said.

"What about Mecha-Godzilla's controls?" Gordon asked. "Can you tell us if they are in working order?"

Miki had a face that said that she did not have good news. "From the impressions that I am getting from Akane and Kazuma, it doesn't look good."

Gordon took a long pause before he responded. He was definitely thinking very deeply about what he was going to do next. He turned to Yoshito Chujo. "I know that Mecha-Godzilla II was recently modified so that it could be piloted by a single person, just like Kiryu was, but what about its original configuration? Does it still have a secondary control room with multiple stations for a small crew?"

"I believe that it does," Yoshito responded, "but I don't see how that can help us if we can't get Mecha-Godzilla working."

Gordon answered Yoshito by asking another question. "What is the status of the Garuda?"

With that, everything became clear to Yoshito. When the Garuda combined with Mecha-Godzilla II to create Super Mecha-Godzilla, it did not just increase its firepower, but it also provided a secondary pathway for fried and destroyed wiring. This meant that even if Mecha-Godzilla was heavily damaged, normally preventing some key components from happening, Super Mecha-Godzilla could still operate normally. "The Garuda is working just fine," he said with a big smile on his face.

"Good," Gordon said before turning to face the entire group. "Unfortunately, we do not have Mecha-Godzilla's entire original crew at our disposal. As such, I am going to create a select group from among you to accompany me on the Garuda, to become Mecha-Godzilla's new crew. Miki, you will, of course, be there to help us communicate with Godzilla. Yoshito, your job will to make sure that all systems are working properly. Mr. Randy Hernandez, I have heard much of your skills with a computer, and I would be honored if you would take the position of communication officer."

Randy looked dumbstruck. "Thank you, of course I'll join you. I'd do anything to help out the Z-man (Ever since they stopped calling Zilla by the name of Godzilla, Randy has had to find a new nickname for Zilla)."

"I'm glad to hear that," Gordon continued. "From what I have read from Akane's profile, she should do just fine at the weapons station, and I will take the pilot's chair."

"Sir," Miki responded, "I did not know that you were certified to pilot a mech."

Captain Gordon simply smiled and said, "When you have my job, you might be surprised what you learn to do. Don't worry, I assure you that I have done all of the simulations and am fully qualified. In addition to all of this, I would like the Gotengo follow behind us as soon as the engineers feel that she is battle worthy again."

"But Captain Gordon," Nick interrupted, "If you are going to be in the Garuda, then who is going to in charge of the Gotengo?"

"That's a very good question, Mr. Tatopoulos. As for the answer, I would like you to take the Captain's seat."

"M-m-m-me?" Nick said with a look of complete shock on his face.

"Yes, you Nick. I have watched your exploits with Zilla and your team very closely, and I have always been impressed by your skills as a leader. You have strength and wisdom, and I cannot see anyone more qualified to take my place as captain of the Gotengo. Also, you can't go wrong with Ozaki at the helm. He will steer you to where you need to go."

"Thank you Captain, I'm honored. I will not disappoint you."

"Good," Gordon said, "Now that that's settled, I want everyone to get ready to leave as soon as possible. We may be down, but we're not out. Ghidora hasn't beaten us yet. Let's bring the fight to him."

"Yes Sir!" shouted the group in unison. Gordon was right. King Ghidora hadn't beaten them yet.

—

After a few minutes, the quiet city was once again disturbed by a loud noise – the sound of roaring engines. The Garuda was off, and the Gotengo would not be far behind it.

But hundreds of miles above Tokyo, there was nothing but silence as the King of Terror waited.

"_Wait until they all leave_," he said, "_Then rain destruction down on the one city that has defied me more than any other. Leave nothing left._"

—

New York City

Junior could barely stand. He, just as any other Godzilla, could recover from injury at an astounding rate, but his foes made sure that he did not get the chance. Spacegodzilla lifted Junior into the air with his gravities then threw him into a tall building. Before Junior could even move, he was struck by purple lightning from Bagan's three horns. Destoroyah also flew by; slashing Junior with its claws at it went.

Godzilla Jr. once again struggled to get up as his enemies came in for another attack. They were interrupted, however, when a blast of green fire hit Destoroyah's back. It didn't really hurt Destoroyah, but it got its attention. All three evil monsters turned to see Zilla facing them and ready to fight. Bagan almost laughed. This new creature, which was only half of his height, looked absolutely pathetic. Did it honestly think that it could take all three of them? He decided to have mercy and kill this beast quickly. He created a red orb of energy in his hand and threw it at Zilla. As soon as Zilla saw the red orb coming towards him, he darted off to the left and was long gone by the time the sphere reached where he was used to be. Bagan was actually a little shocked that his foe had managed to dodge that blast. When the shock subsided, he became very angry. He vented his anger by unleashing his black oral beam at Zilla. Destoroyah joined in with its micro-oxygen breath. Both tried to hit Zilla, but he managed to run ahead of the beams. Finally, he ran between the two monsters, causing them to hit each other in their chests.

Bagan became furious and nearly struck his Precambrian ally. Before he could do that, Spacegodzilla stopped him by grabbing his arm. He told Bagan that this was not the time to start turning on each other. That was exactly what Zilla wanted. Spacegodzilla then turned towards Zilla. He greatly increased the force of gravity around Zilla. The area of affect was too great for Zilla to escape, and he soon collapsed to the ground, unable to get back up. Spacegodzilla was about to finish off the now helpless creature, when a red beam of atomic energy struck him in the back. He didn't need to look behind him to know that that blast had come from Godzilla Jr. He quickly realized that Zilla was not trying to defeat them; he was trying to distract them in order to give Junior a chance to recover, and they had fallen for it!

Spacegodzilla was filled with rage, but he fought to keep calm. He ordered Destoroyah to attack Zilla while he and Bagan took Godzilla Jr. Both Bagan and Spacegodzilla approached Junior slowly, savoring this moment. Spacegodzilla formed a long crystal spike on his wrist, while Bagan created a similar green energy blade on the back of his hand. The two fiends apparently took too long, however. Before, they could reach him, destructive energy rained down on them from above. Both the alien dinosaur and the ancient dragon looked up to see who would dare attack them.

It was none other than the three insect gods – Mothra, Battra, and Mothra Leo.

—

San Francisco

Akane couldn't take doing nothing anymore. She stood back at the control center and tried to get Mecha-Godzilla's computer to work. It didn't work, just like all the other times she had tried. She knew that it wouldn't work, but she had to do something. She almost considered waking Kazuma up so that she could talk to him, but then she stopped herself. After those injuries, he needed his rest. So she just sat there, waiting. She almost nodded off when she heard a loud noise. It sounded like several large mechanical parts moving. When it was all done, all of the lights and computers came back on.

The noise was loud enough to wake Kazuma up. "Whaat's going on?" he slurred in his half-woken state.

"I'm not certain," Akane responded as the entrance opened up, "But I think we're about to find out."

When the hatch completely opened, they were completely surprised to see the legendary monster fighter Captain Douglas Gordon, famed psychic Miki Saegusa, Kiryu's mechanic Yoshito Chujo, and another man that they did not recognize.

"Captain Gordon!" Akane shouted, saluting him as she did. "How did you get here? How did you get the computers working?"

Yoshito was the one who responded. "You can thank are transportation – the Garuda – for that. Once we docked with Mecha-Godzilla, it was rather simple to reroute the power supply."

"Well I'm certainly glad you came," Akane said. "I don't think that I could stand doing nothing any longer."

Gordon and Miki bent down over Kazuma. "How about you, soldier?" Gordon asked. "How are you doing?"

Kazuma grunted from sudden stab of pain before saying, "I've been better."

Gordon turned his head towards Akane. "Can he be moved?"

"I think so," she said. "I've bandaged and cleaned everything I could, but where would we take him?"

"The Garuda has a small medical bay," Yoshito said. "It isn't much, and we probably can't do anything more for him there, but it has an additional inertial dampener should the first one fail. That way he won't get jostled around too much."

"That's good Yoshito," Gordon said. "You and Mr. Hernandez need to take Kazuma to the medical bay. The rest of us will head towards the secondary control room and hope that it is still in working order.

When they reached the bridge, everyone took their chosen positions: Gordon piloting, Akane at weapons and tactical, Yoshito at engineering and defense, Randy at Communications, and Miki at her special station that was created when she first became part of the original Mecha-Godzilla crew.

"Is everyone strapped in tight?" Gordon asked, "Because we're going to be pushing the engines hard in order to reach New York as soon as possible." He then turned to Miki. "If we pass by Godzilla on the way, let him know that we are here to help. We don't need any unnecessary misunderstandings. Now, if everything is settled, let's go!"

With that, the gargantuan steel joints moved again. Super Mecha-Godzilla rose to its massive feet. Its powerful engines flared to life, and the titan of steel rose into the air. And they were off – off to their final battle.

—

Tokyo

King Kong watched as the Gotengo flew out of sight. It took a while, but it was finally battle worthy again. As such, it left to help fight another battle half a world away, leaving Kong and his allies to protect the city. He proudly stood in the city, waiting for anything that might come. Unfortunately, he did not truly comprehend what would come.

What seemed to be lightning rained down upon the city. Kong knew, however, that whatever this was, it was not lightning. His body could absorb and metabolize electrical energy, and he did not feel any increase in strength when it struck him. He looked up and saw the origin of the strange attack. He did not need to have seen this creature before to know that the King of Terror hovered over him. He had a presence of evil about him that could not be denied. Alongside him were three other monsters – Mecha-Ghidora, Death Ghidora, and Monsters X. The seven monsters that now guarded the city of Tokyo tensed up. They would not quietly. King Ghidora just laughed at them. He knew that they had no chance to defeat them. But before he could do anything, he heard several roars coming from the sea. Every monster turned to sea Anguirus emerging from the waves, with Rodan, Baragon, Manda, Minilla, and Titanosaurus right behind him.

The cavalry had arrived.

—

New York City

Destoroyah tried to shield himself from Mothra Leo and Battra's energy blasts as they circled above him. It did not take long before it became too enraged to stand still any longer. It flew into the air and clawed at Battra's face. It then grabbed Leo with its tail and flung it towards Bagan. Bagan formed his green energy sword in order to slice the insect in half when he reached him. Before he could do that, Godzilla Jr. tackled him, sending both of them to the ground. The moment they hit the ground, Junior fired his atomic breath point-blank range into Bagan's face. Bagan used his massive strength to throw Junior off of him as he screamed in pain. He got up and held his hands to his face as his eyes and mouth burned. It took a few moments for him to heal, and by that time, Junior's green tail struck his chest. Bagan retaliated by using his black energy beam on Godzilla Jr. as he fell to the ground. Though struck, Junior did not fall. Rather he came up, grabbed Bagan by the tail, swung him around, and threw him into Destoroyah.

Zilla was running as fast as he could. Right behind him was Spacegodzilla's powerful aurora beam; it was following him. Wherever he went, it was behind him. It almost reached him, but before it could do that, Mothra flew between Zilla and the beam, releasing her reflective scales as she went. Because of the beam's ability to change direction, Spacegodzilla was nowhere near it when it was reflected back. Instead, it struck a building. Mothra hoped that it was abandoned. She unfortunately had to think of other matters right now. She and Zilla turned their attention towards Spacegodzilla. Mothra and Zilla both fired at Spacegodzilla at the same time, but the fiend's crystal shield easily blocked their beams. He almost laughed at how weak they were. With his mighty gravitational powers, Spacegodzilla lifted an entire skyscraper off of the ground and hurled it at his foes. Zilla managed to get out of the way, but Mothra was not so lucky. The building crumbled on top of Mothra, and buried her under thousands of tons of rubble.

Spacegodzilla gravitationally lifted the rubble off of the insect goddess. He stood over her with every intention of skewering her on a crystal spike. Before he got the chance, Zilla jumped up onto his back and bit down on his neck. Spacegodzilla tried to get Zilla off of him, but he could not reach there. Finally, he used his aurora beam to strike Zilla, throwing the lizard off of him. When Zilla landed, Spacegodzilla increased the gravity around him, keeping him from getting up. With Zilla out of the way, Spacegodzilla turned his attention back to Mothra, who had still not quite recovered yet. He produced a crystal spike from his arm and raised it up high. Before he could bring the spike back down on Mothra, and energy beam struck it, causing it to shatter. He recoiled in pain when some of the crystal's shards struck him in the face. When he had recovered, he looked up to see who would dare turn his own weapon against him. What he saw was a giant metal beast flying in towards him – it was the human's Mecha-Godzilla. Didn't he destroy that already? It didn't matter. He would take care of them right now. He released his aurora beam, not noticing that Mothra and Zilla were getting up behind him.

The control room shook violently when Spacegodzilla's beam struck Super Mecha-Godzilla, but there seemed to be no serious dangerous. "How is the absorption rate of our artificial diamonds?" Gordon asked.

"We have about 70 percent absorption rate," Yoshito said. "It isn't as good as if it was Godzilla's atomic breath, but it will have to do for now."

That was all the information that Gordon needed to know, so he started giving orders. "Akane, keep all of our weapons firing. We need to try to break through his crystal shield. Miki, contact Junior and tell him that we are here to help and that his father is not far behind us. And while you're at it, see if you can contact the Cosmos. If we're going to be working with Mothra effectively, we may need their help."

Both Akane and Miki gave a hardy "yes sir!" before beginning their tasks.

Outside of the giant mech, Spacegodzilla almost laughed as Super Mecha-Godzilla fired its eye mazers, Garuda mazer cannons, and mega buster ray at the same time, yet could not break through his crystal shield. That look of superiority on his face disappeared, however, when Zilla and Mothra appeared in front of him. Mothra used every energy weapon she had, and Zilla unleashed the strongest atomic breath he could muster. The combined firepower of the three monsters was finally enough to break through the alien dinosaur's shield. Spacegodzilla was sent crashing into a building.

The crew of Super Mecha-Godzilla was about to celebrate, when something struck the mech from behind, sending it to the ground. Zilla looked over to see that is was Destoroyah flying by that had struck Mecha-Godzilla. It had hold of Battra, and was dragging Godzilla Jr. with his tail. Both monsters were fighting back. Junior turned his body so that he faced Destoroyah and struck it with his atomic breath. Destoroyah lost some of its balance but did not fall until Zilla added his own atomic breath. Super Mecha-Godzilla landed was about help fight against Destoroyah, but its crew turned it around when its motion sensors detected something behind it. A large beast with three black horns on its head headed towards the mech with a nearly unconscious Mothra Leo in one of his hands.

"What is that?" Randy asked as he looked at the new monster.

"His name is Bagan," The Cosmos said in unison as they appeared within the control room in a flash of light.

"Does anyone else remember the time when things like two six-inch girls appearing out of nowhere surprised them?" Randy asked.

Moll spoke up first. "He is an incredibly powerful monster that is almost as evil as King Ghidora – almost."

"Also," Lora said, "Because Bagan's power is magic-based the artificial diamonds that cover your hull will not protect you."

"Well that's just great," Gordon said sarcastically. "Does he have any weaknesses?"

The Mothra twin's silence was deafening.

Gordon sighed before saying, "Wonderful."

Super Mecha-Godzilla used its Mega Buster Ray and shoulder mazers. Bagan stumbled back a little bit and let go of Leo when struck, but was for the most part unfazed. Bagan responded to the attack by striking Mecha-Godzilla with violet lightning. The magic electricity struck Mecha-Godzilla in the chest, causing a small explosion and sending it flying back into the ground. Bagan followed up his attack with his black energy breath. The beam was about to hit Super Mecha-Godzilla, but at the very last moment the mech activated its engines, causing it to slide across the ground, out of harm's way.

Mecha-Godzilla did not stop until it was right beside Junior, Zilla, and the Moths, at which point, it got right up. Before they could do anything about it, Spacegodzilla, Destoroyah, and Bagan all moved so that each one of them was on one side of the group of heroic foes. Junior realized that they were surrounded. Spacegodzilla and Bagan laughed while Destoroyah growled and snarled incessantly. Everyone remained motionless for a moment – waiting for the other side to make the first move. It was not long before Spacegodzilla grew tired of waiting. He released his aurora breath, but did not send it immediately towards Junior and the others. Rather, it traveled towards Bagan just as the ancient demon used his black beam. Spacegodzilla's multi-colored beam spiraled around Bagan's beam as it sped forward. It was headed straight for Zilla.

Everything seemed to slow down into a crawl. Zilla saw the beam moving towards him. He was about to move out of the way, but before he could, he started to feel very heavy. Spacegodzilla was increasing the gravity around, making him to heavy to escape. In that brief moment between seconds, Junior saw that his friend wasn't getting out of the. If that duel beam hit his friend, he wouldn't survive it. Using his massive strength, Junior leapt in the way at the very last millisecond. The duel beams struck him in the chest in a huge explosion.

For a few seconds, Godzilla Jr. remained still as his charred chest smoked. Then, despite all odds, Junior got back up. He and the rest of his allies got back together, ready to fight again. Spacegodzilla and his allies were not really surprised when Junior reared his head back and released his thunderous roar. But they were surprised by something else.

The Earth shook in a way that few of them had ever seen before. The roar seemed more powerful than any ever heard and echoed from every direction as if it had more than one source. Spacegodzilla realized that that was exactly what was happening – he was hearing more than one roar. He and the rest of his allies turned around to see its source.

There he was his most hated foe – his 'father'. Godzilla, King of the Monsters. There beside him was yet another atomic dinosaur. This one was brown in color, but it still had that since of power and rage. Not only that, but the Gotengo had just flown in. Spacegodzilla turned his head for a moment to see the rest of his opponents. It soon became clear that even with their awesome power, he and his allies no longer had the major advantage. They were outnumbered three to one. He turned towards Bagan, whose face said, "Ghidora put you in charge, so think of something!" For a second, Spacegodzilla was indecisive. He wasn't sure what to do. Finally, he decided on the course they could take.

Attack!

**To be continued in Chapter 13**

Okay, so I said that there were only going to be three more chapters (two more plus the finale), but once again I found myself taking too long to right a really long chapter, so I'm splitting it into two again. In the next chapter, expect the remainder of this battle and all of the less powerful good guys in the story facing the Ghidoras. Please Review.

Ragnarok is almost here!


End file.
